


Dark Desires

by No_Name_Girl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (Almost), Alien Biology, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Chichi's dissaster of forced wedding, Chichi's pushiness, Communication, Communication Failure, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), I Tried, In Character, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Namekian World-Building, Namekian reproduction, Nonverbal Communication, Oblivious, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Saiyamekian, Saiyamekian OC, Saiyamekian baby, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Fertility, Saiyans, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Understanding, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vegeta is Best Uncle (TM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: Everyone has desires, everyone has urges, not all of them are right, the same way that not all of them are wrong. Pure ones are ones that don't hurt others, Dark ones are the ones that can and probably will. Gohan...if you ask him he has many dark ones, if you ask others? He is the purest soul out there.I do hope it is not too shitty, and that people like it.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Piccolo & Son Gohan, Piccolo/Son Gohan, Videl Satan & Son Gohan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 73





	1. Arc 1: Confession Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EikoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/gifts).

> This is my first successful attempt at a in-character DBZ fanfic, and of course that it is of my ship, Piccohan.
> 
> This first chapter is just tooth rooting fluff, and the next one(s) have just as much fluff, but they will contain some smut and some much needed and wanted Namek biology info.

Videl's heart was beating wildly in her chest, and only a small part of it was from surprise.

She was sparing with Gohan (who, like always, was holding back, not that he would admit that), Gohan attacked, she dodged and then tripped on Gohan's leg, and before she knew it she was straddling him, her face at only inches of his boyishly charming one.

Gohan looked surprised and confused up at her, and she unconsciously leaned closer, closing her eyes to-

"Videl-san? are you hurt?"

Videl snapped out of her fantasy at once, feeling stupid as she seated on the ground.

"I am _ fine _, you oblivious idiot!"

Gohan laughed and nodded, seating on the ground too, "Oh, ok then- wait- _ oblivious?! _"

Gohan blinked and started to blush, realizing at once what was about to happen.

"ah...um..I-"

The way that Gohan was acting, as if confused and afraid and apoplectic all at once was answer enough for something that she has suspected for a while.

Gohan was never interested on girls or boys in school, and if there was some it was only a passing interest but never _ never _ more than that.

A part of Videl thought, _ assumed _, that learning his secret and spending time with him would- 

"Forget it"

Gohan looked relieved, followed immediately by guilt.

"I- if it helps any, I believe you are a wonderful and amazing girl, Videl, I am just-"

She wanted to be angry, but hearing Gohan talking like that, trying to comfort her...

She smirked and ended his sentence,"-you are just interested in someone else?"

Gohan's eyes widened and his face flushed of the most vibrant shade of red she has ever witnessed in a fellow human being, it was impressive, really.

"wha- _ how _?"

"Gohan, you are _ shit _at keeping secrets"

"Oh...um...and...you don't think I am weird or...um...a bad person for...?"

Videl was not sure _ what _ Gohan was referring to with those questions, why would he be weird or a bad person for liking someone else? even if it were a boy it couldn't- unless he was homophobic? but knowing him, and _ his mother _....

"Your mother doesn’t approve, does she?"

Gohan's eyes widened again and, looking down, nodded again then shook his head.

"She doesn't _ know _ ? She would have- She could have tried to kill me, or them, probably them if she knew... I mean, she never has accepted my friendship with...um...the person...um...and they look older and kinda scary, they also act cold with me around others, but they are only 4 years older than me! and I am their first, best and only friend! and I've liked them for a very very very long time! not that people seem to realize that I like them _ that way _ , and I used to tell them that I loved them _ all the time _ so even if I slipped they wouldn't truly get it, not that I am planning to! If I were to tell them they surely could comply with whatever I ask, even if they are not comfortable with it, because it could make me sad if they don't and make me happy if they do and I don't want that! I'm fine staying like this! really!"

Videl was amused but also intrigued by Gohan's ramblings, Gohan has mentioned his best friend once or twice, but not for long or in such detail, and he _ has _ mentioned that he only had one friend before coming to school. Is this the same person?

"The guy that you meet when you were 10?"

Gohan blinked in confusion and shook his head, "Um...no? I...I meet them when I was 4, and I...I didn't realize that I liked them that way until I was 10?"

Videl's eyes widened, Gohan has been in love with whoever that person is for that long? no wonder he has no interest in anyone else.

"you are really alright with- with never saying anything? for what you said, they could-"

Gohan's eyes narrowed, his whole demeanor changing from his usual childish and innocent and wallflowerly one for one of commanding and-

"No! I _ won't _ tell them anything, I am selfish enough already staying around them and commanding and demanding their time the way I do, I _ won't _ ask for more, I _ know _ they are not comfortable with shows of affection and they are disgusted and confused by love and what it imply, and I _ won't _subject them to it just because I am in love with them"

Seeing Gohan like this, listening to this Gohan, made Videl realize how little she knew of him and how much she wanted to learn and, if possible, get him (as long as he wants her back)

"Ok....if that is what you want, then why don't you try dating someone else?"

Gohan's look of confusion was _ amusing. _

"Uh?"

"I mean, you won't ask the one you like, but you surely are not planning on staying alone, right? you would find someone that knows and understand, and even support you on this. I can't say that I understand everything, or I won't react badly to something or another, but knowing that you feel that strongly and at the same time so respectfully for someone...I-I want that, or at least I want part of that-"

Gohan's eyes widened and warmed, touched and surprised by her words.

"Videl..."

"Let me finish, dammit!"

Gohan startled and nodded.

"I- I want to be your friend, not that mockery of friendship we've had so far, and if something more develop in the future I wouldn't mind either, but- and I promise you this, if we date or end together I will _ never _ get between the one person you love and you, just...think about it? alright? and perhaps I can meet them in the tournament"

Gohan's eyes widened and his face turned a vibrant red, confirming her suspicions.

"You _ will _present them to me in the tournament, right? just- think about it, alright?"

"I- ok, I will think about it, but no promises, and...um...maybe? it depends on them, they are not very sociable."

* * *

Gohan was nervous and silently freaking out as he presented his family and friends, and with how much he was freaking out it was almost impossible to figure out _ who _ it was that he was in love with, but the way that Gohan was non-too-subtly avoiding one person in particular, one that looked _ more _ than just kinda menacing and was _ totally _ antisocial (or at least didn't interact with anyone more than the bare minimum, except for Gohan, who he followed with his eyes almost constantly) It wasn’t _ that _ difficult to figure out.

The guy didn't look the age that Gohan told her he was, nor he acted that way, and it was surprising that Gohan liked someone like _ him _, green skin and all, but the guy's reactions at shows of affections fit with what Gohan described.

How can Gohan feel so strongly for someone like this? someone that all but ignored him for the most part?

She wanted to learn more, to talk to the guy and get to know him too, but everything was put in the back burner when she was hospitalized, after what Gohan was attacked, and _ everyone _ that knew Gohan just stood there while he was being attacked.

Gohan told her that the person he liked acted cold with him around others, and she saw the way that the guy was controlling himself to not go to Gohan's help, but to leave like that? without even a backward glance?

Gohan deserved better than that, especially when he was part of the group that defeated Cell so long ago.

* * *

Gohan was pissed off, really really pissed off, not that he could express it as openly as he wished, nobody would be able understand him, or if they did they would disapprove and criticize him.

Piccolo wasn’t supposed to get hurt, Gohan was supposed to protect him how Piccolo has protected him so many times in the past, but he was weak and stupid and naive.

Dabura _ will _ pay for having attacked Piccolo the way he did, he will _ destroy _ him with his own hands, he wants to humiliate him and make him beg for his life, only for him to-

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He is not like that, he has never been like that.

(That's not true, whenever that someone that he cares about is hurt or put in danger he wants to kill, to destroy, especially if that someone is Piccolo)

Gohan gritted his teeth, trying to fight Dabura without giving to his dark urges, trying to keep the fighting fair, but-

The spit flying to him, and his glove turning to stone, and the memories of Krilin and Piccolo (_ His _ Piccolo) doing the same finally snapped his control over his temper.

Nobody has the right to hurt or put in danger his beloved Piccolo-sama, _ nobody _.

He powered up, and rushed to Dabura, placing his hand covered in energy on that red forehead and ** _letting go._ **

All the memories of Piccolo, of him in danger and Piccolo purposefully putting himself in danger _ for his sake _ rushed to the forefront of his mind, his blood boiling in anger and a rush of adrenalin and power filled him.

Gohan hated himself and his weakness, never able to protect what he wants to protect, he was unworthy of Piccolo, that's why he never even considered pursuing him.

The screams of pain and suffering were music for his ears, washing away that self-hate and those painful memories, only leaving him with the good ones, of Piccolo teasing and being teased by him, of them spending time together how he enjoyed so much and a smirk soon appeared on his lips.

It was only once the screams turned to gurgling and then an eerie silence that he opened his hand and shook his head, erasing that creepy and disturbing smile that appeared on his lips at such inopportune time and trying to calm down and clam up that power, feeling lighter from that high that letting go always caused him.

Everyone was looking at him in surprise, and he smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Um...sorry about that? I tried to keep the fight fair but...um..."

Vegeta was smirking and then he was laughing and _ laughing. _

"I had almost forgotten that you do _ that _ whenever you are pissed off, you should snap more often, brat, you are not fun at all like _ this _"

Gohan pouted, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Well, I for my part don't enjoy it when I snap, I am not myself when I do and I act all selfish and demanding and violent and-"

The world was suddenly muted and blurred and cold and hot and-

Gohan brought his hands to his head, feeling like it was about to burst open all of a sudden, he could hear voices and other sounds around him, and screams, and then a second set of screams joined...him?

As suddenly as the pain started it stopped, he straightened up and looked around him, everything was the same, except that it was not, they were back on the ship and Dad and Kaioshin were looking concerned about something, and Vegeta-

Vegeta has that symbol on his forehead, the one that resembled an M, his own mind felt sluggish and Vegeta was talking with Dad, and Kaioshin was stepping back in fear, his eyes going from Vegeta to him to Dad and back.

What was happening?

He looked around again, and Piccolo appeared and he _ grinned _, not caring that there were others around to witness-

He _ glomped _ Piccolo, as he used to do all the time while younger and only occasionally did now.

"Piccolo-sama! you are alright!"

Piccolo tensed at his greeting, but then he was ruffling his hair and he was grinning even wider as he nuzzled him.

"I _ love _ when you do that, or when you smile at me, or when you hug me, can you hug me?"

There were some words exchanged, not that he cared about what was being said, and Piccolo-sama was talking, and his arms were around him, and-

"I love your voice _ too _ ! I love all of you really, I know you don't have any interest on romance of any type, and I didn't plan on asking you because of it, but I don't care anymore if I am being selfish, because I really _ really _ love you, Piccolo-sama, so could you _ please _ go out with me? would you _ please _ be my boyfriend? that would make me really _ really _ happy"

He looked up, and Piccolo was looking down, at him, his face turning a beautiful purple-

"you are _ blushing! _ I _ love _ when you blush!"

Piccolo's blush grew and he was ruffling his hair, "Let's talk about that after we deal with this, alright?"

Gohan wanted to pout but, "okay, it's a promise"

He raised his pinky finger and Piccolo, after a little hesitation did the same, joining them and-

"Promise"

* * *

Babidi being killed by Piccolo was not a surprise, the sudden dizziness was unexpected but not that hard to deal with, but the embarrassment and _ guilt _ for what he did and said under his control...

Gohan looked at Piccolo, and the Namek blushed slightly at his look but gave him an almost imperceptible nod in acknowledgement.

Buu waking up, fighting him and waking up in another planet was not on his plans, and being praised for how innocent and pure his dark side was was the most embarrassing thing that has ** _ever_ ** happened to him.

Training with a secret mystical sword, breaking said sword, and having his potential unlocked were a walk in the park in comparison to the embarrassment and the nerves he was feeling knowing that he will need to face Piccolo sooner rather than later.

It was not fair, he needed more time, but more time might mean putting Piccolo in even more danger, and that is _ not _ something he will allow.

Piccolo's look of relief and awe, and something that he wanted to believe was something more, his cheeks and ears flushing purple as soon as he saw him back was...

He swallowed dryly and faced Buu.

The fight that followed, and his defeat, and having to be rescued by his Dad and Vegeta were a blow to his confidence but something positive too, everyone was too distracted to notice if he slipped away.

He gave a pointed look to Piccolo and he nodded, following up and out and away from where everyone else was.

They flew for a long while, at least it felt like it, and then they were sitting on their place, the one where they meet so long ago.

He didn't talk about what he said while he was in control of Babidi, and neither did Piccolo, but they waited together for something intangible in silence, as how they used to do all the time (unless he wanted to share something when he was younger, still unable to control himself while excited or angry)

Piccolo's hand on his head startled him, and when he looked up Piccolo-sama was blushing, with his eyes looking up front.

"I'm not- I am _ not _ against romance, just confused by what it entails, but if that is what you want-"

"No"

Piccolo looked at him in confusion and surprise, and he smiled and leaned closer.

"Piccolo, if you are accepting because I asked then I have to tell you that this is not what I want. Answer me this, what do _ you _ want?"

Piccolo blinked and tilted his head, "What _ I _want...?"

"Yes"

Piccolo scrunched his nose, which was really really cute, and closed his eyes as he thought-

"I- I want you to be happy, but you are human, you are supposed to be with another human, even if-"

Gohan assumed as much, it hurts but also warmed him, knowing that Piccolo wanted his happiness above all, but he was still curious about-

"even if?"

Piccolo's cheeks and ears turned a soft purple, "even if I enjoy spending time with you, or how much I feel annoyed and frustrated and pained when you spend time with others-"

Gohan's heart was beating wildly in his chest, Piccolo's words, and his whole demeanor, was all but screaming jealousy.

Did Piccolo-sama- Did Piccolo-sama love him like he does? willing to suffer by himself for his beloved happiness?

"-I want you to be _ happy _, and I can't give you that"

Gohan blinked the tears that filled his eyes, his face and ears burning and his heart-

"I _ love _ you, and the only thing I've ever wanted is to make ** _you_ ** happy"

Piccolo was blushing again, his eyes snapping open in surprise at his declaration.

"Gohan..."

He grinned and took Piccolo's hand in his, his fingers interlocking with those beautiful and perfect green ones.

"I ** _love_ ** you, Piccolo-sama, and if anyone in the universe can make me happy, truly and unreservedly happy, that's you and you alone"

Piccolo looked confused and touched and flustered, but a small smile and soft blush appeared on his lips and face.

Piccolo looked at his face, and then at their joined hands, and almost hesitatingly squeezed.

"You...make me happy too"

He grinned and Piccolo-sama smile widened just a bit, lifting their joined hands-

"this make me your boyfriend or-?"

"if that's as far as what you want to go, yes, but- if you are...um...interested or willing to go farther...."

Piccolo-sama blinked in confusion and he wanted to groan, or coo, at how innocent his Piccolo-sama was about these things.

"Umm...I...um...I...can...kiss you?"

Piccolo looked surprised by his words, but nodded all the same, no hesitation whatsoever.

He leaned closer to Piccolo, his eyes closing, and-

The soft brush of Piccolo-sama's lips against his own was heaven on earth, and the look of surprise on Piccolo-sama's face when he left those lips was almost as heavenly.

"How- How was it?"

Piccolo licked his lips, thoughtfully, and stayed silent for what felt like hours.

He finally nodded and-

"I....liked that, I don't mind if you want to do it again"

A part of Gohan wanted to push for more, to see how far he can push before-

"There- There are other things too, but holding hands and kissing is more than enough to me for now"

Piccolo nodded and squeezed, smirking when Gohan's cheeks filled with warm.

"I can get used to this relationship"

Gohan laughed and nodded, he was looking forward to this relationship too.

* * *

Omake/Sidestory

Shin was a relatively young Kaio, and for a Kaio of his age he was the most level-headed one, at least that was what everyone said around and behind his back, but even he has limits.

Meeting Son Goku, Son Gohan and company was something unexpected, to witness the eagerness for battle coming from Vegeta and Son Goku was surprising, even shocking, but he can deal with that.

Having the level-headed warrior, the innocent young looking one, Son Gohan, the one who admitted (and everyone keep commenting) that was not interested in training to the point he barely trained fighting Dabura to a stalemate was also something he could wrap his head around.

He was growing worried and afraid for the mortal when his behaviour suddenly changed, the boy rushing to Dabura, grabbing his face and _ blasting him _into non-existence effortlessly, grinning and almost laughing while Dabura screamed and cried and gurgled his last breaths.

That- that he cannot deal with, but as suddenly as that change happened Son Gohan was back to normal, laughing sheepishly as he scratched his head.

The reactions from Son Goku and Vegeta were unexpected, and learning that this _ kid _, as innocent and pure looking as he was was capable of such cruelty, and was aware and disliked that part of himself was only a short-lived relief, if it can be called that.

As soon as those words and explanation were uttered Gohan swayed on his feet, bending over and clutching his head as he _ screamed _ , his Ki blindingly bright around him, and the screaming continued and _ continued _ and ** _continued_ **, and another voice was joining in the screaming and Shin could only look helplessly and uselessly how two of the three warriors he brought with him were corrupted beyond salvation.

"What- What is happening!?"

"They- They are being corrupted by Babidi's Magic, whatever darkness they possess on their hearts have been unleashed and magnified!"

"That's- that's not possible! Gohan! Vegeta! Gohan! can you hear me?"

"It's not use, they are not the same people you know"

The first one to stop screaming was Vegeta, who looked at Son Goku with contempt, "you and me Kakarot, you cannot refuse me now"

Shin wanted to run when the first voice who started screaming, of the one who so effortlessly took Dabura, stopped.

He took a step back, looking between Son Goku, Vegeta and this new threat, but before he would do anything he felt a new presence making their way (their very very fast way) here.

He watched in despair as another person joined him, another one that will be killed, he needs to warn them-

"_ Gohan! _"

He looked at the person that appeared, and Gohan turned almost at the same time to face the new threat, powering up, Piccolo bracing for the attack and- and- and Gohan was _ hugging _ the Namek?

"Piccolo-sama! you are alright!"

He looked in shock at the mortal, who was practically purring in happiness in the embrace.

There were more words exchanged, and then a demand for a hug.

Piccolo looked at him in surprise and confusion and he returned the look at first, but then-

"I- I don't know how you are doing it, keeping him calm and non-aggressive, but keep doing that, if he grows annoyed he might-"

"he won't"

Shin could admire that undying trust and loyalty that Piccolo was displaying for Gohan, but this is by far the worse time to act like that.

Piccolo did indeed comply with Gohan's demand, after an almost endless moment of uncertainty, and the boy just smiled and sounded _ happier _.

Son Gohan was rambling about something, his ramblings almost nonstop, it was something related to love and romance and something like that, but too fast to be understood for someone not used to Gohan's fast paced ramblings, apparently, the only thing that Shin clearly understood was the end, something about 'really really happy' or something, and Piccolo was looking down in surprise, his face turning purple and his eyes-

"you are _ blushing _ ! I _ love _ when you blush!"

Shin looked at the two in surprise, and when Piccolo blushed worse he suppressed the urge to laugh.

Gohan was surprisingly and blatantly honest while possessed, it seems.

Piccolo huffed softly and ruffled the hair of the boy, making him pout.

"Let's talk about that after we deal with this, alright?"

"okay, it's a promise"

Gohan, like a child, raised his pinky finger and Piccolo, after a little hesitation did the same, joining them.

"Promise"

That's- that's the most tame and pure hearted dark side of anyone that Shin has ever seen, how would he ever doubt or be afraid of someone like Gohan?


	2. Arc2: Saiyans and Moon Phases.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo and Gohan are dating.
> 
> Being human means following human social rules and customs, aiming to fit expectations and their curiosity and awe seems limitless, friends are also are a must for humans as social creatures, Saiyans...not so much.
> 
> Saiyans are thickheaded, doing things their way, they are possessive and dominant, interacting with others only when it matters, and they _obsess_.
> 
> There are things that Saiyans experience that humans and Nameks do not.
> 
> Fortunately Gohan has Piccolo there to accept and help (but mostly tease) him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip this time, around 1 year after the end of last chapter. It will be cute and fluffy, in the usual Piccolo-Gohan flavor of fluff, but things are heating up _fast _

Gohan, taking Piccolo's opinion in consideration, decided to keep their relationship in the lowdown.

A part of him wanted to scream to the high heavens that Piccolo and him were together, but the more rational part of him knew that people couldn't be as understanding as Videl, his human best friend, was, not to mention that mom wouldn't approve and Piccolo would feel uncomfortable and even more self-conscious with all that negative attention.

Videl has been very understanding, after her initial disbelief and disapproval caused by the poor first impression that Piccolo-sama gave her, even helping him in his endeavours of keeping his relationship a secret, at least for a bit longer.

Videl at first was confused and even disapproving of Piccolo, for whatever reason, but not long after meeting him properly, and _ talking _ to him (and probably also realizing and seeing with her own eyes how utterly adorable and innocent Piccolo would be) she gave him her full approval and support.

Gohan wanted to believe that this approval didn't mean that much to him, and he _ would _have not cared if she disapproved, but it would have hurt, not that it would have stopped him.

Gohan was grateful, very very grateful, with all that Videl has done for him.

Gohan didn't care about money, he knows it is important and a necessary evil but he never truly cared about it, so it was understandable that he would feel embarrassed and be blindsided with Videl talking her dad into giving him the money he deserved for defeating Cell.

Gohan was the one to talk her _ down _ from her initial demand, arguing that Hercule Satan _ did _ in fact help, and that he was taking care of Buu, and Gohan didn't need or care or would have any use to that much money.

Gohan didn't know what to feel about it, about having so much money (but way less than Videl originally wanted to give), and having mom _ refusing _ the money that he wanted to give her to help with the bills and expenses, but what he _ was _ grateful for was having a place of his own (not that he didn't feel uncomfortable and anxious at first)

Having his own place was both a blessing and nerve-wracking:

It was a blessing because he was able to spend as long with Piccolo-sama as he wished, without anyone walking on them or commenting on how much time he spend or didn't spend studying or training (not that he studied any less, just that he did while holding Piccolo-sama's hand, or in his lap or company)

It was also nerve-wracking because everyone that payed attention to their Ki, or had highlighted senses, _ knew _, or at least suspected, how much time they spent together (which was both trilling and an embarrassingly smug and arousing thought), not to mention the times that people could just appear in his doorway, usually interrupting him when he was sharing an absolutely perfect kiss with-

Gohan shook his head, trying to get rid of those images.

Piccolo and him have been together for almost a year now, and they _ had _ gone farther than a kiss, but it usually only involved hands, fingers and mouths. 

Their first time together was trilling, nerve-wracking, informative, the most awkward moment of his life, and also absolutely amazing and perfect.

Piccolo-sama's biology was as alien as it was amazing and _ beautiful _ and perfect.

Gohan has always been interested in Namekian biology, from both a scientific standpoint as for a more personal one, but, spending so much time with Piccolo, in a more intimate and personal level than ever before, only further cemented how different a Namek is to a human.

Gohan was surprised at first, not knowing how to react or act, but it was Piccolo, surprisingly enough (not really), that helped and guided him explaining how a Namek reproductive system works.

Piccolo was not particularly interested in the physical aspect (not that he didn't enjoy it when it happened), which was par of the course when it comes to Nameks, apparently, and Gohan was, while in need for some sexual release from time to time, not as interested or focused as humans his age seemed to be.

Gohan wondered about it from time to time; was he going along with what Piccolo felt comfortable with because he was more interested in the emotional aspect? or because he was a bit like Piccolo? enjoying the act but not interested in actively seeking it?

He wanted to believe it was the first, and everything pointed that way, but at the same time...

There were times that Piccolo was the one to initiate physical contact, knowing that Gohan was stressed and sexual release helped him unwind in a healthy, non violent way, but Gohan was, while touched and absolutely and irresistibly and irrevocably interested in Piccolo-sama and his absolutely amazing biology and skills, barely able to perform to satisfaction.

Piccolo didn't comment on that, didn't seem to notice either, if his reactions and the state his lover usually ended was any indication, but for Gohan?

It's was frustrating and confusing how he was so receptive, almost over-receptive, to Piccolo-sama's scent and touch, waiting and needing more and more, and other times...

He was in one of his receptive moods right now, not even out of bed and already almost unable to think of anything besides Piccolo-sama's scent, Piccolo-sama's taste, Piccolo-sama's voice, Piccolo-sama's-

"Gohan?"

He _ whined _at that voice, at that sinfully arousing voice, a pitifully animalistic sound that startled him.

His face was burning in embarrassment and Piccolo's hand was brushing his hair out of his face, making him turn to face-

Piccolo was blushing faintly, the twist of his lips giving away the amusement he was feeling.

"It doesn't look like fever"

Gohan pouted and Piccolo-sama smirked, leaning closer and pecking his lips, making his heart beat to go even wilder in his chest.

"Get up already"

Piccolo-sama turned on his heels, walking to the door-

"but-"

Piccolo paused in the doorframe, his ears turning purple-

"we...can do _ that _, but only after you get up and eat something"

Gohan's face heated up, and a grin spread on his lips.

It didn’t matter that Piccolo-sama was all but abandoning him to bed, and left him all alone in his room, because Piccolo _ is willing _ to do more today, to go all the way, but only if he get up and-

"_ Wait for me! _"

* * *

Piccolo was both confused and amused by Gohan's behaviour, it is not unusual for him to be more interested on physical contact on days like this, and more willing to let Piccolo take command and _ be _ the one giving him pleasure on days of the new moon, it _ must _ be the Saiyan blood on him, but he never made that sort of sound, or looked and behaved quite like_ that- _

Piccolo shook his head, repressing an anticipatory shudder at what and _ how _ Gohan will act today.

Piccolo is not as interested on sex as humans seem to be, not surprising since most Nameks never experience actual copulation, much more willing to reproduce from asexual means, but having Gohan as a lover has taught him to appreciate and enjoy those instances of carnal pleasure.

Gohan's fluctuating interest was surprising and confusing at first, but as soon as he figured out the pattern it was somewhat relieving, knowing it was nothing to do with him, and having Gohan agree with his actions was...

Piccolo didn't mind acting as the passive one, it was the most logical option and the easier one to act on, but knowing how much Gohan enjoyed when he took control, how much he enjoyed being touched and penetrated, Piccolo wanted and enjoyed taking command from time to time, enjoying _ Gohan's _ enjoyment at being passive.

Their non-verbal agreement at scheduling their physical encounters was easy once the pattern was acknowledged, Piccolo will allow full intimacy at full moon and Gohan will allow the same at new moon, and the rest of the time will depend on a variety of factors.

Piccolo didn't mind when they reached full intimacy on other days either, it was something to be expected when having a mate from a different species, it was a different and enjoyable type of pleasure when he was expected, or at least encouraged, to be both passive and dominant on the same encounter, but allowing physical intimacy too often caused him undue discomfort, his system rebelling at being copulated that often and not producing an egg as a result.

A surprised sound, followed by something falling and breaking snapped Piccolo from his ludicrous and heated thoughts.

He focused his hearing on his Gohan, who was...cursing?

He blinked in surprise and confusion and looked at the door, where he would hear Gohan approaching from.

"P-Piccolo-sama"

The fear and confusion and some other unnamed emotion coming from Gohan made him tense, feeling the concern and worry that he always felt for his young friend mounting.

He was about to open his mouth to ask him what was wrong when he noticed-

Fluffy, long, lively and _ distracting _.

Piccolo froze as that furry limb waved almost mockingly in the air.

Piccolo remembers that furry tail, and all the dangers and care it seemed to require and take, but he never noticed how _ distracting _ it was, or how well it suited Gohan.

Gohan lost his tail when he was still a small child, Piccolo was the one to cut it the first time, but it never looked so distracting or- or _ attractive _, it was just a furry limb, it shouldn't-

"-iccolo?"

Piccolo blinked slowly and looked away, feeling his face and ears heating up in an unwanted blush.

"Your tail is...distracting, it suits you"

Gohan made a sound of surprise, followed by one of understanding.

"You...like it?"

Piccolo felt like snorting at such-

"Yes Gohan, I like your tail"

Gohan soft laugh, and his calloused fingers interlocking with his green ones were almost as distracting as that furry tail of his, or his ludicrous thoughts about how _ sensitive _ that thing might be, and if it was as much of an erogenous zone as the scar tissue that used to maar his half-saiyan lover.

* * *

Piccolo was only mildly surprised when Gohan, after eating as much as he always does, or perhaps even more than usual, pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A part of Piccolo had been wondering if their routine would be broken by the sudden appearance of that very _ very _ distracting furry appendage, if they would spend today trying to figure out how and why it reappeared and forget all about being intimate with each other, it would not have been an illogical course of action, just a bit... _ disappointing _, if he is truthful with himself.

Having Gohan's lips covering his own, and those deceivingly small and delicate hands massaging his neck and pulling him closer, all but making him sit on Gohan's lap, was enough to destroy those thoughts.

Gohan's needs, on this particular day, were not so easily dealt with, his half-saiyan mate required at least a couple of sexual releases in the morning, usually by hand or mouth, for him to be able to do more than stare distractedly at nothing when Classes were had.

It was amusing seeing his Mate like that, tempting Piccolo into letting him be sometimes, but Gohan cared about his studies and as much as he enjoyed teasing the young man, the reactions Gohan had when it happened, before Piccolo figured out the reason behind his airheadedness those days, were not worth it.

Piccolo didn't mind those kisses, he _ does _ enjoy them and the way Gohan's tongue teased and caressed his own, even if sometimes they catch him by surprise and make a pesky and annoying blush appear on his face (as how do the chaste ones too)

Gohan was particularly affectionate and passionate whenever Piccolo cooked, and since today not only was full moon but also a weekend meant that Gohan didn't need to go out and follow some schedule when he would spend it being physically intimate with him.

It always surprised Piccolo how touched and affectionate Gohan becomes after eating something cooked by him, it's probably related to Saiyans and their constant need for food.

Gohan broke the kiss and _ pouted _.

"Piccolo-sama, you are not paying attention"

Piccolo blinked, followed by a teasing smirk.

"I am paying attention to _ you _, thinking about you, is it not enough?"

Gohan's face reddened, his lips doing that amusing smile-slash-grimace that he did whenever that Piccolo hinted at the depth of his feelings and interest while implying, at the same time, that physical contact didn't affect or interest him as much as it did, with _ Gohan _.

Piccolo shouldn't tease his mate like this, but the width spectrum of Gohan's facial expressions is something that has fascinated him ever since he first laid eyes on his best friend and mate.

Humans have a whole spectrum of facial expressions not easily accessible for a Namek, but even as a small child Gohan was on another level altogether, it was how noisy he used to be one of the main reasons of why he didn't tease him that much. (He threatened him through, and the expressions were just as fascinating as they were amusing)

Gohan looked unhappy, and the uncomfortableness and tight feeling on his chest of what Piccolo learned meant guilt made him almost frown.

He sighed and leaned closer, pressing his lips to Gohan's ones in a silent apology.

"I was paying attention, and enjoying the kiss, just also thinking about other things related to you and..."

He felt his face heating up, annoyed with himself for hurting Gohan, and also for feeling embarrassed about admitting-

"...how affectionate you are whenever I cook for you, I..._ enjoy _...it"

Gohan was grinning wide, his face a very eye-catching shade of red, and his eyes were-

Before Piccolo could find a word to describe those beautiful caramel orbs of his mate, the very _ very _ distracting furry appendage waved, mocking him, from just inches in front of his face.

Piccolo blinked slowly, feeling his face and ears heating up, and the urge to lick his lips and _ touch- _

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked away, feeling his cheeks and ears heating up worse.

"Your tail is _ distracting _ , very _ very _ distracting"

Gohan laughed, holding his hands and-

"You can touch it, if that's what you want, I don't mind"

* * *

Gohan was amused, and also slightly freaked out, but mostly amused, by Piccolo-sama's reaction to the sudden appearance of his tail.

He was admittedly very very freaked out at first, but Piccolo's initial reaction to the sight of his tail, almost the same focused look than a cat has while following a toy with its eyes, just cuter and _ on Piccolo _-

The dilated pupils, and the blush covering his absolutely perfect cheekbones and ears, are not something he could ever get enough of.

At first he was confused and worried by that reaction, but when Piccolo-sama told him that his tail was distracting and that he liked it?

Gohan wanted to glomp them, to kiss them, and do all sort of naughty things here and there, or just cuddle, even if he was feeling way _ way _ too horny to be content with just a cuddle.

Piccolo was embarrassed by his reaction so Gohan didn't comment, but when he was kissing and Piccolo was barely answering-

He was worried, Piccolo-sama wasn’t someone to return his kisses so half-heartedly unless there was something important on his mind.

Piccolo's assurance, his kiss, and his follow-up distraction because of his tail, again, only made Gohan's amusement and love grow.

Piccolo huffed in indignation and annoyance at his offer, but he _ did _ reach for his tail, brushing the fur and-

"ah..."

Piccolo-sama looked at him in unconcealed amusement, again sofly scratching-

Fuck- Fuckfuckfuckfuck!

Gohan breathed slowly, his head thrown back in pleasure and trying to keep himself calm, he has been trying to control his erection since he woke, and had been successful so far, but with that simple action he was _ completely _ hard.

Piccolo's eyes were wide, his face painted a lovely purple, and-

He arched his back again, thrusting and seeking the _ friction- _

Piccolo stopped his caresses and Gohan huffed in frustration.

"That's _ mean _, I was almost there"

Piccolo chuckled and leaned closer, sensually brushing his lips with his own.

"I assumed that you would prefer to be rid of clothes before orgasming, preferably with me in the same state, but if you want to cum by me teasing your tail then be my guest"

Piccolo-sama was _ evil _ , talking against his lips so dirty to him, Gohan cursed the day he learned how to talk dirty and how much Gohan loved it, Piccolo was a _ tease _ and Gohan loved _ everything _ about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Videl Pov that explain things when most of it is done with, but would spoil way too much to publish before so...
> 
> Next chapter start the fluffy smut, be warned.


	3. Arc 2: Namek Biology and Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namek biology was more alien than what humans or saiyans realized, and there are many reasons as for why they shouldn't be compatible.
> 
> Saiyans are intense, specially on Full Moon, and Nameks are not used to intense physical stimulation, there was a reason as to why most Nameks actually avoid it.
> 
> Piccolo...is not like most Nameks, more than willing to spoil his mate in ways that most would never think of.
> 
> And Gohan? He knows at least part of it.
> 
> Fortunately Gohan and Piccolo _are_ compatible, Piccolo's un-Namek like behaviour just _a perfect Match_ to Gohan's intensity and focus, and if not then his brain and instincts take care of fill that gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, I apologize if the technical terms are a bit jarring but Piccolo is a Namek and his processing of pleasure and intimacy is different than how a human does, same as his biology and how it affects him.

Piccolo was enjoying having Gohan at his mercy, or at least as much his mercy as Gohan has ever allowed him on full moon.

The way that Gohan arched his back, humping him, and moaned unrestricted was almost the same than when he is being penetrated.

Piccolo _ loved _ seeing Gohan like that, seeing the pleasure that Gohan got from him and his actions was one of the most addictive things that Piccolo has ever experienced.

Relocating to the bedroom and undressing was annoying, but a necessary evil, Gohan climbing him and licking and sucking and _ biting _ his neck, and the glands located there, was nothing new, nor was the heat that started to form in his lower body and crotch area.

Gohan pushed him to the bed, and Piccolo followed his wordless demand with the ease of practice, eyeing that furry limb from the corner of his eyes.

No, not yet.

Gohan straddled his abdomen, and-

Piccolo closed his eyes and shuddered when Gohan's lips found his antennae and-

He shuddered again, harder this time, feeling the warmth and wetness on both of his antennae, feeling the heat on his crotch transforming to a _ throbbing- _

He gasped softly when his sexual organs started to push forward, the rearrangement of his lower body was always uncomfortable to some extent, the sensation was not something new or distressing in any way, but it always managed to-

Piccolo _ gasped _ when a finger slipped inside his female organ and raised an arm to cover his eyes with his forearm.

The fact that Gohan is touching first and not plunging in one go means that he probably will spend some time teasing and preparing him as a payback for the teasing Piccolo did, and Piccolo wasn’t at all against the idea, at least for the first part of it.

Gohan's finger thrusted and twisted and Piccolo sighed in contentment, the slow stretching of his inner walls was not something that happened very often on the full moon and whenever it happened Piccolo wouldn't help but enjoy.

When full moon comes Gohan became eager, sometimes too eager to remember how different their biology was, and while Piccolo didn't mind pain and was used to it, he preferred to keep it away from these activities, if possible.

Gohan's single finger thrusted and twisted more, and there were lips teasing his male organ to attention.

Piccolo is sure other Nameks are never subjected to this pleasurable torture, what with the telepathic bond allowing their body to prepare either their male or their female organ, never expected to unlock and use both sexual organs at the same time, especially when they are not even completely exposed.

Piccolo's mental bond with Gohan was not any help, Gohan too fond of _ both _ organs to pick one over other, even when Piccolo was supposed to perform only one role and that indecision, or rather interest, making the exposition of his organs need some physical coaxing.

There was suction on his male organ, and another finger slipping inside his female one, and Piccolo gritted his teeth, feeling his body stressing at the demand to perform both roles at the same time, his body would, it learned how, but not this _ soon- _

Piccolo panted as he felt Gohan's lips leaving his half-exposed and half-erect male organ, his female organ throbbing around those skilled and playful digits, frustrated and annoyed with himself for lasting that short, and feeling embarrassed at the small amount of lubricant that his female organ was covering those digits on.

A Namek's female organ don't lubricate as efficiently as a human female organ, as how Gohan forgets when too eager, it lubricate but only half as efficiently as a human one, if that, and mainly when an orgasm is had, and while it was possible to make him as wet as how human females get when aroused a Namek female organ's main function was to _ collect _, the lubrication was to avoid a burn from friction but it wouldn't and didn't help with-

"hah..."

Gohan fingers started moving again, more energetically this time, and Piccolo groaned and grumbled in frustration at needing _ this _ performed in the first place.

His female organ needed at least two orgasms to avoid a tear at being penetrated with a non-namek male organ, a Namek male organ was- was-

He grumbled when Gohan's other hand enveloped his slippery male organ and started _ pumping _.

He _ was _ enjoying this, don't get him wrong, but having- _ having- _

"Fuck!"

His back arched, and his male organ throbbed, and the fingers inside-

Piccolo lowered his forearm, embarrassed and curious about the mess he must have made out of Gohan.

Gohan was blinking owlishly at him, his face and part of his hair covered with his seed.

Piccolo didn't mind that look on his mate, he actually liked it and almost any expression he had or could reach, but Piccolo was amused and somewhat frustrated that this time it was only his male organ which released, meaning that he will need more preparation and fingering for his body to compensate the lack of lubrication in Gohan's-

Gohan's lips around his spent male organ was annoying and pleasurable and-

His female organ was orgasming _ now _, and Piccolo gritted his teeth and grimaced at the wetness that was starting to seep-

He grumbled as another finger joined the two already inside him, his thighs shaking for the constant stimulation, his male organ throbbing and throbbing with a threat of release.

Piccolo preferred when Gohan focused on only one organ at the time, it was easier for his body to catch up and be able to do both jobs, orgasming at the same time or at least when the correct one was being teased when his organs were stimulated for separate in the beginning, and _ this _ is why Piccolo is wary of teasing too much his mate, especially the day of full moon, Gohan knows of this and this teasing and sexual torture is Gohan's payback.

Piccolo was about to lift his arm again, submitting himself to whatever Gohan wants to do to him as payback but then he saw that very very distracting furry tail, remembering his previous thoughts, and _ smirked _.

* * *

Gohan _ loved _ whenever Piccolo-sama allowed him to touch and taste and tease him as much as he wanted, Piccolo-sama's teasing made him crazy and Piccolo-sama _ knew it, _ especially when he agreed beforehand to-

Gohan's erection throbbed at just the thought of what they will be doing.

Gohan would spend hours like this, tasting and teasing his mate to completion again and again and _ again _, and only when Piccolo-sama's strong thighs were too tired, Piccolo-sama too spend, would he fuck him how he wants and deserves, slow and fast, deep and shallow, sofly and rough, and in as many positions as he-

"Fuck!"

Piccolo-sama's hand on his tail, and his claws (even if the correct term is talons) scratching him, along with the lingering taste of Piccolo-sama's sweet nectar on his tongue, was enough to make him cum untouched.

Gohan pouted, he wanted to cum inside Piccolo, after preparing and teasing him some more.

His breathing was still fast and Gohan tried to calm down from his high as Piccolo seated on the bed, his beautiful eyes narrowed with a scolding glare and an amused twist of his lips, his fingers still around his tail.

God, he was so perfect.

"If you are done playing I suggest you to get on with it, or I will start experimenting with this-"

Piccolo-sama's pull, followed by his-

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! OK, ok, just-"

Piccolo changed his hold on his tail and Gohan released a breath of relief, his cock throbbing and fully erect already.

"You are _ evil _"

Piccolo snorted, shaking his head.

"I am not the one who planned to copulate until you were unable to stand, I am?"

Gohan blushed but didn't refute his words, Piccolo-sama looked absolutely delightful when he was barely able to breathe, even less walk.

Gohan nodded to himself, accepting the scolding for what it was (not that it will stop him at all)

Gohan knew that Piccolo-sama didn’t mind it that much, he was the one to pull Gohan to a hug and a kiss when everything is done, usually with a half-mumbled, breathless and well pleasured variation of either needy brat or horny brat, sometimes both.

Gohan nodded again and seated properly on the bed, kneeling wouldn't work for this, at least on the beginning.

Piccolo raised a browbridge, the Namek equivalent of an eyebrow, and snorted softly, his hand was still around his tail as he smirked.

God, he was so _ sexy _ like that.

"_ Really _?"

Gohan blinked innocently but nodded eagerly, knowing that Piccolo-sama has a weakness for his innocent look, sometimes, when it suits him, his grin almost hurting by how-

Piccolo snorted again, his face and ears turning a soft purple as he got closer and straddled his thighs, his hand never releasing his abused and mistreated tail (Piccolo was _ so careful _ with it, scratching it just enough and just right to-)

"You are so _ spoiled _"

Gohan shuddered when Piccolo properly straddled him, his cock still outside was throbbing against Piccolo's cock, at least what it had contact with for the angle and different shapes.

Piccolo-sama's cock was as fascinating as it was pleasurable and beautiful;

A deep almost blue purple color, a very _ very _thick base with an almost conical shape, meaning that the head, if it can be called that, was the width of two of his thumbs put together while the closer it got to the base the thicker it got, the length was also impressive, at least 12", there were bumps and ridges too on that cock, and it was self lubricating.

All of that made it very enjoyable for their cocks to be pressed together like this, or to taste him, or be penetrated with it, the slim tip just perfect for that job, Piccolo-sama's cock was just _ perfect _.

And his vagina was just as perfect, hugging and tightening on the head of his cock like a glove, on _ all _ his cock, from base to head, the most notable things different from a human's one was the lack of a clitoris (at which the cock was the perfect replacement) and a slightly lowered production rate of lubrication.

It didn’t make sense at first how Piccolo's vagina would be so tight, even at his base, when Namek cocks had bases that were what they were, but it apparently it has two reasons; It stretched as much as it was needed and no more, and since Piccolo always had both organs exposed at the same time when they were unlocked they were _ never _ their full size.

Just thinking about it made Gohan shudder in both need and fear, Piccolo's cock was big and pleasurable enough already but knowing it can be even bigger? Gohan is both intrigued and intimidated by the thought, not sure if he would take more than he has.

That also means that the tightness was always just a bit more than what it would be if only the female part was in use, and his cock would go from 12" to 8" in length, or even lower, depending on how much Gohan stimulated his other sex.

Gohan loved this feature of his lover, not that Piccolo-sama fully realized _ why _ Gohan enjoyed teasing both of his sexes so much.

Piccolo lowering his body, and his cock being _ squeezed- _

"Fuck! Piccolo-sama, you are _ killing me _"

Gohan pressed his forehead to Piccolo's chest, the tightness was _ maddening, _just the way he loved and sometimes needed, and the slow descent of Piccolo only making it more so, and the only reason he was not cuming right away was precisely that same tightness that was making him crazy.

* * *

Piccolo was very patient when it comes to Gohan, allowing him many liberties that he would never even _ think _ of allowing others, but even he has a limit.

He knew that Gohan will want sex today, he has been mentally preparing for it for weeks, from the very last full moon if he wants to be more exact, and it's that long wait what has made him interested on the event, eager even, not that he would voice that out.

For Piccolo foreplay has not that much meaning, even if it was pleasurable at the time, but what he enjoyed above all was knowing and listening and seeing Gohan's pleasure, _ feeling _ it resonating from their bond, and Copulation it's the highest expression of Gohan's bond and Gohan's pleasure, an outlet for the depth of his feelings even, for both Gohan and _ him _.

Piccolo would normally take Gohan's teasing without complaining too much, no matter how overwhelmed he grew, Gohan enjoyed teasing him and he enjoyed spoiling his mate, just not in the more immediately thought ways, but today, having the means to speed up some things?

He couldn't pass that down, not when how he will speed up things was also something that Gohan enjoyed (not to mention how addictive the sensation of that furry tail against his skin was, it twisting and twitching on and around his grip as Gohan's _ full body- _)

Piccolo _ shuddered _ at the memories of only minutes before.

Huffing in amusement at himself, and at how eager Gohan looked and he himself felt whenever his mate asked or expected or requested a more active role from him when acting as the submissive one.

It was not how he preferred things, at least not- It was embarrassing being the one to penetrate himself on Gohan- _ with _ Gohan's organ.

After Gohan teasing he was always sensitive, all his nerves ends singing in pleasure, confusion and _ expectation _, not that he will give to the last one, at least- at least not without Gohan's requesting and permission first.

Piccolo was never sure where to place his hands when Gohan asked this from him, he usually ended placing one on his shoulder and another in the nape of his neck, to make kissing him easier, but considering that he had Gohan's tail on hand, and he was unwilling to part with it...

He rested the forearm of the hand that had hold of the tail on Gohan's shoulders, careful to not tease it in any way yet, and it twisted around his wrist as a furry bracelet, apparently also unwilling to part with him, the other found its way to Gohan's head, which was pressed against his chest making Gohan sigh and purr in delight.

Piccolo always found amusing how Gohan doing that always made him look smaller, younger even, but the way the rest of his body was and _ reacted _ , specially the organ that was making its presence known and is and _ will _ go inside-

Piccolo breathed slowly, the sensation of Gohan filling him, the parting of his flesh and Gohan's awe, at a pace _ he _ set, was- was-

He grumbled to himself, he was still oversensitive for all the teasing, his body still remembering the orgasms that it was forced to endure and doing its best to provide even more, in the most irritating and inconvenient times, it seems.

Gohan wasn’t even halfway in and his body was already clamping around the intrusion, lubricating more, and just at the perfect time to-

Gohan, feeling his body tightening, grabbed his hips and-

"Ughk!"

It was intense, the parting of his flesh like that, and Piccolo both enjoyed and was wary of the experience.

His insides struggled to part at first, how they always did, and it was frustrating how the lower he got, the more of Gohan he had inside, the more intense and- and-

Piccolo gritted his teeth, embarrassed and frustrated, but also _ relieved _, at feeling his insides tightening again and even more slick lubricating the way, for once his body remembering what organ was being stimulated.

Gohan released an beast-like growl, and Piccolo barely had the time to mentally brace himself when Gohan pushed him to the bed, grabbing his legs and-

"Ughk-!"

It was ** _intense_ **, the way that Gohan filled him, his organ thrusting and throbbing inside him, bending him over and-

His body was reacting _ again _, spilling between their bodies, and Gohan's hands on his thighs were forcing his body to bend more, parting them wide, and Piccolo-

His breath was coming fast, his heart hammering in his chest, feeling his flesh being parted this way was-

He shook his head, trying to keep it together a bit longer, Gohan's wild side always made difficult to focus on anything beyond-

Gohan bending over, his lips covering his own, and a particularly vicious thrust was what made him.

All his muscles tensed, his back arched and his mouth opened in a silent growl, more fluids released between their bodies and inside, some even trickling down between his legs, and- and-

The _ sound _, that wet slap of flesh against flesh was the only thing that he would heard, the only thing that mattered.

Gohan's tongue inside his mouth, his hands pawing his body, and being twisted and turned around, manhandled like a small child or some sort of toy were acknowledged, but the only thing he could focus on was the sound of flesh against flesh, of his body submitting to Gohan's whims, Gohan's growls and moans of pleasure against his back and-

Piccolo closed his mouth around his arm, that at some point ended in front of his face, feeling his purple blood filling his mouth and spilling all over the bedding and pressing his forehead to the mattress as his body _ clamped- _

His body was shaking, his thighs twitching, and Gohan continued to pound inside _ him- _

Piccolo knew this was bad, his thighs, hips and insides were already beginning to feel bruised, and no matter how pleasurable it felt right now, if Gohan continued like this-

All of a sudden Piccolo remembers the main reason why he never, _ ever _ , allow Gohan full intimacy on full moon until- _ until- _

Piccolo cursed, gritting his teeth harder against his arm, the taste and pain grounding as his body convulsed again and Gohan _ didn't _ ** _pause_ **

Piccolo should have helped Gohan take the edge first, a couple of times at least, he always does, why didn’t he?

Gohan's passionate side is something that Piccolo enjoy, as long as Gohan-

Teeth clamping on his shoulder and feeling Gohan's power rising made him shudder, both on interest and wariness.

Gohan lost himself to the moment when it is full moon, Piccolo doesn’t mind that too much, but when the edge is not taken care of broken ribs and hips are almost a certainty and it was not fun when-

Piccolo could feel Gohan's hands on his hips, his hand snaking between his legs and-

** _Intense_ **, that's the only word he has to describe it, his body was tensing up, and his muscle strength and focus fading at the restless onlash of sensations and nonstop pleasure.

He needed to do something, Gohan would never forgive himself if-

Gritting his teeth harder, his fangs bumping uncomfortably against bone as his body betrayed him once more was- he tried to think on something, anything, but his body and mind were not cooperating.

He felt raw, as if the only things he was able to feel were pleasure and a fading sense of pain.

His wrist was suddenly being tugged, and something soft, and very very-

He blinked at the tail, practically shoved in his face, and-

It was worth a shot

Furry, hairy and _ smooth _, Piccolo thought in surprise, tongue slobbering and caressing that stupidly distracting tail that so fascinated him so far, smoother then he first assumed, he amended.

Gohan paused on his thrusts, probably distracted by his actions.

Humans don't realize, he didn’t either at first, how lacking Namek's sense of tact is, at least when it comes to his green skin and pink patches, Piccolo's only point of reference is Gohan and Gohan senses, and Gohan...he doesn’t seem to have noticed so far, but if this can caught his attention...

Gohan purred and started nuzzling his back, as if calming down from something, and Piccolo was so surprised that he almost released it.

is- is it possible that Gohan's intensity at full moon is related to- to what? an unconscious attempt to get his approval in the form of tail licking and teasing? is that why Gohan was so reactive at whenever he caressed, licked or scratched the scar tissue that used to house his tail, which is now returned?

Piccolo nibbled the tail, and Gohan _ thrusted _, and Piccolo-

Gohan's hands were on him again, _ everywhere _ , his thrusting resuming and Piccolo- _ Piccolo- _

His body was clamping again, even more fluids spilling, and Piccolo _ bit _ and warmth was filling him, filling and _ filling _ and-

His body clamped once more, and he growled lowly and loud in pleasure and- and _ pleasure._

Piccolo breathed slowly, deeply, catching his breath after the first time Gohan filled him was always harder, the shock on his system at being filled like this was-

He shook his head, listening to the unsteady but more normal heart rate and breathing pattern of Gohan, _ his _ Gohan, and feeling himself relax.

It was intense, Gohan releasing inside always made him feel raw, the feeling was nice, warm, and even when he felt almost bloated, curiously never before to this extent, Piccolo truly enjoyed it, and as long as Gohan won't pull out just yet and let him recover...

He wouldn’t mind continuing from where they left, being filled once or twice more wouldn't be bad either, but probably not as many as...as...usual.

"I love you, Piccolo-sama"

Piccolo smirked and snorted at Gohan's words, he was always able to-

"I know brat, I do too"

Piccolo felt his cheeks warming, talking about his feelings and what he wanted always made him feel odd- _ embarrassed _, that was the word- and after being filled his mind, logic and mental filter always took a bit to recover.

"Piccolo?"

"Hmm?"

Gohan's hands were on his back, on his stomach, on-

"Wha-...What are you doing..?"

Gohan chuckled and nuzzled his back, "checking- checking I didn't hurt you, I didn't hurt you, did I? The smell of your blood is-"

Piccolo blinked slowly, his mind still somewhat gone, and snorted.

"_ I _ bit myself, it was...intense...more than usual at any rate, and I didn't want to- _ to- _"

Piccolo frowned, annoyed and frustrated at being-

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo almost snarled, barely containing the urge.

"Shut- let me..."

He breathed, and breathed again, feeling his faculties retuning the more he-

"You were horny, more than usual for the full moon-"

The half-whispered "Full moon?" Was not- It didn't distract him too much

"-and it didn’t help that I forgot to take the edge off of that lust before allowing you inside, you didn't hurt me more than what I tolerate and even enjoy, _ that's _ why I needed to ground myself somehow, it was _ intense _ and I couldn't _ think" _


	4. Arc 2: Messed up (Pure) Feelings and Pure (Messed up) Actions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan's feelings for Piccolo are pure, even if they feel wrong when he act certain ways.
> 
> Piccolo's feelings are wrong, at least he feels that way.
> 
> Nameks are not like humans, and not even close to a saiyan, their biology, looks and their reactions are the more noticeable ones.
> 
> What they do have in common are how intense they can be at times, and how...mischievous...they can act.

Gohan looked at Piccolo-sama's wide shoulders in silence.

Gohan...was his lust related to the phases of the moon? but more importantly, Piccolo was aware and...

Gohan could feel his face heating up in happiness at learning how attentive Piccolo was of him, how he discovered and allowed and helped him when it happened, but more than that-

Tears were streaming down his eyes and face, as how he used to do when younger.

Piccolo allowed himself to be hurt, Gohan _ hurt _ him, and all for what? for being part-Saiyan, unable to control himself?

"I'm- I'm _ sorry! _"

Piccolo was grumbling against his arms, or a pillow, it was not completely clear, it was a sound that he did whenever he was frustrated or feeling confused, different than the grumbling meaning pleasure and confusion and frustration.

"_ Gohan _, I...I don't mind when you act like that"

Gohan looked up, and Piccolo's ears were a very very beautiful purple color.

Does that mean- Does that mean that Piccolo-sama _ likes _ it, ** _him_ **, when he is being too forceful?

Gohan always felt guilty about how rough he is with Piccolo-sama when he is horny, which is apparently related to full moon (if Piccolo-sama says so then it must be true), but-

"really?"

Piccolo snorted, shaking his head and-

"Yes, Gohan, I..._ enjoy _ when you act like that, as long as it is not too often and I am allowed to pleasure you back in a similar manner when new moon comes, and you remember to keep your power in check to avoid too many injuries"

Gohan blinked in confusion and then his face was _ burning _

Gohan has always wondered why Piccolo was so- so-

He was hard again, and Piccolo was grumbling to himself, pleasure and frustration and confusion this time.

"And _ that's _ why I needed to help you before allowing you inside"

"Sorry, just- remembering _ you- _"

It was so _ hot _ , and it felt _ so good _ , whenever Piccolo decided to take control and pleasure and fuck him the way that he did the days that his lust was lowest (new moon, that _ must _ be new moon)

Gohan always focused on pleasuring Piccolo as much as possible, Gohan enjoyed anything and everything that Piccolo did to him, it was only fair that he returned the favor.

Piccolo didn't feel as much pleasure as Gohan himself did, or perhaps he did, sometimes, but only releasing inside truly unmade him and unfortunately Piccolo didn't allow it that often.

Full moon, or being rough, was apparently another thing that he enjoyed and the new moon, apparently, was when Piccolo wanted to spoil him and-

Gohan whined at the memories, he should pull out already, who knows how much he hurt his beloved Mate, but Piccolo snorted and arched his back, pressing him deeper, and looked at him over his shoulder with a _ look- _

"Are you done _ already _?"

He growled and _ thrusted _ , and Piccolo was gasping and Gohan let himself go, a part of him wanted to apologize and stop, true, but Piccolo was a _ tease _ and he ** _must know_ ** what he looking and asking that would do to him.

As he thrusted and thrusted Piccolo just gasped, huffed and grumbled, the usual vocalization that he did while being penetrated. 

Gohan _ loved _ those sounds, so different but just as heartfelt than what a human would in-

Piccolo's soft touch on his tail, he _ teasing- _

He ** _thrusted_ **, trying to get more of those delightful sounds from his Mate.

Piccolo's low and breathless growls were- _ were- _

Soft caresses, followed by more teasing, and Piccolo's ears were purple, lower than usual, and _ his body- _

He was tightening again, shaking all over, and he _ thrusted _, pulling them and turning and-

_ More- _ His tail was-

Piccolo was on his lap again, back first, and he _ thrusted _, biting his neck and slipping his hand to- to-

Piccolo was throbbing, his hand unable to _ circumvent- _

Touch, taste, Piccolo-sama's _ scent- _

Gohan _ thrusted _ and Piccolo was arching and twitching and-

His tail was wet, and Piccolo was looking at him, flushed and smirking as he released his tail and-

Piccolo was bended over, again, his face at just inches of his own and he _ kissed _ him, feeling his tongue-

Gohan _ growled _ as Piccolo's claws scratched, he released inside and Piccolo's growl of pleasure was-

He breathed, resting his face on Piccolo-sama's chest-

"...Wow..."

this was- this was _ the most- _

"Intense?"

Gohan nodded, feeling his cheeks warm up, Piccolo's _ intense _, in this situation, meant overwhelmed, or at least overwhelmed for him.

Piccolo's hand was caressing his tail, as he has been for the whole...

"I _ like _ your tail, keep it"

Gohan looked up, and Piccolo was _ smirking _, looking well pleasured but-

He pouted, Piccolo-sama's look was not as-

"_ Brat _"

"What"

Piccolo was looking at him seriously, his cheeks flushing a bit and finally looking away.

"I need breaks, _ today _, I enjoy it but I am also feeling too tender and on edge for-"

Gohan nodded, sighing in disappointment but also understanding what Piccolo was referring to.

Piccolo hated losing control of himself, of his mind, and while he trusted Gohan enough to allow himself reach that point, he-

He was afraid of it too, his mind was his sharper and most dangerous weapon, and allowing himself to lost it, even momentarily and be defenseless was not something he was comfortable with, only allowing it because it was Gohan who asked and wanted it...not that Piccolo has admitted or voiced it out, but Gohan understand.

"Ok, but next time for sure"

Piccolo nodded, his hands on his hair.

"do you want more or...?"

Gohan looked up, Piccolo's eyes were dropping, in pleasure and-

"Nah, I'm good"

It was true, partially, but Gohan won't ask for more.

He brushed his fingers on Piccolo's skin upwards, to snake behind his head and-

Piccolo's surprise and embarrassment at his ear being touched was cute, and Gohan wouldn't help but enjoy whenever he was allowed that action.

"I _ love _ you"

Piccolo's eyes softened, and his lips twitched.

"Hmm"

He pouted, knowing that Piccolo-sama won't answer his words of love right now.

"_ mean _"

Piccolo smirked and ruffled his hair, and Gohan sighed in contentment.

Piccolo was mean, and a tease, and little bit devious at times, but he is _ his _ , and he only enjoy teasing _ Gohan _ that much.

* * *

Looking at Gohan like that, looking at him with his usual bright and warm eyes...

Piccolo would feel his face and chest warming up, Gohan's feelings always make him feel warm, _ happy _.

Piccolo knew that Gohan wanted more, but the fact that Gohan is refusing, as a courtesy and chivalry gesture toward him, is proof enough, more than enough, that the worst, the more uncontrollable part, of his lust is taken care of.

He couldn't help being a bit disappointed of his mate, his Gohan, he should know that he will never judge him, accepting everything and anything that he wants to serve.

Piccolo knows Gohan, not to mention that he could _ feel _ Gohan's organ becoming slowly but steadily awake.

He also knew that Gohan won't act on said lust, specially after lying about being fine, with the guilt of almost hurting him, as far as he is concerned.

Piccolo was hurting, feeling all his lower body bruised in the most pleasant ways, and his heart was beating as wildly on his chest as when he was fighting for his life.

Piccolo is more messed up than he acknowledge or talk about in his daily life, only acknowledging it in moments like this, he is more messed up than he is willing to admit to his Mate, his Gohan, and it is hypocritical but...

Enjoying the thrill of fight that much is not healthy, enjoying the thrill of fight _ while _ copulating is all sorts of messed up, being addicted to power and danger is not healthy either.

Gohan has accepted him, loves him, but _ this _? can he accept and love him knowing this?

The only thing that make it barely acceptable is that it is _ Gohan's power _ and _ Gohan's control _ over him that caused those messed up feelings and that Gohan only acted like that, and he accepted and seeks it _ because _ Gohan was and needed it, on full moon.

Piccolo might not be a demon as he used to think, but growing as he did, fighting for his life since the very moment he hatched, with his father's memories the only thing keeping him alive and going had consequences. Piccolo was certainly twisted enough, enjoying violence and pain and danger at times in an act that is supposed to be about trust and...and _ love _, to be considered one.

Gohan is the one that Piccolo cared about, _ loved _, more than anything else in the whole universe and while he was willing to let him go once, if it meant Gohan's happiness, with Gohan telling him that only he can make him happy...

He can't give him up, not again.

Piccolo is selfish, _ wants _ to be selfish, Gohan is _ his _ and he will not share, only he can judge and tease and love him the way he does, and ** _nothing_ ** will take him away from him, not even his twisted and messed up feelings and wants.

Piccolo only has a couple decades, perhaps even a century or two more, to enjoy and be with Gohan, and ** _nothing_ ** will cut that time short.

Piccolo wanted to curse his father, his race and the whole universe each time he thought about it.

Not only he was a Namek, with at least thrice as long longer life expectancy than a saiyan one, but his father's wish- ** _curse_ ** \- will keep him young and healthy in body forever, and Gohan is _ half human _, once he dies Piccolo won't be able to follow, won't be able to meet him again, only in battle he can die and only dying in battle, for a good cause, could Piccolo be able to-

It doesn't matter, not now, he will figure out something.

Piccolo was a bit..._ disappointed _...by Gohan refusal to continue, he was enjoying taking the edge of Gohan's lust on this new way, Gohan's returned tail and his reactions to it were just as fascinating as they were attractive and addictive, and Gohan needy sounds and his-

He repressed a shudder at the memories.

It doesn’t matter, Gohan's feelings and Gohan's wishes are more important than any messed up wants he might have, not to mention that with how blessedly and blissfully bloated he feels once Gohan leave his body and his sexual organs start retreating to their proper place his body will rebel harder than ever at not producing an egg.

An Egg from Gohan...

Piccolo never thought about having an egg of his own before Gohan's sudden confession, never even considered it, his father's memories of his brothers and his own birth were not something that he ever enjoyed, only realizing _ why _ after acknowledging how wrong and twisted his father was, after having Nail's memories and having a baseline and context for his disgust and anger.

Eggs and Hatchings were not supposed to be treated like that, of being brought and hatched for the reasons him and his brothers were.

Piccolo knows that hatchings are not their parents, they are and will become their own individuals, Gohan and him two examples of that, and even if he is wary the thought of having an egg _ from Gohan _, half Gohan, is enough to-

He shook his head and grumbled in annoyance.

He will _ not _ do it, will not act on it, unless Gohan wants or ask him, Piccolo's wants and needs are not important when weighted against Gohan's.

Gohan caressing his twitching ears made him blush, and Gohan was blushing and grinning.

"Piccolo-sama?"

He raised a brow and Gohan grin widened.

"I love you"

Piccolo huffed and looked away, his brat always does that-

"I know"

-Telling him his feelings whenever that Piccolo- but that's Gohan, and it's precisely those feelings, the way those words roll so effortlessly honest from his Gohan’s lips why he-

"I love you, too"

* * *

Gohan would _ never _ get enough of his beloved Piccolo-sama, from the way he huffed and grumbled, to how cute his ears were, twitching in amusement, curiosity and deep thought or getting low at feeling vulnerable, embarrassed, ashamed or guilty, to the way purple started filling his cheeks and ears and could go all the way to his lower back at times.

Gohan knew that most people don't notice those details, and he don't linger in those outside of here, in bed, for fear at losing control of himself.

Piccolo was beautiful, ethereal and _ fascinating _ , his facial expressions were more dependant of those _ beautiful _ and cute ears than what people assumed or realized, and that's why everyone has so much trouble reading him, because they are looking for _ human expressions _ on his beloved and perfect Namek.

And he is particularly breathtaking and ethereal after...

Gohan could feel his cheeks heating up and his cock reacting at the memories of only minutes ago.

He shouldn't- Piccolo must be in pain, Gohan was _ apparently _ too careless and way too rough while horny (on full moon! He needs to remember that)

Piccolo won't say anything though, knowing that Gohan is feeling bad enough already, but- he really really _ really _ wants to do more, and the more he stays inside Piccolo the worse his need becomes.

Piccolo shifted minutely, his ears still twitching in deep thought, as he always did for some reason after making love (but never this deeply or to this extent), not that he is complaining, Piccolo's cheeks and ears were flushing with a lovely purple color and it-

Gohan _ loved _ seeing Piccolo like that.

Piccolo shook his head and grumbled in annoyance, frustration and pleasure and Gohan- Gohan was unable to help himself.

He caressed those cute twitching ears once more making Piccolo's blush to brighten up, and Gohan was blushing _ too _ and grinning.

"Piccolo-sama?"

He raised a brow and Gohan grin _ widened _.

"I love you"

Piccolo huffed, attempting to look annoyed, looking away.

"I know"

Piccolo was so _ cute _ , so _ adorable _!

"I love you, too"

Those words were what snapped his control and he stiffened completely, Piccolo-sama's head whipped around, his eyes widening and-

He was shifting his hips, almost like trying to get away from him and his erection, and Gohan _ cursed _ and pulled-

Piccolo's eyes were wide, his ears up and-

"Goha-"

-out

Piccolo was suddenly gasping and twisting, his body almost convulsing as he _ hissed _ and brought one of his hands between his legs and-

Gohan's mind was blanking out, Piccolo- He caused- and Piccolo was-

It is only now that Gohan noticed how _ full _ and _ bloated _ Piccolo's stomach looked, there was nothing getting out and then Piccolo-sama's fingers were inside warm and perfectly tight flesh, parting it and-

Piccolo was fingering himself, and- It was _ hot! _

The rush of cum being expelled from Piccolo-sama's body was erotic beyond measure.

He kneeled there, looking closer at the erotic sight and feeling himself-

He grabbed Piccolo-sama's wrist, janking his hand away with a low growl of possessiveness and used both of _ his _ thumbs to replace Piccolo's naughty fingers.

Piccolo's pink patch, and the purple and blues inside in contrast with his own flesh was- It was _ hot _.

He gulped and got closer and Piccolo was gasping and grumbling, his tongue teased that sensitive flesh and Piccolo-

His legs were around his head, and Gohan took great delight in licking and sucking and cleaning Piccolo-sama from his seed, something that Piccolo-sama always does and enjoy after making love with him.

Gohan sometimes does the same, and Piccolo enjoy when he does, but most times he goes to the bathroom to clean himself in private.

Gohan is not completely sure why he does that, something about feeling bloated and uncomfortable, but- but _ this _?

Gohan could taste himself, along with Piccolo-sama's sweet nectar, but his own seed was-

The amount was surprising, and the fact that Piccolo was keeping all of it inside even more so.

He continued to lick and lick and Piccolo was gasping and grumbling, enjoying each and every sweep of his tongue.

Piccolo's body was arching, and Gohan forced his legs apart as he left that heavenly warm, seated on his haunches and _ thrusted _ inside that addictive warmth.

Piccolo was breathing fast, his face covered by his forearm and-

What- What is he doi-

"_ Yesss _!"

He _ froze _, staring at Piccolo's covered face in shock-

Did Piccolo-?

Piccolo never vocalised his enjoyment, not with words, did he- did he _ like _ this?

Piccolo's increased blush, and his ears lowering even more was proof enough.

"Piccolo-sama?"

"......"

"Piccolo-sama...do you enjoy- do you enjoy when I-? when I am forceful with you?"

"...no..."

Piccolo's voice, and his whole demeanor-

"you are lying"

"if you known then why the hell are you asking?!"

Piccolo was cute, feeling embarrassed about-

"because...I like learning about you, knowing what you enjoy, what you _ feel _, I want to know what make you tick so I can pleasure you properly"

Piccolo was lowering his arm, his face a show of open vulnerability and-

"You...don't mind that I-?"

Gohan's heart was beating wildly on his chest, knowing that Piccolo-

He raised both his hands to cradle Piccolo's face and-

"_ Never _, I love you, Piccolo, and absolutely nothing will make me love you any less."

Piccolo closed his eyes, shuddering-

"I...I enjoy when you copulate with me like that, forcefully using my body as a receptacle of your passion and lust and love, uncaring of the bruises you left behind, forcing me and my body to submit to you and your higher power"

Fuck- that's- that's-

Gohan growled and janked Piccolo's legs apart, his power level rising as he _ thrusted _ , and Piccolo was gasping, hugging him and clawing his back as he _ thrusted- _

Piccolo was- He was enjoying this, truly enjoying this.

Piccolo gasping against his ear, and he thrusting and thrusting inside him nonstop is the only thing that he remembers clearly after that, then he was _ filling _ him, and biting his neck, and Piccolo was biting him back, and- and _ convulsing _ around and underneath him.

Piccolo- He looked _ debauched _, as if he were unable to think or feel anything besides pleasure.

And Gohan- Gohan was falling all over again for him.

* * *

Piccolo was feeling refreshed, and also embarrassed, by the bath that followed those activities, but more specifically his confession about his enjoyment of said activities and Gohan's enthusiastic acceptance.

Gohan was hugging him again, pulling him to a hug as soon as he was at arms reach, as he always does, and Piccolo had his hand on his unruly and fascinating dark hair.

"So...you like rough sex?"

"rough sex?"

Gohan blinked and looked up, "you know, rough as in...a bit less careful than what I usually act, like today, that's rough sex"

"Oh..."

His face was heating up, but knowing that humans have a name for that-

"Yes, I suppose, but on full moon mainly, because you enjoy rough sex on full moon"

Gohan blinked and grinned wider.

"If it make you feel better I love when you are rough with me on new moon"

Piccolo could feel his cheeks heating up but-

"noted"

Gohan was laughing and snuggling closer, his tail waving in the air.

"So...umm...when you said that having and leaving my cum inside you was uncomfortable....what did you meant exactly?"

Piccolo blinked and looked down, did he say why-?

"When my sexual organs retreat to their proper place, if there is genetic material still inside, my body tries to produce an egg with that. Fortunately as long as the amount is not that much I can keep the retreating of my organs on hold until I can clean myself properly"

Gohan was suddenly on his face, looking at him in _ awe _

"you- you can have an egg, a _ kid, _ from my- my-"

"Your sperm? yes"

Gohan was glomping him, and Piccolo-

"you are _ perfect _! I love you!"

It was warm, having Gohan like this always made him feel warm.

He ruffled those wild hairs, feeling amusement at the way that his tail clung to his wrist.

"wait-!"

Gohan was looking up at him again.

"is that why you don't want to have sex that often, on other days besides new moon and full moon?"

Piccolo blinked and nodded slowly, "partially, yes. I don't feel a need for intimacy, but you enjoy it and I enjoy when _ you _ enjoy. I wouldn't mind to do it more often, sometimes, but my lubrication is lacking and it doesn't help that human chemical lubrication and contraceptives are-"

Piccolo shuddered at those memories, and Gohan's grimace at the same memories was not much better.

"I know..."

He nodded and Gohan pouted.

"Wait- What if- What if I ask _ Bulma _ to-"

"You are not thinking on-"

"No, of course not, I won't tell her about us, but surely she has the same problem, sorta, with Vegeta being who and what he is and all that"

He was doubtful about it, Vegeta was much more controlled as a whole, his Ki never spiking the way Gohan's does in copulation, and human contraceptives and chemical lubrication shouldn't give him, as a saiyan, the same reaction that it gave him as a Namek.

But, even if it is not the same he trust in Gohan judgement.

"Alright"

It was frustrating, chemicals have always been an irritant to his green skin and pink patches, but it was always an almost pleasant tingling, but his genitals were much more delicate, it seems, because he never reacted to chemicals quite like _ that- _

"Don't worry Mister Piccolo, I'm _ sure _ Bulma has some sort of condom that doesn't break in the middle of sex and I _ will _ find something that doesn't cause you a massive allergic reaction-"

He _ glared _ at his cheeky brat for bringing that up and Gohan laughed.

"Sorry"

He huffed and looked away, grumbling in displeasure.

"I'm sorry, really"

He wanted to stay angry, but Gohan sounding like that...

He glanced briefly to Gohan, and his wide water-filled eyes were his undoing.

Spoiled brat.

"_ Fine _"

Gohan perked up and his tail released his wrist, waving happily in the air once more.

"about your tail..."

Gohan perked up again, this time in interest.

"did you figure out how it came back?"

Piccolo nodded, followed by shaking his head, "perhaps, it is mainly a theory right now"

Gohan was staring at him unblinkingly, like the predator he was and insisted to hid around others.

"When I cut your tail it healed by itself close to a year later for what I've understood of Krilin's and Son's and Vegeta's words over the years, Son's tail did the same when he was younger a couple of times, close to a year after each incident. It was Kami who sealed Vegeta's and Son's tails using spiritual means, but you never experienced that. It is possible that you being half-saiyan it took longer the second time, and it only happened because I kept stimulating, with caresses and pressure and scratches, the spot where your tail used to be"

"or perhaps..."

Piccolo looked at Gohan, who was deep in thought.

"or perhaps the fact that mom brought me to a doctor after the fight, and he sutured the wound-"

"-and I removed the faulty scar tissue-"

"-finally allowed my tail to regrow"

Piccolo was smirking in amusement and Gohan was _ grinning _.

"I love you"

Piccolo huffed, amused and happy about those words, and closed the gap between their lips.

"I love you too, my horny brat"

Gohan blinked and then _ laughed _ , "I love you _ even more _ , my _ erotic _ Piccolo-sama"

Piccolo blinked in surprise at the word, his face heating up in-

"_ Gohan! _"

Gohan laughed and hugged him, and Piccolo huffed and ruffled his hair.

Spoiled...

"You....um...do you want- have you ever wanted to have...you know...a kid with me?"

He huffed and closed his eyes, feeling his chest warming up.

"_ yes _, but only if you want to"

His brat nodded and hugged him closer, breathing-

"I...could like that, I would like that very much, but...we probably should wait a bit more, and...um...it would be good if we...let the others know before appearing with a baby all of a sudden"

Gohan wanted to have an egg with him? that's-

He swallowed dryly and looked away, feeling his cheeks warm up.

Gohan was right, as with everything that involve feelings and relationships, they should let others know about it before having an egg, but...

"I don't know, I am curious about how they would react at a surprise hatching from us"

"Piccolo, that would be _ mean _"

"......."

"_ Mister Piccolo _"

Gohan calling him 'Mister' was always for either teasing or serious business...

Should he back off and bend to Gohan's wishes?

Gohan sighed and then started laughing softly to himself.

"Ok, I admit that would be fun, and it's not like they have a say in how I act or who I chose, how they have tried to do so far. We will do things your way but just so you know, you are an _ awful _ influence on my life"

"You were the one to tell me that I made you happy"

"And you  _ do _ , that doesn't make you any better of an influence when it comes to your mischievous side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter are the Videl pov, of her meeting and interacting with Piccolo after learning of Gohan's relationship with him, and Bulma's Sidestory/Omake that is hinted at the end of this chapter.
> 
> (No, it doesn't happen immediately, both Piccolo and Gohan have more self-control than that)


	5. Arc 2: Biased and unbiased views.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are important, but they are not always right.
> 
> Videl first impression of Piccolo, by Gohan's words, is not at all like actually meeting him, and her slow realization of what is the truth.
> 
> Bulma has known Gohan for so long that his relationship with Piccolo is blantantly obvious, it doesn’t look at all suspicions. As far as she is concerned they are happy together, being the very best of friends.
> 
> Fluff and Hilarity issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by both, Videl's and Bulma's pov, but I have to admit that I loved both, and Bulma's Pov is _hilarious_

Videl understands that Gohan is in love with the green man, who is apparently an alien from a race called Namekians that reproduce by spitting eggs, but she cannot wrap her head around Piccolo being Gohan's boyfriend, of they  _ dating _ , not after witnessing him leaving Gohan in the state he was without even an attempt of a backward glance.

That's why she asked to talk with Piccolo in private, part of it at least.

She knows that Gohan didn't plan on confessing, and if he did was under coercion of mind control (at least that's how she understood the situation), and she is aware of when they started dating, she saw Gohan leaving with Piccolo a nervous wreck and low in spirits when everyone was distracted and returning over the moon about whatever it is they talked about, not that the others realized it.

Videl knows that Gohan's acquaintances were too focused on fighting but how can they  _ not  _ notice Gohan's change of behaviour and the depth of his feelings for his 'Piccolo-sama' is something that Videl cannot understand.

Standing up close to Piccolo like this, with no-one else to distract or overhear them Videl was suddenly aware how  _ huge _ Piccolo was, how intimidating and- and  _ handsome _ , staying just as alien as he is.

Piccolo was silent, and so was she, weighting each other and, at least her, finding him lacking.

Gohan talked to her, and explained that Piccolo and him were together now, but that they decided to keep things in the lowdown for now.

Is Piccolo embarrassed by his relationship? Is that why he is hiding it?

She should say something, that's why she is here, but the more she look at Piccolo the more pissed off she feels.

Piccolo is cold and heartless, Gohan deserves better than him.

And Piccolo was looking down at her, in the literal if not also a metaphorical sense.

"You are dating Gohan"

Piccolo blinked and raised a brow, with the most deadpan-

"I'm aware"

Videl wanted to scream and-

"You. Are. Dating. Gohan. Are you even  _ aware _ of what dating means? Do you even  _ feel the same _ than him?"

Piccolo was glaring, and Videl wouldn't help but feel a chill go down her back.

"Gohan chose me, whenever I know or not what dating means is irrelevant. And what does make you think that I have any obligation to answer your questions?"

"because I am Gohan's  _ friend _ , and I am only looking out for him"

"his friend"

" _ yes _ !"

Piccolo blinked, his face turning a soft purple, and avoided her eyes, his ears lowering and she  _ stared. _

Piccolo...looked  _ cute _

"I...assumed you wanted to keep Gohan as your own, Gohan behavior around you when we first met certainly implied that much. I was- I apologize for misunderstanding the situation"

Videl blinked and felt her cheeks heating up.

"You...thought Gohan and I were an item?"

Piccolo blinked in apparent confusion while his ears twitched.

"Item?"

Was Piccolo truly confused-

"You know, boyfriend and girlfriend, dating, lovers..."

"Oh.."

Piccolo nodded, his face clearing out of emotions once more.

"Yes, it was either that or he was courting you, at least I assumed that much. Gohan is at that age when humans look for Mates and he doesn’t have friends besides me and his little brother, and Trunks, both present and future. Most of his so called friends are his father's friends that are fond and close to him because circumstances beyond their control. I lack a baseline knowledge to compare Gohan’s behaviour when it comes to a friend his age, or from the opposite sex"

Videl- Videl was starting to understand Piccolo's behaviour,  _ maybe _ , but-

"Did you- Why did you leave Gohan after the attack without even looking back?"

"I assumed that Gohan would want to spend time with you, his prospective Mate, and I didn't- I knew it could happen at some point, but I didn't want to look when it happened"

Piccolo was feeling  _ jealous _ , but not acting on said jealousy for Gohan's-

She can see what Gohan sees on Piccolo now, that selflessness and purity is not something that she expected from someone that looked and acted like he does.

The fact that Piccolo believed her so easily also made her feel guilty.

"I am attracted to Gohan, I won't deny that, but he is in love with you. But I am  _ also _ his friend, and no matter what I want him to be happy, and help if possible"

Piccolo looked at her again, apparently feeling some kind of kinship with her, nodded and-

"I understand"

Understand? Not- He won't push her away? Demand her to get away from Gohan?

"You said that you wanted to help, and you must know how...how human relationships work"

Videl blinked and nodded, feeling bewildered at-

"you want  _ me _ to help you?"

Piccolo nodded sharply, his cheeks coloring a fair bit, "You said that you were Gohan's friend, that you want his happiness and  _ Gohan _ trust you"

He- He  _ does _ ?

"Not to mention how asking Gohan for clarification would make things...weird"

"Ok! I'll help! but before that, how comes you are dating Gohan? what did he told you to make you accept him? do you love him?"

Piccolo looked uncomfortable, half-hiding his face in the collar of his get-up, with his ears getting  _ really  _ ** _really_ ** low.

Really, the more that Videl talk with the guy, and the more open he gets, the more she can understand what Gohan sees in Piccolo.

He is  _ adorable _

"The second time that we talked about it Gohan told me that I make him happy, and that only I can make him really and truly happy, that he loves me and that he wanted me to be his boyfriend only if I wanted the same. I was planning on accepting before that, the first time that Gohan asked me, but I didn't right away because Gohan wasn’t himself and it wasn’t the most appropriate place or time to talk about things like that. Looking back it is better that Gohan stopped me and clarified things when he did."

"wha- _ why _ !?"

"Because I...I'm not completely sure what love is, the concept of love, particularly human love, is confusing and abstract enough, adding romantic love is.... What I  _ do _ know is that I care about Gohan more that anything in the universe, and if he ever were put on danger I wouldn't and haven't hesitated to protect him with my life if necessary. Gohan says that what I feel is love, but what I feel seems to be different than what Gohan does."

Piccolo- Piccolo's words, and his confusion were-

"you love him, love comes in many ways, but you  _ do _ love him"

"Oh…"

Videl can see that Piccolo is younger than he looks,  _ now _ , his innocence and confusion about certain things cannot be faked that well.

"what about romantic love then?"

Videl  _ stared _ , amused and somewhat unbelievably  _ fond _ of that big and scary-looking-

"do you want Gohan to be happy?"

"more than anything"

The swift reply was heartwarming.

Gohan's love was returned, more deeply than she ever expected.

"That's the core of what romantic love is"

"I see"

Videl shouldn't pry more, but she was still curious and she  _ is _ helping.

"do you know what dating means?"

"No, I am not completely sure what dating  _ means _ , only that it involves wanting to share lifes and make each other happy, or at least a lighter version of what a Mate is. Gohan says that I make him happy and he makes  _ me _ happy, but more than that  _ Gohan's _ happiness make me happy."

Piccolo was  _ adorable _ , he was so innocent and honest about his feelings.

Videl would be unable to compete with him, Videl's feelings were only a childish crush in comparison, but-

"dating is usually done when you are figuring and looking out for your perfect Mate, the one who loves you above anything and everything, and for what I've seen Gohan and you are  _ way _ past that trial period"

Piccolo's cheeks purpling and his ears getting lower were-

Piccolo was cute, Videl cannot and will not deny it.

"I was wondering....if you love Gohan that much how come you didn't act when you thought I was- was stealing him from you?"

How come he protected her when it would have been much easier to leave her behind?

Piccolo blinked in surprise, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I always assumed that Gohan would find a human female or male to share his life and happiness at some point, and it pained me but I was fine with that, knowing that I wouldn't be able to give Gohan what he wanted and needed. Gohan's happiness has always been my priority, and that means protecting those that Gohan care and love. But Gohan  _ chose me _ at the end,  _ chose me _ over a normal human life with a normal human Mate. I have no idea what I am supposed to do, how I am supposed to act, but Gohan  ** _chose me_ ** and I can't- I  ** _won't_ ** fail him"

That's it! Videl will  _ help _ them, Piccolo and Gohan are  _ made _ for each other, how the others have not noticed is not important, and the first step is securing Gohan's independence from his overbearing and closed-minded mother.

"You'll be great! don't worry about it!"

Piccolo's soft  _ smile _ was making her heart act up, Piccolo was surprisingly attractive once she grew used to his alien looks.

Gohan was  _ so lucky _ , Piccolo was a catch, only slightly higher than the dorky him.

"Oh! before I forget! Gohan, as part human, will probably want to- you know, have sex?"

"Sex? you mean...copulation?"

Videl nodded sharply, "Yes, most boys Gohan's age can't think on many things besides sex in their free time"

Piccolo blinked and shifted his weight in discomfort, "is that...is copulation  _ necessary _ or-"

Wait- is Piccolo even-

"you  _ can _ have sex, right?"

Piccolo was glaring.

"Yes, I can. All Nameks are hermaphrodites, it's just that copulation is not the preferred method of reproduction, copulation is  _ invasive _ and  _ intense _ , it is much easier and comfortable to just spit an egg"

Herma-  _ what _ ?

"you are  _ hermaphrodite _ ?!"

Piccolo snorted and nodded

"Yes, is that so surprising?"

Videl was blushing, thinking about Piccolo-

"Yes, yes it is. It is alright to call you a man then? Or…?"

Piccolo shrugged.

"Humans genders are of no use to me, Nameks have no gendered pronouns, but I was born and grew on earth and I've always been referred as a man."

That- That make sense, and means she can still refer to him as a male, good to know.

Wait-

"The purpose of sex, in the context I am talking about, is not for reproduction, it is for  _ bonding.  _ Humans bond through physical contact, like something as small as ruffling hair to the most intimate expression of love that is sex. There  _ is _ a chance that Gohan won't be interested in sex, but if he is..."

Piccolo frowned and sighed, nodding in acceptance.

"Noted"

Videl's embarrassment was catching up to her, why did she-

Piccolo's huge hand on her head, ruffling her hair as how she has seen him do with Gohan many times made her pause in shock.

"Thank you"

That's  _ so _ not fair, why are the most perfect and honest and hot and  _ cute _ guys that Videl has ever know so madly in love with each other?

"Y-You are welcome"

* * *

Bulma was admittedly curious about what Gohan wanted to talk with her about, calling her and asking if he could come over to 'talk about something' was not usual.

Gohan was always polite, always uncomfortable and embarrassed when asking for her help, even if he knew that she could help without question, he was like a nephew to her, almost like a little brother.

Gohan was different than his father and mother, much more mature and brilliant, with the same difficulty to make friends that she had as a teen, just for different reasons, he was bit like herself really.

But Gohan was also like his father, not surprising since Gohan, just like Goku, tended to disappear and go no-contact for long periods of times.

It's been a couple of months since anyone besides Videl and Piccolo had seen him.

Fortunately it was never as bad as with Goku, and he did remember to call or send messages with Piccolo unlike his father, and his distance made sense, he was a teen- closer to a young adult, or rather  _ a  _ young adult- and he was at that age where they wanted their independence and do things their way, with his own place and with a lovely girlfriend who studied alongside him, and studying and training all of the time, either with Videl or Piccolo.

Bulma and Chichi didn't agree on many things, but having Trunks and Goten so close on age, as best friends, and having their husbands been what and who they are they have come to understand each other somewhat.

Piccolo has always been close to Gohan, a point of contention with Chichi even now (not that she herself completely understood that relationship either, but as long as they are happy...), Piccolo is someone reliable when it comes to the health and safety of him and little kids (not that Chichi would ever admit that out loud, or either of them would remember in the heat of the moment), so having him checking and staying with Gohan, making sure he won't kill himself for overwork wasn’t a bad deal.

For Vegeta's words they seemed to spar daily, sometimes also before and after bed.

Bulma suspected that it has to do with what happened with Buu, Gohan was more affected by it that he let on, openly, but like always it was Piccolo who helped him, talked sense to that thick and stubborn head of his, and then he was back to normal, if not in even higher spirits.

There was a knock on her door and-

"Bulma? may I come in?"

Bulma smiled.

"Come in, Come in, I was just thinking about you"

Gohan walked inside, with his usual bright smile, "Nothing bad, I hope"

"No, of course not"

Gohan laughed and walked closer, taking the chair she offered and-

"So...what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Do you want your own Gravity Chamber? A new suit? Some-"

Gohan's eyes widened and his face heated up worse.

"Wha-  _ no _ , I mean, my own Gravity Chamber would be great and all, with how much I've been training lately, but I would never ask you for something-"

"Done!"

" _ Bulma! _ "

Gohan's whole demeanor-

"Look, I get you don't want me giving you things just because, but I care about you and it is not problem at all. And as far as I am concerned the stronger you get the better prepared we will be for the next disaster"

And it will help him relax, feeling prepared or at least like he is doing his best always make Gohan feel better.

Gohan sighed but finally nodded.

"Ok...but just because you are right"

Bulma grinned and started tapping on her table-

"Ok, so what was it you really wanted to talk with me?"

Gohan sighed, a blush appearing on his cheeks, and shifte-

Something long and furry suddenly untangled from his waist, waving in the air.

"What the-"

Gohan has a tail, Gohan has  _ his tail _ back.

"G-Gohan! your tail is-"

Gohan blinked and looked-

"Oh, that's right."

Gohan's behaviour-

"you- you are not surprised. How long has you had your tail back?"

Gohan blinked and then started shifting-

"W-Well, I got my tail back a bit over a month ago? Piccolo-sama and I figured that my tail regrowing was because the scar tissue that the doctor's sutures, the sutures that were done immediately after the fight with Vegeta and before going to Namek, were removed."

" _ What _ "

"Yeah, apparently both Dad and Vegeta-san went to Kami to had them sealed with a spiritual...whatever it is he used. I don't really get how spiritual and magic techniques work. It is fascinating and seemingly limitless, but Ki is hard enough to understand already."

Bulma blinked, surprised.

Bulma knows that spiritual, magical and Ki energy are different, more flexible, but she never thought-

Goku sealed his tail with the help of Kami, she knew that much, but Vegeta did too? Why?

Bulma suddenly remembered a comment she did while she was- Vegeta and her were making Trunks.

_ 'You look  _ so human _ ...if you only had your tail removed like Goku you could totally pass like one' _

_ 'and why would I want that? humans are a pitiful existence' _

_ 'Well, you are  _ bedding _ one from that pitful-' _

_ 'I can bed whoever I want, I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, and-' _

_ '-and your race consist on Goku, and two half-saiyans half humans hybrids, Gohan and that purple haired boy' _

_ Vegeta huffed and grumbled, pushing her away and- _

_ 'I'm sorry! I just- wouldn't it be nice to finally find a home to settle on, to  _ fit _ ?' _

_ 'A Prince doesn't need to  _ fit _ , a Saiyan doesn’t want a  _ home _ , we just travel and destroy' _

_ 'Goku does' _

_ '......' _

_ 'Goku has a home, and he fits, Kami removed Goku's tail before he married, before he had Gohan, and he was very happy staying like a human, focusing on only raising his family until Radiz appeared' _

Did Vegeta seal his tail because her  _ words _ ?

Bulma would feel her cheeks heating up, Vegeta always does whatever he wants and he is not very affectionate, but then he does things like this and....

Wait- Gohan had his tail for over a month? Two full moons?

"And you didn't think of letting us know? What would have happened if you transformed into Oozaru!?"

Gohan's eyes were wide, his face paling-

"We need to remove it!"

"What!?  ** _No!_ ** "

Gohan was suddenly standing up, both his hands cradling protectively his tail.

"It is  _ my _ tail and  ** _we_ ** are not touching it! Unless you want to have an arm or a leg removed alongside  _ my _ tail"

Bulma blinked, she never thought about it like that.

"I...see...you don't want to get rid of it? at all?"

Gohan was starting to calm down, his face flushing with color.

"I...no, no I don't."

Gohan was taking a seat again, acting all awkward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that, it's just....I missed my tail, I grew used to not have it but it always felt like I was missing a part of myself, of my body, and I  _ did _ freak out when it returned, but it doesn't bother me, and it's useful, and both Piccolo-sama and Videl know of it and think it's cute"

Videl think Gohan's tail was cute? that's good, and very sweet.

"Wait-  _ Piccolo _ thinks it's cute?"

Gohan's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, but thought better and covered  _ her _ mouth instead.

"I- Bulma, you  _ cannot _ tell  ** _anyone_ ** what I said,  _ please _ , Piccolo-sama will  ** _kill me_ ** if-  _ please! _ "

Bulma grinned, giggling to herself while nodding.

_ Piccolo _ found Gohan's tail  ** _cute_ ** , that's  _ priceless _ .

She won't tell the others, this is  _ way _ too good to share either way.

Gohan sighed and released her, his face a vibrant red.

"So...cute uh?"

Gohan lowered his head and nodded, biting his lips.

"Yeah...he...he saw me with my tail when I was younger, remember? Piccolo think that I look cute with my tail. I believe because a part of him is reminded of when I was younger. Piccolo-sama says that it is not that, that it's how I act and my tail behaves when I am excited, happy or...or just plain sad. Apparently my tail, when I am around those I trust, behaves almost like a dog's tail, that or clinging to Videl and Piccolo."

Bulma's smile softened, she sometimes forget that Gohan has been fighting since he was just a little boy, years younger than her Trunks, and Piccolo was-

"I can see that, you were a really cute child."

Gohan blushed, nodding shyly.

"I...thanks. I know that Piccolo didn't think the same at the time, he used to tell me that I was loud and noisy, coward and smelly,  _ hairy  _ and  _ ugly _ , but...Piccolo was 3 when he fought Dad, it's not surprising that he thought that way. And I know that he long ago realized that I was not that bad for a kid."

Bulma would never figure out why Gohan was so fond of Piccolo, or how most of their talks ended up revolving around him, but that was Gohan, and talking bad about Piccolo is a no-go with and around the boy.

And Piccolo  _ has _ changed for the better, and he is surprisingly good with kids,  _ now _ .

She would never figure out why Gohan always brought Piccolo's age up either, yes, Piccolo was reincarnated only a couple of years before Gohan, but that doesn't change anything.

Piccolo's physical and mental maturity has always been that of a grown adult, a bit like Dende, but Dende was more innocent and naive and trusting, more childlike.

"I....since you brought...since you reminded me of my Oozaru transformation...should I talk with Vegeta about it? or....umm..."

Bulma raised a brow, already used to Gohan's-

"What did you thought about?"

"Um....I....I am not saying you need to make it or anything! I just thought that maybe....that maybe figuring out a way to stop the Oozaru transformation would be good? like...perhaps a pair of glasses or something."

Bulma was always surprised by Gohan, so polite and so  _ bright _ , coming with ideas so easily and effortlessly.

"I will work on it"

"But-"

"No! You want to keep your tail then you let me work on it, I've been out of ideas and things to do lately, this new project will be  _ fun _ "

Gohan blinked and blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"I...it's just that- um....I really don't want to bother you too much but...um....it's...I was wondering if....you know...with Vegeta being your husband and all..."

Bulma blinked and a smirk attempted to appear on her lips, if Gohan is going where she think he is going then that means that Videl and him are further along than she suspected.

Gohan breathed and straightened his back, becoming serious.

It was jarring whenever Gohan acted serious, Gohan was timid and awkward, and yet-

"Ok, I will say it in one go. Have you figured a material, hopefully not too synthetic, that doesn't break and  _ work _ to be used as a condom?"

Bulma blushed, coughing into her hand.

Having Gohan asking her that, with such seriousness was-

"I've been working on one, yes, but- does it need to not be synthetic?"

Gohan was shifting in his seat, embarrassed and frustrated.

"Yes, it is probably best that it is not synthetic, something biological or organic would be best, I mean, I haven't- I mean, allergies are  _ bad _ , specially down there."

Bulma blinked and covered her mouth to stop-

"you- you had an  _ allergic reaction _ to-"

Gohan's eyes widened and opened his mouth, shaking his head, but closed it with a click.

"I... _ yes _ ?"

Gohan was an  _ awfully bad _ liar, but it was sweet, trying to cover up for Videl like that.

Having an eruption or allergy when trying to have sex must be embarrassing enough already, no point in bringing it up.

"So...what materials should I avoid then?

Gohan looked up in surprise, probably expecting more questions or her calling him out for his lie.

"I....probably most chemicals? I...um...I am allergic to most chemicals,  _ yeah _ , you see....and...umm...I don't know which ones I am not allergic to?, just that organic and biological materials are not...should not be a problem"

Gohan was so cute, and so undeniably  _ awfully bad _ at lying.

"I see, I will figure out something"

Gohan's face relaxed, still as red as ever.

"Thanks"

Gohan started to fidget again, his tail waving in the air like a cat's one.

"Um...one more thing...um...Piccolo-sama has always been...you know...sensitive to chemicals like in soap and all that, but lately-"

"Piccolo is sensitive to chemicals?"

Gohan nodded, still feeling awkward.

"Yes, I was surprised when he explained that too...for what he explained he always felt a pleasant tingling when he used soap to bath and clean himself, and that's also why he doesn't eat as often, apparently the chemicals and preservatives on food upset his stomach, and yes, Nameks have an stomach, they are able to survive by drinking water but that doesn't mean they can't eat. They survive by drinking water when there is a lack of food or the food is...otherwise unpalatable."

Bulma nodded, surprised and curious about that.

"I see, for you to bring that up something must have happened"

Gohan nodded, grimacing-

"you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you, alright? Piccolo-sama is embarrassed enough already, he would kill  ** _both of us_ ** if he knows that I-"

"I won't tell a soul, I promise"

She might be a gossip at times, but she knows when to stay silent.

Gohan sighed and nodded, looking up and  _ fixedly _ at her.

Bulma could feel a shiver go up her back, whenever Gohan became intense he was- He was  _ scary _

"Piccolo has been bathing on my house after training, and using other...other  _ things _ that I have, and a little while ago he had a bad reaction to them, and when I say bad I mean  _ awfully bad _ bad. I won't explain in detail what happened but- but I thought that I would...like...figure out something better for him, like a soap or an oil, or...you know, something  _ for him _ to use. I wouldn't mind using the same thing, or something similar, and it would probably be best with all the...um...allergies I have?"

Bulma grimaced, just thinking about what Gohan would consider awfully bad is...

But Gohan was sweet, and cute, thinking both on Piccolo and Videl so much, and still trying to keep his lie alive.

"That can be done, but what do you mean with oil..?"

Gohan blinked, confused and surprised at first, then he suddenly started  _ blushing _ .

"Umm...right...um...you see, Piccolo has...um...there are parts of Piccolo that produce an oil like substance, a bit like sweat and...um...lubrication, I suppose. It allow him to move at high speeds without getting friction burns, but with how much he enjoys bathing he sometimes needs to apply some sort of substitute. There is...um...there are different kinds of lubricants that he produce, depending on where on his body it's produced, but I assumed that something like an all purpose oil would work for everything. I mean, Piccolo's sweat is a little bit like lube, and oil is a bit like lube so..."

Bulma stared at Gohan- is what she is thinking what happened? is that why he is so embarrassed and uncomfortable and starting to look away from her?

Did Piccolo seriously use  ** _lube_ ** to-

Bulma snorted discretely and nodded.

"Ok, I get it, so I have to make an all purpose lube for Piccolo, to use on his body, that way he won't be borrowing  _ your _ lube to-"

" ** _Bulma!_ ** "


	6. Arc 3: Misunderstanding and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan is a nerd, Piccolo a Namek, and Videl is a really really good friend.
> 
> Misunderstanding and teasing (and lots of fluff) issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter took longer than expected (the one that actually took a lot to write was the last of this arc) but here it is! Please enjoy!
> 
> (And comment and kuddos please)

"you two  _ owe me _ "

Gohan blinked and looked up to Videl, who was looking amusedly at him seated on Piccolo-sama's lap while reading.

And Piccolo was in a light meditation, the type that he entered when he was happy and relaxed, and at the same time listening but unwilling to participate in what was happening around him.

Piccolo-sama didn't mind when Gohan seated on his lap, and actually enjoyed it quite a bit, not that he would admit that out loud.

Gohan knew that he shouldn't do that, sitting on Piccolo-sama's lap was not proper, especially around people, but Videl knew of them and she didn't mind, finding it cute and adorable.

(she did tease them sometimes through)

"What do you mean? did something happen?"

Videl blushed, but also smirked in amusement.

"Next time you use  _ me _ as a scapegoat for whatever perverted reason you should at least warn me first"

Gohan blinked and looked over his shoulder at Piccolo, who opened his eyes and was looking at Videl and him in confusion.

"perverted?"

Videl snorted and nodded.

"yeah, knowing that you are allergic to most or all chemicals should have been good to know in advance, like the fact that you guys asked Bulma to produce a sexual lubricant for you~"

Piccolo was suddenly purple, avoiding their gaze and grumbling to himself.

"I  ** _told_ ** you that it was a bad idea to ask for Bulma's help, she is a  _ gossip _ "

Gohan was blushing too, but he wouldn't help but smile at-

"But Piccolo-sama, you never said anything like that. Besides, you  _ do _ need Bulma's help, since I can't do those myself yet."

Piccolo-sama grumbled again, feeling embarrassed about admitting it.

"I admit that having a soap that doesn't irritate me  _ is _ nice, and having something besides oil to use on my joints would be good  _ too _ , but-"

"Wait- do you  _ really _ need to use a lubricant on your joints? not only in...you know...?"

Gohan and Piccolo looked at Videl, who was blinking in confusion, her face getting redder and-

"When Bulma asked me about lubrication and soaps and a clarification about what chemicals to use on them I assumed that it was sexual lubrication and the rest was to throw suspicions!"

Piccolo grumbled, nodding.

"Namek skin is less sensitive than human or Saiyan ones to things like cold or heat, between other things, not to mention more durable, but in exchange a certain amount of lubrication needs to  _ be present _ . Not to mention that chemicals are something I've grown used to, but they are not comfortable or healthy to expose myself in large quantities or in certain areas of my body"

Videl blinked and nodded.

"Nameks are  _ weird _ "

Gohan giggled and nodded, "I know, right? not that I mind, Piccolo-sama's biology is  _ fascinating _ "

Piccolo's hand on his head, ruffling his hair, made him blush and grin upwards, and Piccolo-sama was blushing faintly, and  _ smiling _ .

"only  ** _you_ ** would think that"

Gohan grinned and nodded happily, and Piccolo snorted and ruffled his hair once more before turning to Videl and-

"Lubrication is useful for more- for when we copulate, sometimes, but it's not necessary or the only reason."

Gohan was blushing  _ really hard _ now, and Videl was blushing almost as hard.

Piccolo's way with words, how blunt and metaphorically blind to socially acceptable topics or explanations he was sometimes always made him and Videl blush.

Piccolo didn't understand why they reacted that way when he over explained certain topics, not matter how many times Gohan explained.

(And part of Gohan suspected that Piccolo did that on propose, and he did sometimes, but for his reactions after...)

Piccolo blinked at their blush, his ears lowering and twitching and looked away, grumbling to himself.

Gohan's hand took Piccolo's one and  _ squeezed _ .

"It's alright, Videl was teasing us and what you did can be considered both explaining and teasing back"

Piccolo nodded and looked at Videl and him, and he grinned and Videl gave him a thumbs-up in support and approval.

* * *

Seeing Gohan and Piccolo like this, so adorably domestic, with both supporting and encouraging each other in their own ways (and being a witness that it is not only Piccolo who encourage and support Gohan, how everyone else seems to believe) always made Videl feel blessed.

They are adorable together, from the way they looked at each other to the way they were almost unable to  _ not _ have at least one inch of their bodies in contact with the other, like the way that Gohan's tail (yes, his tail, it was  _ so weird _ ) was almost a fixed feature around Piccolo's wrist whenever that he was  _ not _ holding his hand or touching him any other way.

Piccolo has come a long way since she taught him what dating meant, and reassured him that yes, he loved Gohan, but he was still confused about human things, and self-conscious about being the best he can be for Gohan's happiness.

And Gohan was just as taken with Piccolo, smitten in a way that was both cute and hilariously dorky at times.

Gohan was  _ such a nerd _

Videl has not asked before now, assumed that their genetics were not compatible (or even that Gohan was sterile, being a hybrid himself), but for Bulma's questions about what contraceptives she was using while she perfected-

"So...."

Both, Piccolo and Gohan, turned to her and almost at unison raised the exact same brow.

They are  _ adorable _

"Bulma asked about contraceptives...? should I be worried about a possible pregnancy?"

Piccolo blinked slowly and tilted his head in both confusion and curiosity, while Gohan was blushing and shaking his head like mad.

"wha- No, that's just-"

"Nameks don't  _ do _ pregnancies, if anything it would be an egg you should worry about"

Videl blinked, confused and embarrassed at-

Piccolo's ears were twitching in amusement, and his lips-

" _ Mister Piccolo _ !"

Piccolo's smirk widened, and Gohan was whining and grumbling to himself, curling closer to Piccolo's body.

Piccolo's hand was on Gohan head, petting and ruffling his hair the way Gohan loved so much and making the dork purr a bit.

"To answer your question, no, there won't be any egg in the future. Gohan wants to wait, and  _ wanted _ to let the others know of our relationship before-"

"-are you planning on appearing with a baby and going all 'surprise! I had a kid! oh, and by the way Gohan and I are dating and this is  _ our _ kid'?"

Piccolo smirk widened, snorting.

"That's the idea"

" _ Nice _ "

"You two are an  _ awful _ influence on my life"

"But you do love us~"

Piccolo blushed, always feeling either uncomfortable or embarrassed at having the word love mentioned so casually, and then  _ snorted _ .

Gohan was unable to repress the smile at that.

"Yes, yes I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fake update, I updated by mistake chapter 10 while trying to fix it and _place it _ as chapter 10 (it was in chapter 9 instead)
> 
> Do not worry though, the following chapters will come soon enough.


	7. Arc 3: Saiyan and Human customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans have their own language and ways to deal with their instincts, they were a dying species before Freezer for a reason.
> 
> For Vegeta human are _weird _, that and their Mateship customs doesn't make any sense.
> 
> And Chichi attempt to force a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Saiyan worldbulding, some of Gohan reactions and instincts and actions are explained, and Chichi unleash something that will end in redeeming her, maybe.

Vegeta was both annoyed and amused when Kakarot's oldest brat, that was not a brat anymore, seek council from him using  _ Bulma _ as the post girl.

Bulma was his Mate, and not matter how hard he tried to deny that fact before now she was- _ is - _ His Mate and not only she shouldn't be acting as a servant of others but the brat has Saiyan blood on him and has grown, he should be man enough to come to him himself.

(He didn't need Bulma's talk or her threats about sharing with others what the brat will tell and ask of him, he doesn't particularly care about gossip,  _ but sometimes _ ....)

But looking at the brat, his shoulders slumped and fidgeting in place, how  _ humans _ did while worried or were uncomfortable or nervous about something...

The brat was human, more human than all the other brats.

It was disappointing and frustrating realizing it years ago, and the way he reacted to his chosen Mate and his Companion, or the human equivalent that was a best friend (without the rivalry feeling that a proper companion needs) only one more proof of how  _ human _ the brat was.

Trunks and Goten, the younger brats, even with never having possessed a tail of their own to communicate or transform were what companions were supposed to be and look like, but the older one...

"Oh! Vegeta! I didn't see you there!"

Vegeta smirked and snorted, walking closer.

He wondered briefly: if he still retained his tail would it be waving in amusement and fondness or lashing out in annoyance?

How would the brat's tail-

He blinked in surprise when the brat's trail, that he apparently regained somehow, uncoiled from his waist and started waving in the air with relief and fondness.

The brat is always respectful and distant with him, when he is not annoyed and frustrated, but did he somehow start to trust and grew fond of Vegeta at some point?

_ When _ did it happen?

Gohan's human body language, that took Vegeta a while to learn, had never expressed anything about either of those feelings.

Then the boy seemed to remember what they were here for and started acting embarrassed and his tail was expressing nerves.

That there is  _ Saiyan _ body language for embarrassment and nerves about talking about a private topic.

Vegeta was tempted into smirking, for the look of things this will be both amusing and enlightening.

Saiyan's tails are more than just what allow a Saiyan to transform, what is their pride, but something inherently important because they are able to convey what body and face don't normally do.

Humans don't seem to be aware of it, and he cannot blame them when Saiyans are able to pass as humans as long as they use and mimic human body and face language.

Saiyans are especially gifted when it comes to mimicking body language, that's why they are such good fighters, Kakarot is especially gifted (or just used) to express his emotions the way a human does, but most Saiyans have a hard time mimicking human  _ facial _ expressions, the facial muscles either underdeveloped or damaged during one or more fights, not that it usually could matter when full-moon is when they are in their most natural form and a Oozaru has no need for them.

The brat was looking at him in confusion and then surprise, and his tail was lashing out in happiness and interest.

"I got my tail back a couple months ago, and I've been testing it and trying to figure out what and why it behaves this or that way, and if it was related to the way Saiyans express their feelings, since it only cling to Piccolo-sama and Videl, the same way that phases of the Moon seem to be related to my need or lack thereof of physical contact and...um... _ intimacy _ ...and how aggressive and...um...I feel when I am around those I care about and for your reaction it is true!"

Vegeta blinked in surprise.

The brat has had his tail back for so long? He is not surprised that the brat's tail cling to the Namek and the brat's Mate, not with how close they are, but apparently the brat not only is more Saiyan that he gave him credit for but-

"For you to be asking and talking about that you must have had sex with your Mate at least once, at least once a month if you are as influenced by the Moon as full-blooded Saiyans are"

The brat blushed, his body language and the tail movements just confirmed what Vegeta learned from his words.

Well, this is certainly interesting.

"in that case, unless you want to have a kid of your own before following Human Mateship customs, you must be careful, Human females, unlike Saiyans females, are fertile at apparent random"

The brat blushed even more at his words, shifting in place in discomfort.

"I...thank you for the advice, I... _ we _ have been careful about it, I don't plan to have a kid before I have finished my studies and have a job to properly support my family. I also don't know if I want to follow human customs, I don't really feel the need, but...um...what do you mean with female Saiyans following a schedule unlike humans? is that why Saiyans are more...um... _ needy _ on full Moon? Are Saiyan women fertile on full Moon?"

Vegeta wanted to control himself, but a snort left him.

As if!

"No, of course not. Why do you  _ think _ most Saiyans were born from artificial means? Lust, for battle and sex, is highlighted on full Moon but  _ fertility _ , at least for females, is  _ only _ on New Moon. For a Saiyan to have a child without science to help is a proof of the depth of the bond between Mated pairs, it takes more than physical attraction or lust to be able to make it work since Males are completely and utterly uninterested on having sex on New Moon"

The brat blinked and leaned closer, his tail lashing about in interest.

"Then, if Males are interested in sex around Full Moon, and Females are  _ only _ fertile on New Moon...wouldn't that be counterproductive to the survival of the species? how does that work exactly?"

"Hell if I know. Saiyans were dying before we started working for Freezer"

The brat blinked, his tail standing up in interest and-

"I...see...that  _ does _ explain why Saiyans would join Freezer, more than any other theory or half-assed explanation that I've heard"

Vegeta wouldn't blame the brat, he never properly explained things before (how was he supposed to explain that  _ fertility  _ was the reason behind joining that bastard?)

"Do you know why females were only fertile on New Moon?"

Vegeta stared, and his tail  _ would be _ lashing in irritation and frustration if he still had it.

"Nobody knew for certain, but some theorised that the Oozaru transformation was detrimental to the implantation of the child, not that that was an accepted theory with how important the Oozaru was for the Saiyan culture"

The brat looked thoughtful, nodding to himself.

Vegeta might not be a mind reader, or as smart as the brat and his Mate, but he probably understands what the brat is thinking about.

Nobody accepted that theory back then because the Oozaru form was revered as what Saiyans truest form was supposed to be, one of destruction and chaos and selfishness, but now, after years living with humans he is not as sure about that.

He loves fighting, and he will always will, but he doesn't need to be violent and chaotic and selfish about it, he can protect and still fight, he can relax and enjoy other things besides fighting and food and  _ still _ train and challenge himself.

Vegeta blinked in surprise when he realized that he has been talking so easily and comfortably with the brat, feeling relaxed and confident about what and how the conversation was going thanks to having his tail to read him and he still doesn't know what the brat wanted from him.

"what did you wanted to ask me?"

Gohan blinked and tilted his head, his tail waving and only helping enforce the confusion that the brat was already portraying.

"I... _ this _ was what I needed help with? I mean, I suppose that I can ask you more about my tail, or more in-depth knowledge about how I am affected by New Moon or Full Moon, and how to deal with my lust, but knowing that battle lust and the other type are related to full Moon help me lots already since that means that fighting should and  _ does _ help to avoid injuring...umm...."

Vegeta raised a brow in surprise at the way Gohan was suddenly blushing and his tail was lowering in defeat and guilt.

Does that mean what he thinks that means?

"You  _ injured _ your Mate while having sex?"

That does explain why the brat spend so much time with the Namek on full Moon, and why he mostly avoid the girl those days.

Gohan blushed and looked down, shifting in place while both body and tail expressed how guilty he felt.

"yeah...I...apparently I've done it a couple of times, not that I realized it at the time, but we have found ways to avoid that and...um...apparently my tail is part of it?"

Interweaving tails is the most common practice for Saiyan sex for those with a low control over their instincts, especially those that full-moon made their lust for battle mix with their lust for sex, the brush and pull and pressure of another tail against their own allowing them to measure how much is enjoyable, acceptable or enough.

Mates also usually intertwine their tails as soon as their are close enough to touch, and with Companions, on occasions, but mostly clinging to each other wrist.

It must be hard having those instincts without context to help, it is hard enough already having a Mate that doesn't have a tail to brush against.

Humans are so similar but so different from Saiyans.

How can a metal band or a piece of paper be compared to brushing one's tail against the one you chose? to cling to the wrist of the one that challenge you constantly?

But it's not like he can talk, his Mate doesn't have a tail of her own either, and his Companion cut his own tail ages ago and doesn't have a tail to cling back either, that's part of why he decided to get rid of his own tail, it was a crutch for learning how to human.

"Intertwining tails was used as a warning system for those whose lust was mixed with battle lust"

"That  _ does _ explain it!"

The brat is so easy to read, Saiyans would never express themselves so openly.

"I...um...Would you mind helping me gain control of the Oozaru? Transforming into Oozaru without control would be bad and I don't want to get rid of my tail, I not only like it but apparently  _ need _ it, please?"

"Fine"

* * *

Gohan looked bewildered at his Mom, who was both scolding and congratulating Videl and him for some imaginary pregnancy, and arranging things for their marriage.

How on earth did she come to that conclusion?  _ why _ does she think that Gohan will marry just because she wants? not to mention that she wants to marry him to his best friend and not-

" _ Enough! _ "

Everyone on the room, meaning his whole family, all of his father's friends, Videl and Videl's  _ Dad _ , Buu and  _ Piccolo-sama _ , looked at him in surprise.

How did she manage to convince everyone to come to Capsule Corp for this?

At first he assumed that this meeting was to celebrate Bulma offering him a part-time job as his assistant (with a pay good enough to support himself and a couple more) until he graduated in a couple of months but  _ now _ ?

"First of all Videl is most  _ definitely _ not pregnant-"

"Wha- But-But you had sex with her! you should know better than that! I  _ taught you  _ better than that! sex is only  _ after _ marriage!"

Mom did, and in any other situation he would probably play along and even agree with her but-

Piccolo-sama is  _ here,  _ looking uncomfortable with that opinion and knowledge, and Videl was looking just like him, but for completely different reasons, then she noticed Piccolo-sama's pledge and got closer, and her eyes were dancing in amusement and fondness as she talked with Piccolo and  _ explained things _ and reassured him that no, he has not done anything wrong.

(things that  _ Gohan _ should have explained,  _ Gohan  _ should be the one reassuring him, but never got the chance to because this-! This-! At least he can be comforted with the knowledge that Piccolo is in good hands)

"I am  ** _not_ ** Marrying Videl either, I might be  _ half _ human but I am not interested in Human Marriage, nor do I need it, because I am  _ Mated _ with the one I love and as far as I am concerned being Mated is much more binding and permanent than a Human Marriage"

Gohan didn't wait for an answer or apologies, not that he cared about it, and stomped to were Videl and Piccolo were, grabbing their hands and-

"Let's go before I do something that  _ everyone _ will regret"


	8. Arc 3: Marriage, Mating and reproduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan doesn’t want or need a marriage, as far as he is concerned he is Mated (married) to Piccolo already.
> 
> Marriage is a foreign concept to Nameks, even Piccolo is not exception.
> 
> Pregnancies and egg spitting are very different, while Kids and hatchings are not so different, except that they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the first ever Saiyamekian is hatched in this chapter, and they are _cuuuute _

It was hours after that disaster of a party and Gohan was still fuming.

How do they _ dare _ try to force him into something that he doesn't want?

Videl is _ his best friend _ , and while he understands that they assume that he is dating her that doesn't mean that he would want to marry (even if he probably would if he loved her that way), and the same with having had or not had sex before marriage doesn't concern them ** _at all._ **

If Videl _ were _ pregnant, that she was not, and that child were his, that most definitely would not be, that doesn't mean either that Videl and Gohan should marry.

And not only that but Piccolo-sama was there, listening how everyone expressed how well suited and happy and whatever other nonsense they assumed Videl and him were.

Piccolo doesn't understand the concept of Marriage (with separation and divorce and all that nonsense), nor was he interested in it, and Gohan was not particularly interested in marriage either (not to mention that it is very unlikely that Piccolo and him _ can _ marry in the first place), and as far as Gohan is concerned they are all but married already.

Gohan has no idea what Saiyan customs are for choosing a Mate, but he _ does _ know that Piccolo is his. It is something that he cannot explain, has not words for, but it just is.

And Nameks Mate by forming a mental bond.

For a Namek there can be one-way Mates (even if that finicky bond is usually only a show of intention, almost like flirting is for humans, and is known to change on occasions) since mental bonds are not something that is consciously done unlike telepathy, and having that type of bond only means that they want that person happiness above even their own.

Piccolo-sama formed that type of bond with him in the most basic and rudimentary ways when he was younger, not that he was aware or acknowledged it at first, and only strengthened it at some point after Gohan's confession and their first kiss.

A _ full strength _ one is that and having the intention to _ share _ said happiness and life with the one they chose.

Not to mention how sex is not something that Nameks usually do _ even _ when Mated, and yet Piccolo does, with him, all the time, and...

_ So _ , as far as Gohan is concerned, he _ is _ married already to his beloved Piccolo-sama, and they don't need the approval of anyone.

That doesn't mean that he is not pissed off, because he very much is.

Gohan suspect that the only reason that he didn't react worse and is able to keep calm, if barely, it's because it is _ New Moon _, the day he is most calm and less violent of the month.

Piccolo and him had not done anything physical yet, and they probably won't with how tightly Gohan is clinging to his temper.

Gohan understand why is that, and no matter how much he enjoy when Piccolo-sama spoil him by taking control and touching and pleasuring him in ways that he is unable to allow on most days, he usually wouldn't mind skipping it altogether (stupid Saiyan genetics and their weird and unsustainable biology)

Piccolo's hands on his hair, trying to calm him was enough to break him from-

"I know you are annoyed right now, but you should calm down, take a nap or something and if you are still annoyed later we can always spar"

He wants that, sparing with Piccolo is one of _ the best _ things in the world, as far as Gohan is concerned, but-

"No, I have a _ much _ better idea, what if we _ prove _ to them that I am not only uninterested in marriage but that they are ** _completely wrong_ ** in _ who _ I choose as my Mate?"

Piccolo blinked, surprised and confused at his words.

"You are referring to have an egg?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, waiting for-

"Brat, I seem to remember that we talked about this and I already agreed, I don't see why you would want a confirmation-"

"Do you want to do it _ now _?"

Piccolo blinked again, even more surprised-

"do you _ want _ to copulate?"

Gohan shook his head, frustrated by-

"No, I don't, I mean, I don't mean- I mean, I _ suppose _ ? I mean, are you _ willing _ to allow me to have my way with you, _ today _, and make an egg together?"

Piccolo blinked slowly and glanced to the open window, as if confirming what he already knew.

"It's New Moon"

"Well yes, I know"

Piccolo-sama was looking at him in confusion again, not that he could blame him.

Gohan asking for sex on New Moon? this was a first.

"Are you _ sure _? I know you are annoyed and frustrated but you have not finished your studies yet, and you said-"

"I _ have _ a job at Capsule Corp, and my studies are all but done already. Sure, my original plans were to wait a few more weeks, and cook something special, make a special occasion out of it, pampering you all day long before asking but- But yeah, I _ am _ sure."

Piccolo-sama blinked, color filling his cheeks at his words, and nodding.

"I...I see...but wouldn't be better then to wait until tomorrow? One day won't make much difference"

Any other person listening to Piccolo-sama's words and knowing about their agreement would assume that Piccolo is being selfish and unwilling to part with _ the day _ that he is the one taking control, but Piccolo was not like that, he is asking because he knows Gohan and his weird lust.

"I...I actually planned to ask you to make at least our first kid on New Moon, if possible. Apparently Saiyans would only reproduce without scientific help on New Moon, it was almost like a proof how strong the bond between Mated pairs was and...um...I know it is stupid but- but I want to prove others, but mainly myself, that I love you enough and our bond is strong enough for us to had been able to have a kid if our roles were reversed"

Piccolo's eyes softened and his lips twitched, his face and ears heating up and-

"Fine, if that- if that is what you want then I am fine with it"

* * *

Gohan assumed that he was prepared for this, with all he has lived and witnessed and even the recounting of what this could look like but- but he was _ totally _ unprepared.

Listening to what a Namek having an egg looks like (disgusting, unnatural, weird) and having the knowledge and recounting, second hand as it is, to why and how it would work left him totally unprepared to the real deal.

Looking at Piccolo all but choking while something (their egg!) bulged his throat and cheeks was unsettling, a part of him was admittedly fascinated by the process but the majority was just freaking out because Piccolo-sama was _ choking _ and he would very well _ die _ because his selfishness in wishing to have a kid with him.

Except that as soon as that happened and Piccolo expelled the egg, that was absolutely _ huge _ (how on earth it fit inside?) Piccolo breathed and cleaned the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand nonchalantly, acting as if he were not choking to death just seconds before.

Gohan was in awe, of Piccolo and how completely and absolutely magnificent he was and looked even, or rather especially, after having their egg and-

Before Gohan were able to say anything Piccolo-sama's long fingered hands took the egg up his arms, and he looked _ breathtaking _ with that soft and warm-

"It's different than the memories I have from the old Piccolo's eggs"

Gohan blinked and got closer, curious and still in awe at how- how _ magnificent _ Piccolo looked, and how _ perfect _ their egg looked.

"How- How so?"

He extended a hand to the egg, _ their egg _, and almost startled with the heat and steadily growing beating he could felt.

"The color is off, and the size is different as well"

Gohan blinked and looked at the egg again, trying to see the differences (not that he had something to compare it to)

"it is..?"

Is that why Piccolo was having so many problems while spitting the egg? it's his DNA the cause for those changes?

"Yes, it is not a big difference, my sirer's eggs were cream colored but this is closer to what you humans call beige, and it is perhaps a inch or two smaller"

_ Smaller _ ? but it is _ huge _!

He was starting to get worried, Piccolo-sama said that they were compatible but what if they are not? what if their child comes wrong because of him?

There was a small spike of ki and he could feel it steadily growing from inside, not very strong yet but enough to take notice.

He looked at Piccolo-sama in surprise, about to ask if that was normal, if there was something wrong with their kid, and Piccolo _ snorted._

"It is normal, he should be hatching in one or two hours at most"

One or two _ hours_?!

"wha- but! but! We don't have clothes or a crib, or diapers or-"

Piccolo-sama's hand was on his mouth, and he was looking at him in amusement-

"I can _ make _ those, did you forget?"

Gohan blinked and blushed, feeling embarrassed and nervous and anxious about-

"Yes"

His muffled word made Piccolo-sama smirk and his ears twitch in amusement.

He released him and ruffled his hair, and Gohan _ melted _

He leaned closer, to Piccolo and their still unborn (unhatched?) kid, and all but cuddled them much to the amusement of his perfect Mate.

"Do you think it will be a boy that much? is possible that it will be a girl? I wouldn't mind if it end like you"

Piccolo blinked, tensing up in-

"I...I never thought about that. I just assumed that it would be like any other Namek"

Gohan looked up, and Piccolo was _ freaking out _

it was _ so cute _, Piccolo was so confident about things so far but as soon as he wondered about the sex of their child-

"What- What should I do if it is female? if it is male? I only know how Namek development works! How to _ raise _ a Namek hatching! _ Nail _ helped raising hatchings!"

Gohan laughed and took Piccolo's hands in his, now shaking around the egg of their kid, and helped support their egg.

"If it is male or female I will help and teach you, and if it is hermaphrodite like you then you will help and teach me"

Piccolo blinked, his ears lowering in relief and nodded.

"That- that should work"

After that they waited, enjoying the company of each other, and before no time at all (or perhaps an eternity, spending time with Piccolo-sama always felt both eternal and way too short) their kid was hatching and-

The first thing he noticed was the mop of black hair, the same shape he had after his first ever training with Piccolo-sama so long ago and the long saiyan tail attached to them and waving in greeting.

The second thing he noticed was the greenish tint to their skin, the lack of pink patches and the long and pointy ears and fangs that were uncovered when they yawned cutely.

Third thing was their fingernails, a perfect mix between Namek's talons and human's fingernails, on their five fingered hands, and the pair of antenae poking almost playfully from their black hair.

Then they were lifting their hands in the universal 'pick me up' gesture, and their gender was finally revealed, not that it mattered right now.

Gohan was _ reeling _ from that action, their child was absolutely and perfectly adorable, but they were less than a few minutes old and they were _ huge _ and _ already _ able to do things that human children took _ months _ to.

Piccolo leaned closer, picking their child from the rest of the egg he lowered when the process started, clothing them and as he cradled them to their chest poking almost mermished their cute and chubby cheeks with one of his fingers.

"I _ knew _ they could be smaller than a newly hatched Namek for the size of their egg, but I never thought they would be ** _this_ ** small. They are _ so small _ , and _ defenseless _ , not even able to stand on their own, much less walk. Are all newly hat- _ born _ humans this tiny and weak?"

Gohan startled and looked at Piccolo, who looked absolutely besotted with their child in his arms, and nodded almost mechanically.

Nameks were able to stand and walk on their own as soon as they hatched? Their kid was just hatched and he looked almost 1 year old and they were considered _ tiny _?

"Human babies when born are much more defenseless and smaller than them, they look and behave almost like what a _ year _ old baby would, except that they are apparently not able to babble or crawl yet"

Piccolo blinked and looked both _ fascinated _ and _ appalled _by that revelation and concept.

And Gohan wouldn't really blame him, if Nameks were not as reliant to their sirers that means that _ both _ are now in unexplored territory.


	9. Arc 3: Godmother and Childrearing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl is the one to see what Gohan and Piccolo are, a pair of impulsive overgrown children now raising another one.
> 
> Namek genetics and Childrearing is very different than human and Saiyan one, and the little Saiyamekian? They are more Namekian than expected.

Videl watched Gohan, who was dead tired all day and barely able to stay awake in class, and tried to process what he just revealed and told her.

Gohan has always been a bit impulsive, and it has always been Piccolo the one able to make him see reason with barely any effort.

Piccolo is the one with self-control and the one to act logically, except for when he is not (whenever that Gohan's happiness and safely is involved) but ** _this_ **?

"are you _ serious _?"

"** _dead serious_ **"

Videl lifted her hand to pitch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Piccolo and Gohan are like _ children _, and just as impulsive and idiotic when it happens, how nobody else can see it is just beyond her.

"So, just to make things clear: after your mom tried to marry us because she got in her head that not only I was with you but that I was pregnant, with your child, and you sweared up and down that you won't marry and there was no child. You just up and knocked Piccolo that same day/night/whatever, had a kid, and you two have been trying to figure out and juggle how to take care of a Saiyamekian kid for the last two days by yourselves? and now you want _ my help _?"

Gohan nodded, his shoulders slumped and his tail looking _ sad _

And how on _ earth _ a tail can look sad?!

"Ok, _ fine _, I will help, but with one condition:"

She _ has _ been curious about what Gohan's and Piccolo's kid would look and be like.

"I _ will be _ the godmother"

Gohan blinked and looked up in confusion.

"Of course that you will be the Godmother, you are my best friend and the only female friend of Piccolo. who else could it be if not you?"

Videl could feel her cheeks heating up, stupid Gohan with his heartfelt and honest-

She punched his arm and walked away, throwing over her shoulder a-

"What are you waiting for? I want to meet my Godchild!"

A Godchild she is still not even sure what gender they are.

* * *

Gohan blinked, and blinked again, confused and amused, and also tempted into cooing, at the scene he stumbled upon.

Piccolo is smirking softly at their kid, who he has hanging in the air from their clothes at eye level, while having a staring contest of sorts.

A part of Gohan wants to step up and take their child, it is dangerous for them to stay like that, but another knows that Piccolo would never put them in danger and considering how they are calm and focused, unlike the whirlwind of fussy and noisy baby they have been while awake the last few days...

Piccolo was the first to break the staring, glancing at Videl and him with a raised brow and placing the small body on his lap.

"Da?"

Gohan-

Did they call Piccolo _ Da _ ? as in _ Dad _?!

Since _ when _ can they talk?!

"Gohan, Videl"

The small nod of acknowledgment from Piccolo was followed by the chibi looking their way too and raising their arms in-

"Pa!"

Gohan laughed, delighted by having them calling him _ Pa _ (only 3 days old and already talking, they are a genius!), he rushed up and swooped them from Piccolo-sama's lap, all but _ glomping them _

"Yes! Pa is back! how is my little genius doing today? you are so _ cuuute _! what did you do-"

Piccolo snorted and Gohan turned almost by instinct to-

"They can't understand all that what you are saying yet. I only managed to teach them a few words, the ones they are most likely to need."

Gohan blinked and _ pouted _.

He knows that Nameks are different than humans, and that they are even born with knowledge about language and whatnot implanted in their brain, but if their kid didn't learn by themselves then this is something they should be doing _ together _. And not only that but how comes that Piccolo-sama only taught them when Gohan was away?

"I've been trying to connect to their mind for the past few days, to be able to properly care for them and teach them some basic things like language, but they have been surprisingly stubborn and refused to allow me entry and fought each attempt until today"

Gohan blinked and-

"wait- is ** _that_ ** why they have been so fussy?"


	10. Arc 3: the differences of Namek and Saiyan children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namek develop fast, Saiyans not so much, with Humans at some middle point.
> 
> Humans encourage socializing small children, while the other two...
> 
> Humans are also way too focused and stuck on their preconceptions about gender and sex binary roles, unlike most other species in the universe, especially those like Nameks.
> 
> Piccolo and Gohan have more in common than expected, at least when it comes to childrearing.
> 
> (Also Piccolo has a wonderful naming sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did it, I somehow managed to explain Goku and Vegeta's Saiyan...._thing_ about showing their kids to others.

Videl watched in amazement at Gohan, Piccolo and _ their Baby _.

The baby was cute, _ the cutest _, but only having 3 days old they were already able to talk (or babble?) and they were looking like a year old kid at that?

_ Nameks are weird _, and Saiyans are probably not much better

She got closer, amused by learning that all of Gohan's problems so far were because Piccolo didn't bother to _ explain _ what he was doing.

Once close enough she peeked at the baby, that was just as cute and adorable as both their parents put together, but almost 20 years younger.

(it might not sound that cute, but it is, they are _ absolutely adorable _)

The kid looked up, with their huge red eyes, their tail waving in the air and their long ears twitching and lowering, and opened their fanged mouth to-

"Vi?"

Aaaaand she was a gooner.

"Hello squirt, I am Videl, your Godmother"

* * *

Gohan was playing with his little ray of sunshine, enjoying how playful and well behaved they are once Piccolo stopped poking them with his telepathy (or rather when they accepted Piccolo's intrusion)

For what Piccolo explained, after learning what he has been doing and attempting so far, it is not that Nameks are born with all the knowledge they possess, but rather that with their telepathy their sirers insert the basic knowledge they will need after hatching and their mind absorb it like a sponge.

Gohan has heard that little kids are like sponges, but with Nameks it is apparently much more literal.

His absolutely perfect ray of sunshine is able to _ learn _ like that, but they don't absorb or assimilate the knowledge like a Namekian kid would.

Piccolo was both amused and confused, and also somewhat frustrated (not that he would say that out loud), by having to learn and figure out how to teach them in a way they understood what was being taught.

The little one is both Saiyan and Namek, and just as smart as Piccolo-sama and him, and fortunately with the Namekian ability to survive by drinking water.

(They were too impulsive, having them without even considering what they would eat once born, but they were lucky)

No matter how many times or for how long Gohan looked at them he can't help but melt at how _ cute _ they are.

They are the cutest, no doubt about it.

"So....what is the name of my Godchild? and...it is a girl, a boy or...you know, like Piccolo?"

Gohan looked up, and Piccolo was looking amusedly at Videl, his ears twitching and his lips-

"Gakki"

Gohan repressed a smile at that word and the sound of it coming from Piccolo-sama's lips.

Piccolo used to call him gaki, or brat, all the time but now he doesn't do it that often, and mostly stick with brat.

"Gaki?"

Gohan nodded, grinning to himself.

"Yup, Gakki"

Videl confusion was understandable, and also amusing to witness, not that he would admit it outloud.

Piccolo snorted, also amused, and shook his head.

"Gakki _ sound _ almost like Gaki, but the second one is written like brat while the first one is written as musical instrument. My sirer named all his hatchings with some musical instrument related name, I just thought about following the same tradition but been more blatant about it"

Gohan snorted, shaking his head.

"You just wanted to name our kid Gakki because you found amusing that 'musical instrument' would be read as Gakki, and that sounded almost like Gaki, the nickname you used so much with me when I was younger and only sometimes now"

Piccolo huffed and nodded, not even bothering to try to deny it.

Gohan turned to Videl again, now much more relaxed and calm with his well behaved chibi on his lap.

They are _ so cuuute _

"Their name is _ Son Gakki _, our first and only child so far, and their gender is a secret"

Videl looked confused, curious and displeased, looking at Gohan, then Piccolo again, trying to pry a different answer.

(It was Piccolo who suggested they hid their child gender, to that way not place expectations on them just because what they have or lack between their legs, and as such Gohan will not interfere)

"Nameks only have one gender, hermaphrodite, and therefore there are not expectations about how or with what or with who to play with, or what to like or dislike. But humans with the concept of gender are constantly pushing those concepts and enforcing them around, even subconsciously. I don't see the point of allowing that with the little one, and as long as people stay in the dark about their real gender there should not be as many expectations placed on them, they will be able to play and like whatever they chose without someone commenting about how this is for boys or that for girls, and if there is some opinion a simple half-lie or reminder that they don't know their gender would dealt with it"

Gohan was not totally convinced about going along with this, mainly because that secret won't last, but he has to admit that even he himself has fell in that mindset more than once and he wants Gakki to be _ happy. _

Gohan was raised by a very traditional mother, and as much as he wants and try to be open minded about things he still fail at times, specially when it comes to-

"Ok, fine, I get it and I can't say that you are wrong, but how come you two have not gone to Bulma and the rest to let them know of Gakki-chan's birth yet?"

Piccolo looked uncomfortable, shifting in place and-

"That would be my doing too, I don't feel comfortable with people knowing of Gakki when they are this defenseless and still unable to communicate by themself"

Gohan blinked and-

"Wha-?** _ I _ **am the one feeling on edge at the thought of having people I don't trust around Gakki when they are so tinny and unable to protect themself."

Piccolo looked at Gohan in surprise, and he did the same.

Piccolo-sama was...

Gohan felt his face heating up, and his heart full to burst at knowing that Piccolo _ also _ was feeling protective of their kid.

(That he was not imposing on Piccolo with having him caring in secret of Gakki until he was comfortable with telling others of their existence, almost like if he were embarrassed by them, what he was certainly not)

"I ** _love_ ** you"

Piccolo blinked at first in confusion, but then his eyes widened as he understood what he meant and they warmed, and a purple blush appeared on his cheeks.

He looked away, grumbling to himself.

"_ Stupid Brat" _

And Gohan grinned.


	11. Arc 3: Plans and Counterplans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan's tempter and his distance of others was not subtle at all, nor were Piccolo's and Videl's distance and coldness.
> 
> Plans are made, and Piccolo and Gohan, with Videl support, make plans too.

It didn't take long for Chichi and the rest to start to suspect that something were amiss, Gohan going no-contact was not that uncommon (but not common either), not that he was _ actually _ going no-contact, but just about, and Piccolo doing the same, _ at the exact same time, _ was not something that happened that often.

Gohan attended classes, and went to work, but he never stayed long and that _ was _ unusual, and Piccolo meet Vegeta to train, or Dende, or checked on the kids, but it was always keep short, there was also Videl who disappeared all the time.

Nobody wanted to admit it but they suspected the reason behind that behavior.

Gohan was always respectful, polite and well behaved, and he was a bit of a pushover when it comes to his mother, but he never reacted quite so strongly and cutting outside of actual fighting.

Everyone knew that Gohan must still be angry (which was true) and Videl and Piccolo are surely supporting him in their own ways (also true), but they also wanted to apologize to him- _ them- _ and the only way to do that was to gather everyone in one place one more.

* * *

Piccolo knew what this meeting was about, he might not be good at understanding most humans but he knows these ones more than he wants or cares to admit, and not only that but his hearing range is much more extensive that the others were led to believe, and after what happened last time, how much they hurt and pissed Gohan...well...

It is unlikely that the others knew of it, even Dende has a much smaller range of hearing than his own, either that or he is still not used to all the noise and voices going on and on constantly and nonstop on earth.

Piccolo usually avoid listening to others, not particularly interested in what they are up to, not to mention how awkward and annoying and confusing it is to listen to humans when they are in compromising and/or intimate situations.

Piccolo admits that in the beginning he was confused by what those noises meant, not that others would believe him if he shared.

Everyone assume that he has every last memory of his sirer, which he also assumed was the truth at first, but the more he meditate and compare his sirer's memories with Kami's the more blanks he finds in what he always assumed were full memories.

The memories he was lacking were some of the most unpleasant ones and some from when his sirer was young, that or related to things that were not useful to him like human copulation, it was perhaps the only good thing that his sirer did for him.

But after assimilating Nail, and later Kami, he started to understand what those sounds meant, or at least he assumed he did. 

When he _ truly _ understood what copulation was about was when Gohan and him were the ones making similar enough noises.

Piccolo is greedy and selfish about it, waiting and needing to be _ the only one _ to listen to Gohan like that, and keeping Gohan as the only one who has listened and seeing him in the same state.

He understands _ now _ why humans are so touchy about others listening to them, and feels uncomfortable but also calm by the fact that even if he _ can _ listen, it's not like he can help it, the others are not aware and cannot feel annoyed and embarrassed or frustrated about it, and he only _ actively _ listen when Gohan's safety and happiness are involved (and Gakki, not that anyone but Videl, Gohan and him know about their existence yet)

It's that why he warned Gohan before the meeting, and Gohan's answer was both amusing and-

A part of him didn't want to go with Gohan's plans yet, and he knows that Gohan is feeling the same to some extent, but it was _ logical _ and the easiest and fastest way to dealing with them.

Gakki has learned many more words in the weeks since they hatched, and they were able to communicate semi-reliably now but they were still unable to communicate by themself properly yet.

Gohan was almost the same, worrying about how defenseless they were, even if they were able to fly and do small tricks with their ki.

They were still way too small, but they were not defenseless or unable to make themselves understood, and both Gohan and Piccolo trusted the group (just not when it comes to their relationship or Gakki's safety, but they _ want to _), and only practice would help them get better.

They will meet on Capsule Corp, before the plans the others are concocting give fruit, and reveal things on their own terms.

Gohan went first, knowing that this meeting was for him and asking for their forgiveness and his appearance would be the perfect deterrent for them to go and do something more outrageous, and then Videl followed, leaving him all alone with only the little one as company.

Piccolo sighed, looking at the chibi with fond amusement.

Gakki was dressed like Gohan did so long ago, and it was such a ridiculous but cute outfit, something that both Gohan and Videl insisted on Gakki wearing for this meeting.

He breathed again, trying to settle his nerves and followed with Gakki on his arms, how the spoiled chibi brat preferred.

Gohan wanted to stay with him at first, to fly and go there like the family they were, but he was anxious and nervous, and when he was like that only physical activity helped calm him down and flying at max speed should help him some.

Piccolo on the other hand preferred to take things slow and be by himself when nervous, usually meditating, that or sparring or training a bit, but staying in close contact with Gohan or Gakki was just as good.

"Piccolo?"

He almost startled, Videl was surprisingly close and he didn't notice she returning.

"What"

Videl smiled, the smile that she used whenever she understood or knew something that the rest didn't, usually some secret, and extended her arms in-

"I think I should be the one to carry Gakki-chan while you should go ahead and catch up with Gohan, perhaps spar a little bit. We can meet later, closer to Capsule Corp, and act as if nothing were wrong"

Piccolo blinked, feeling amused and somewhat relieved by been offered that option.

Both Piccolo and Gohan didn't feel comfortable with the others knowing of Gakki after how much they have opposed even their friendship, but Videl was a different story and having her there, with them, and close by?

Videl might not be as skilled of a fighter as the rest of their group, but she has something that nobody else do and that's the way she so effortlessly accepted their relationship, and how supportive and-

"Fine"

Piccolo passed the small body from his arms to hers, looking at them in that absolutely ridiculous outfit always made him feel warm.

He ruffled the wild hair of the little one, who blinked sleepily, having almost fell asleep in their travel, and _ grinned _, the exact same grin that Gohan possessed.

"Da go Pa?"

Piccolo nodded, amused and impressed by how perceptive and mature they were (at least compared with what books about human children said)

"Yes. Videl will stay with you, behave, Gohan and I will meet with you two soon enough"

Gakki's face scrunched in confusion at some words, but nodded.

"Ok. Vi and me play and Pa and Da play, then we play together"

Piccolo snorted, ruffling his hair once more.

"That's the idea"

He looked at Videl again, who was looking at Gakki and him with her usual impressed and amused and fond look.

He smirked and ruffled her hair too.

"Take care"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be _great_, and I am seriously tempted into doing this a double update


	12. Arc 3: Nerves and thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Piccolo dealing with their nerves and anxiety, with a lot more bonding and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have 0 self control, and yeah, this is an awfully bad summary and title, but that's the best I would come up with.

Piccolo was acutely aware of the bruises that marred his neck, an almost perfect match to the one that Gohan was openly spotting.

It was stupid, how something so little would help so much.

Videl blushed when she noticed it, and commented and teased them about it, of them attempting to make their family grow some more.

She probably assumed that they copulated in the small amount of time they were away, and in any other situation it could have been a possibility (but they would have stayed much much longer away, Gohan is not good controlling himself when they start and Piccolo has a hard time stopping him when he looks so disappointed when he does), and Piccolo and Gohan wouldn't bring themselves to clarify or explain what truly happened.

Gohan's mark on his body, the same mark he left on him, was a mark of ownership and a promise all rolled into one.

_ "You are _ **mine** _ , you hear me? I know that chances that the others will support us are very low but no matter what happens, you and Gakki are _ mine _ and I will _ **always** _ chose you two over everything and anyone else. I've let the others dictate my life for way too long, but if I have to chose...well, it never was a choice to begin with, or rather, I made that choice years ago, the very moment that I decided to go to Namek to bring you back against my mother wishes, it's just their fault if they never realized what my actions meant" _

_ Piccolo blinked and felt his face starting to heat up at what Gohan was implying. _

_ Piccolo didn't know what to answer to that, whatever answer he would give could be either truthful _ **and** _ inmoral by human standards, considering that Gohan was so small and young back then, or a lie and- _

_ "And I know you are the same, you wanted to be revived and brought to Namek so you could make sure that I was safe, and protect me if I was in risk. You wanted to make sure I was safe and happy" _

_ Piccolo blinked and nodded, feeling his cheeks burning at the truth being spoken so openly. _

_ Namek love was much more simple than human's one, there didn't exist immoral or wrong love, love was about caring for others and putting their safely and happiness above your own, there were no sexual connotations to it. _

_ He wouldn’t deny that, Piccolo wanted to see Namek and fight back then, but more than that he wanted to make sure that Gohan, the brat that called him a friend and he protected with his life, was safe and would be happy, something that he wouldn't be able to do if his father died or was unable to protect him. _

_ Gohan's teeth were suddenly on his neck, and the pain that followed was sharp and Piccolo gasped and clasped Gohan's shoulders in surprise. _

_ "Wha-" _

_ "Sorry..it's just...That is a _ **physical proof** _ of what I just told you, of how much you mean to me" _

_ Piccolo blinked and raised his hand to brush that sensitive spot, feeling his chest and cheeks warm up at- _

_ "Should I do the same to you?" _

_ Gohan's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with color, probably surprised by his offer. _

And it was that physical proof what for some inexplicable reason allowed Piccolo, but also Gohan, to keep calm against what they will face.

Piccolo looked at Gohan again, noticing how calm and confident he was behaving, and the way his fingers twitched in an aborted act of brushing against the bite mark he left on his neck.

Gohan didn't say anything about it, but he noticed his look and smiled the wide and honest smile that he loved so much.

"Can you two stop giving each other gooey eyes already? control yourselves!"

Gohan laughed and nodded.

"Sorry, sorry"

And Piccolo looked away, feeling his face heat up.

* * *

Gohan was nervous, true, but this _ must _ be done.

For way too long he has allowed people to mislabel their relationship and badmouth Piccolo, while trying to fit and stay on good terms with those he care about.

Part of it is because Piccolo doesn’t mind- _ didn't mind- _ when they were still only friends and Gohan talking in his favor upset him more than helped, but ever since Piccolo returned his confession, in his own way, Gohan has been on edge each time that happened.

It didn’t happen that often anymore, everyone but mom having accepted Piccolo-sama as one of them on their own and almost a fixture when it comes to Gohan in their own way, but even then there were things and actions and words that were disrespectful towards him, like assuming that Piccolo's actions and expressions and words have the exact same meaning that a human saying or doing the same does.

Piccolo is sensitive, gentle and _ shy _, he is blunt and used to do things his own way, but since he doesn't display it how a human would everyone just assume that he is rude and cold.

Piccolo is like Dende, but unlike Dende Piccolo is jaded and cynical, having grown how he has has made him used to keeping all his emotions and vulnerabilities inside, not comfortable with sharing them unless absolutely necessary.

That and Piccolo was much smarter than Dende, because unlike Dende who used his telepathy to implant whatever knowledge he needed on himself (He felt Dende's intrusion on his mind that very first time) Piccolo has learned most of that he knows by trial and error, by experiencing and trying new things, and he refuses to use his telepathy to learn since it is apparently the easy and lazy way (and yet he use his telepathy on Gakki, to teach them things that Piccolo assure him are only the very basics of survival)

Gohan is one of the few, if that, that Piccolo has opened up to, and he is definitely the one who Piccolo has opened and shared the most.

Piccolo has not said it, probably will never say it, but each time the others talked about how Videl and him made a good couple, and commented on how happy and well suited they were for each other...he hurts, and made him doubt himself.

Piccolo has a low self-esteem outside of fighting, and even when fighting he is aware of his own limits, he always wonder if Gohan wouldn't be better with a human mate than with him, and that's part of why Gohan makes sure to tell him as often as possible how much he loves him.

The other was, of course, because he _ loved _ being able to say it and watching Piccolo-sama's reaction to his words, Piccolo-sama is cute, adorable and _ perfect _ , and Gohan ** _loves_ ** seeing him open and blushing by his words.

Gohan might not be able to use telepathy like Piccolo, but he knows his beloved good enough to figure out at least some of his most frequent worries, but unless Piccolo bring them up Gohan's words will not be well received.

(there are ways around that, but Gohan prefer to do things right, and telling Piccolo only once it is done is not something that Piccolo would approve, no matter how touched and happy his actions would and will make him)

Gohan raised his hand to his neck and hid a shuddering wince at the pain and pleasure that brushing Piccolo-sama's mark on him caused.

He was worried, of course that he was, but this time it was not only for Piccolo (who usually hated when he was helped when it was only words) but for himself and Gakki as well.

(Seeing Piccolo in pain and being hurt by careless or mean words was a torture that he has been suffering for so long, all because Piccolo was too proud to admit that those words _ hurt him _ , too proud to accept help, but Gohan can't take it anymore, Piccolo is _ his Mate _ and nobody should be talking bad about him)

Gohan took a deep breath, taking Gakki-chan's from Piccolo-sama's arms and walked inside, with Videl and Piccolo flanking him.


	13. Arc 3: Knowing and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krilin has known Gohan for most of his life, has seen him at his highest and lowest, and so he pick some clues about him easier than the rest.
> 
> Gohan is too blunt, too frank, and too embarrassing, as far as Piccolo is concerned.

Krillin has known Gohan practically forever, has seen him in his best and worst, and not only that but he is probably one of the few who know him best (only Piccolo know him better)

Goku has always been good at fighting and he cares about others a lot, but he has never been very good understanding people and relating to them, which admittedly, most of the time is ** _not_ ** a bad thing.

Chichi has high expectations on the boy, and even if she has become more lax about her disregard of training with the years she still pushes Gohan to follow what she wants and believe, not noticing how much that frustrate him.

All the rest have different preconceptions on the boy, like Bulma who relate to him because his intellect, unable to see that Gohan is not human and a born fighter, no matter how much he attempt and successfully act like 'normal'.

Krillin knows he is far from the most observant, but he has seen and lived and fought alongside Gohan, against Vegeta and Nappa, traveling together to Namek, fighting against Freezer and his men, back when his explosive temper was a quirk of his and not something to be hidden under layers and layers of patience and lies.

Gohan is not like the rest of them, he doesn't enjoy unnecessary violence and prefer to learn, but that doesn't mean that he dislike training or sparring with those he care and trust without reserves, and unfortunately those that he trust that way are only Piccolo and Videl.

Whenever Gohan spar with Piccolo or Videl his face and eyes sparkle with undeniable happiness, happiness that Gohan openly display around others only when learning or sharing knowledge.

Krillin knew that Chichi's plans were a bad idea from the beginning, but unfortunately Chichi was both persuasive and _ scary _.

Gohan has been happy but contained in his relationship so far, keeping his emotions on check whenever they talked about him and his girlfriend, in a way that screamed to the most primal part of his brain about an impending explosion from the very temperamental but also almost unhealthily contained boy.

Krilin felt both relieved and worried when said explosion happened, but unlike the disaster that he expected everything continued almost the same, with only Gohan and his group, because Videl and Piccolo were Gohan's first and foremost, growing distant and cold.

Krillin planned to go to Gohan's to apologize in private, after allowing him to calm down some, but then Bulma and Chichi and the rest decided on organizing another meeting, this time to 'apologize' to Gohan and he _ knew _ it will be a disaster, he _ knows _ it.

But before any of the plans and preparations would begin Gohan appeared by himself, flanked by Videl and Piccolo, carrying-

There was a little kid on Gohan's arms, with black hair and dressed in identical clothes than Gohan used the very first time he meet him.

"Hey guys"

Those that didn’t notice Gohan's entrance turned to look at him, and all sounds suddenly disappeared in surprise and shock at the small body in his arms.

Videl _ never _ went through a pregnancy, can it be that Videl was never Gohan's girlfriend to begin with..? That or the small kid is not theirs?

Can it be a robot for a school project perhaps..?

A kid that size and probable age would be much more fuzzy and _ a lot _ less calm.

Both Piccolo and Videl were hovering close, and Gohan seemed to get calmer the closer they were.

"So...um...I _ am _ still annoyed with you all for what happened last time, none of you have any right to meddle on my life or how I do or want to do things. I don't mind if you want to _ suggest _ things but beyond that-"

He _ knew _ it! He _ knew _ that Gohan would be upset by others trying to control him!

Piccolo silently grabbed Gohan’s shoulder and the boy smiled, relaxing, and straightened up.

"A-anyway! I can't really blame you for misunderstanding the situation, since Videl _ has _ been helping perpetuate the misunderstanding and lie you all have been thinking so far."

_ Knew it! _

And that explain so much about his behavior around and towards her!

Videl smirked and snorted, shrugging at the looks directed her way.

"It's not my fault you all are so blind and easy to trick"

"Gohan-cha! Videl! what is the meani-"

Gohan's open and calm behaviour suddenly turned cold and-

"** _No_ ** ! you will _ not _ scold me or guilt trip me, or whatever you plan to do, nor will you do or say anything to Videl, she has only done it to help me. I've had enough of it, of all the lies and all the expectations placed on me."

Chichi stepped back in shock, as did almost everyone else close to her.

Gohan behaving like that, as cold as he was against Cell was always jarring, specially at point blank.

"I love you Mom, I truly do, but it is precisely by how you and everyone else here have these wrongful and impossible expectations of me why I didn’t want to share what was truly happening, _ knowing _ that you all would not support me."

Wha- Does that mean that Gohan's so called Mate was the mother of that child? or perhaps the kid was an accident? or it was his so called Mate's kid that he adopted without anyone knowing?

"I've been trying to fit your expectations so far but I am _ tired _ . I _ want _ to trust you, but I will say this only once, and this is my only warning: if you make me choose between my Mate and the children we will have, just the one so far, and you all? don't even _ dream _ that I will pick you"

_ Child _ ? Gohan- that kid is ** _Gohan's kid_ **?

"Having said that, this is Gakki-"

The blindingly bright smile on Gohan's face was so _ honest _ and _ happy _, as he turned the kid around to face them.

Krilin would see the love and adoration on Gohan's face, the type that only a _ father _ can-

Red eyes, pointed ears, antennae, ** _green skin_ ** and _ tail- _

(it was actually only slightly green, just a few shades off of a human's one)

He looked at Videl, who was grinning, and Piccolo who looked tense, and Gohan's tail was clinging to his wrist and his fingers were interlocked with-

"-and Piccolo is my Mate, the other parent of Gakki, and the one I love above everyone and anything else"

* * *

Piccolo knows that revealing things this way was for the best, and watching and listening the group as they slowly got closer or wildly off the truth with their speculations and theories was amusing, their expressions fascinating to witness, but it was Gohan's words and his final reveal...

Piccolo very very carefully stayed his ground, not daring to look away, unwilling to cause a misunderstanding by not looking forward and upfront at this time.

Gohan's hand slipping to his, squeezing at the same time he uttered his words of love, were what finally broke his act and his face filled with warm.

Piccolo huffed in annoyance and frustration, grabbing Gohan's by his head and shaking it a bit.

Gohan is way too honest and blunt.

Then he turned to their kid, picking Gakki from Gohan's arms and walking inside, not bothering explaining himself, knowing that trying to explain will only reveal how much his words-

"Stupid and _ spoiled _ brat"

Why must he be that embarrassing all the time?

A small part of him _ also _ wants to trust them, to have Gohan been able to say those words to him whenever he wanted without them talking or commenting, but mainly because _ Gohan _ wants to trust them and care about what they think or feel.

Piccolo doesn’t particularly care about the others or their opinion, but Gohan does, and he cares about him. Gohan deserves to be happy, and to have anything and everything he wants to have.

Gohan laughed and nodded, grabbing his hand before he would walk too far and-

Feeling Gohan's lips against his knuckles made him blush, and everyone was _ staring _.

"I ** _love_ ** you"

Piccolo huffed and nodded, taking his hand back and ruffling Gohan’s hair, making his spoiled Mate blush in return.

"I know"

Piccolo smirked at Gohan's reaction, and the pout that always followed his teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few (many) more chapters yet, but do not worry, there will be _lots_ more of Gakki and fluffy Piccohan


	14. Arc 3: wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma start to realize how wrong her assumptions about Gohan and Piccolo were, and Chichi...
> 
> Chichi learn a valuable lesson.
> 
> There is also more cute Gakki-chan

Bulma-

Looking at Gohan and Piccolo like that, and the kid in Piccolo's arms she can finally see it.

Gohan's behaviour towards Piccolo was always a bit off from how a friend or a student behaved, he even used to tell everybody and everyone under the sun of how much he loved 'Mr Piccolo'

Piccolo never returned his words of love, but everyone would see how much he cared.

Piccolo was cold through, not particularly affectionate or- but the blush on his face when Gohan kissed his knuckles, or his reaction to Gohan saying that he loves him...

But he is blunt and cutting, it shouldn't be that surprising to learn how cold he is with-

"Da?"

Bulma's eyes widened, the kid was talking! How old is it-them again? There's no way they are the age they look like, Piccolo and Gohan had not been-

is it possible that Gakki was born after what happened with Videl?

(and how did Piccolo managed to mix his genes with Gohan’s?)

Piccolo's eyes lowered and softened, like any parent could, and that there was-

"What"

That was ** _so cold_ **!

The kid grinned, the same grin that Gohan had when happy and-

"Can talk now?"

"Yes"

Gakki (it was such a ** _Piccolo_ ** name for a kid) nodded happily, as if Piccolo's words and actions were the warmest and most dotting that anyone would ever be with them.

"Pa angry? _ why _ ? Vi told me people here mean with Da. _ why? _ Mean bad and Da good! Me hungry _ too _ , can me eat yummy food? _ please _?"

That- that is Gohan's curiosity and his puppy dog eyes, with the same blunt honestly that Piccolo-

The kid is _ definitely _ Piccolo's and Gohan's, the physical appearance was one thing but _ this _?

* * *

Chichi would not accept this! her precious baby with that monster-!

She knew that she should have stopped Gohan from getting close to that monster! that- that ** _pervert_ **!

Piccolo smirked and snorted, as if he were not as sick and twisted as he is, ruffling the kid's (her grandson was-) hair.

"Humans are weird and try to fit others in what they assume is their correct place, and looks are part of it, and anything or anyone outside of that right is seen as wrong or evil."

As if!

Piccolo has always been evil! taking advantage of her pure and sweet Gohan and tricking him into believing that the little monster in his arms is Gohan's kid! his outward appearance only prove what everyone knows!

"But people mean with people _ hurt _ ! and then people get angry and mean _ too _! Like Da and Pa!"

That thing is ** _evil_ **! How can it trick everyone so easily!

Piccolo snorted and nodded, acting as if that thing's words were truly spoken by a kid.

"That thing is not grandson of mine! My sweet little Gohan must have been tricked, or gone crazy! there's no way a son of mine would- I refuse to accept-"

Chichi's eyes widened at the cold look directed her way from- from-

She froze from the pressure alone, feeling like she were suffocating and dying!

Piccolo has always despised her, always antagonised her, but he ** _never-_ **

Piccolo walked back to Gohan, and she was unable to look away from him, and placed the demon spawn in her baby's arms, ruffling her son's hair and that ** _thing's_ **.

"Gakki is hungry, feed them"

He didn't wait for an answer and turned around, to her, and before she knew what was happening she was all alone with that monst-

"I don't care if you think of me as a monster or demon or whatever else, it is frustrating but I don't _ care _ . But I ** _won't_ ** allow you to talk about Gohan or Gakki like that. I should ** _kill you_ ** for what you said, and I _ gladly _ would. So, before you finish what you were about to say about Gohan you must know that the ** _only reason_ ** you are not dead right now is because _ Gohan _ cares about you, but the moment you hurt him more than he loves you, the moment he give up on you...I will be _ glad _ to get rid of you"

"Y-You- you _ monster _! You tricked my baby boy! you made him into a degenera-"

"Gohan is the ** _kindest_ ** person I know, the most pure and noble, and he is my first and only friend. I won't allow you to badmouth him."

Chichi startled in surprise.

Was this demon- was Piccolo complementing her son? protecting him?

"Gohan has spend years, all his life, trying to fit what you expected of him, hiding his true self to try to make you _ proud _ . But the truth is that you will ** _never_ ** be proud of him, right? Gohan is not human, he is not and will never be what you expected from your child. And that is _ your problem _."

That's- That's not true! she loves Gohan! and she is proud of him! of how strong and noble and smart and-

"A parent is there to teach and guide and give the tools the children will need to be successful in what they chose to do and ** _not_ ** to choose what and how they should live their lives, what and who they should like or love. Unfortunately for you that became my problem the moment Gohan became my friend."

Wha- but-

Chichi can understand what Piccolo is saying, and it makes sense, but- but she has never hurt Gohan and she only has had his best interests in-

"Do you know how many times he has come to me upset for how you would not allow him to train or spar? how frustrated he was by the fact that you didn't allow him to attend school like a normal kid? how much he hated studying by himself?"

"I-"

Piccolo looked at her coldly, huffing.

"At first it was just as slip of tongue or a small comment here and there, but even then I lost count after the first month after returning from Namek, my last count was around 3 thousands something. Each time you dressed him up or cut his hair in some ridiculous hairdo to look 'more presentable' he wanted to refuse, to die of embarrassment, but he allowed you all those things because he _ loves _ you."

Chichi felt her eyes filling with tears and her cheeks warming up.

She never realized- Her baby boy was always so well behaved and only gave her a mock protest each time- except that it was not a mock protest, was it?

"Gohan enjoy learning but he wanted to make friends, wanted to know people his own age and learn alongside them. To be able to ask help to kids his age and not be the one always teaching and supporting others."

She never-

"Gohan is the kindest person I know and I won't allow ** _anyone_ ** to make him unhappy. If you live or die is entirely up to Gohan, and as long as Gohan cares about you I won't touch you, but I won't hesitate to end your life if you hurt Gohan anymore. And I won't hesitate to hurt you if you dare to badmouth my- _ our _ kid again either"

That's- Piccolo's feelings and words for her baby were-


	15. Arc 3: Saiyan Courting and Namekian Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan talk about his relationship with Piccolo, and Vegeta and the rest (but mostly Vegeta) realize how long this has been going on behind the scenes.
> 
> Piccolo explain what love _is_ for a Namek and clear some (many) misunderstandings.
> 
> (Also a bit more Gakki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today too

Gohan was amused, looking at almost all the group pressed against the door where Piccolo brought his mom to privately talk to.

He is not sure what she said or did, but he can imagine part of it.

She has never approved of Piccolo, and he is not really surprised by her behavior (even if it sadden him) but Piccolo's behaviour was a pleasant surprise.

Piccolo usually didn't stand for himself, but seeing him-

Gohan cheeks warmed and his heart fluttered at the intense look Piccolo was spotting when-

"Yummy!"

Gohan laughed and nodded, looking fondly at his precious little one who was happily munching on some ice-cream.

"That's good, do you want some more?"

"Yes! More! More!"

Gohan laughed and ruffled their hair, they were so _ cute _.

As he scoped some more Vegeta, Bulma and Krillin got closer, the only ones besides 18 not attempting to overhear Piccolo and his mom talk (Videl was the first to press her ear to the door, her curiosity will get her killed one of these days, Gohan is sure of it)

"So...Piccolo?"

Gohan nodded, smiling happily at finally being able to talk openly about this.

"I've loved him since forever, I mean, I liked him and admired him, but also feared him, when he was still just a story mom and dad told me before going to bed, but after Raditz and spending time with him, of him teaching me and training me? winning effortlessly against me but still willing to spend time with me? to stay with me when I ate, many times being him who hunted or fished since I was too tired to do it myself, or to accompany me when it was cold?"

Vegeta's eyes were widening, as if he were finally understanding something.

"The Namek protected you from Nappa"

Gohan's heart clenched at the memories, at the same time that his face heated up-

"_ I know _, I thought I was going to die and then Piccolo-sama was there, taking the hit for me and- and-"

"And that's when you chose him as your Mate. It was so _ obvious _, why didn’t I see it?"

Bulma and Krillin turned to Vegeta in surprise, and Gohan was admittedly curious about-

"Do you mean that- that Saiyans choose their Mates like that?"

Vegeta snorted and-

"Some do, Saiyans are solitary fighters but when they find another one willing to protect them at the risk of their own health? many Saiyans get smitten when it happens."

Gohan nodded, understanding at once what-

"But what you said before that, of Piccolo fighting and winning against you and then spending time with you, of teaching you and feeding you. That's usually what happens when a older or stronger fighter court a weaker or younger one. Saiyans hunt their own food or hunt for the stronger ones, never the other way around unless courting is involved"

Gohan's eyes widened and-

"I...."

Vegeta's smirk made him tense in-

"of course most Saiyans are not interested in someone stronger than them, especially male ones. It is just unnatural."

Gohan pouted, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Well, it's not like either Piccolo-sama or me knew it at the time"

He knows that he is not normal, he is neither human nor Saiyan, but Vegeta doesn’t need to be so callous about it.

"Piccolo truly feed you? I mean, he wasn't the most expressive or nice back then, not that he is much better when it comes to expressing his feelings and emotions now"

Gohan blinked up at Bulma and-

"What do you mean? Piccolo-sama is very expressive, especially when I am close by, he is always amused or thoughtful or annoyed or embarrassed or curious or frustrated. Like back when he pulled mom to talk with her."

"Well, duh! everyone could tell he was pissed off, and everyone knows that he care about you- _ love you _?"

Gohan blinked and tilted his head, smiling sheepishly despite himself for the last part of Krillin's words.

"He loves me, yes. But he wasn't pissed off, he was frustrated and annoyed and hurt, he was also angry but mostly frustrated and hurt."

Krillin and Bulma shared a look and-

"how can you tell?"

Gohan sighed and looked upwards in-

"That's because I look for Namek expressions when you all assumed that because Piccolo-sama looks somewhat human he must emote the same way a human does. Like how you assume that Saiyans are humans with tail and that can transform when they are nowhere near close to that, Saiyans can emote but it doesn’t come natural, and their biology and culture are nowhere near similar to human's one"

Both Bulma and Krillin stayed silent and Vegeta made a thoughtful sound.

"it is the ears?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta again, who was pointing at his own ears in-

"The Namek emote with his ears, does he not?"

Gohan nodded, surprised by how easily Vegeta realized it, part of it.

"Nameks emote mostly with their ears, yes, but their voices and bodies and eyes are also part of it. Their antennae are part of it too, but for intense or more private emotions, like melancholy or guilt or surprise-"

"Or pleasure"

Gohan choked on his words, feeling his cheeks warm up.

Vegeta's teasing smirk was not helping.

"I...yes? I suppose? but probably not the way you are thinking, I mean, Nameks don't feel pleasure like humans or Saiyans do. Piccolo usually cover his antennae because, believe it or not, he is _ shy _ and he feels uncomfortable and exposed and embarrassed when displaying his emotions that openly"

Piccolo's hand on his face, covering his eyes and nose (he would never mistake it from anyone or anything else) made him grin and-

"What lies are you brat telling others about me now"

"Not lies, just the truth"

Piccolo released him, and he would see how amused, but also embarrassed-

"I love you"

Piccolo's ears lowered, his face purpled, and _ huffed _.

"You already said that, don't you ever get tired of-"

"Never! I love you Piccolo-sama and I will _ never _ get tired of telling you!"

Piccolo's blush grew and his ears lowered even more, until they were almost touching his shoulderpads.

Gohan grinned up at him and Piccolo _ grumbled _, his pleasured and happy one.

"Spoiled brat"

Piccolo smirk made him blush, but then his hand was on his neck, on the mark he left there, and leaning closer.

Gohan closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest.

Piccolo will _ kiss- _

A poke on his forehead made him open his eyes and Piccolo's eyes were glinting in amusement with his ears twitching.

Gohan pouted, knowing he was played.

"You are so _ mean _, always teasing me like that"

Piccolo shrugged, snorting unrepentant and picking Gakki from his arms.

"Having fun?"

"Yup! Pa was talking people and people were _ nice _ , and me was eating yummy food, and Pa is _ happy _"

Piccolo nodded seriously, his ears twitching in amusement.

"I see"

Piccolo was so _ good _ with Gakki-chan, always concerned and worried about them, always checking on them and what they want or feel.

"I- Piccolo?"

Piccolo blinked and his ears twitched in curiosity, looking down to Bulma in-

"What"

Bulma straighted up.

"Since when Gohan and you have been together?"

Piccolo blinked slowly, his ears lowering and twitching and Gohan felt the same.

"Gohan confessed when he was possessed by Babidi's Magic, but it wasn't until he returned and everyone was distracted that we-"

"When Goku and Vegeta were fighting Buu! I _ knew _ it!"

Gohan blushed, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Well..I didn't plan to confess at first, but I wouldn't just ignore what I said and did so I needed to talk things through and fortunately everything worked for the better."

* * *

Krillin looked at Piccolo again, he can't understand how he never saw it, at least when it comes from Gohan.

Gohan's behaviour towards Piccolo has always been closer to a puppy crush than the admiration and respect for a mentor figure.

"Piccolo...do you- since when do you love Gohan? when did your feelings for him changed from those of a father and mentor to those of a lover?"

Piccolo blinked and, now that Vegeta mentioned and Gohan confirmed it, his ears twitched and lowered, whatever it is that that meant.

He looked at Gohan, probably nervous or looking for some sort of confirmation or something, then he looked back and _ purposely _ sighed.

"Gohan was the first being to be kind and worry and being interested on me and what I wanted and cared and felt. I'm not completely sure when my feelings for him started, but then the brat, weak and cowardly and stupid, was ordering me to run and willing to be hurt and even be killed as long as that gave me a chance to stay safe. Sure, it was Kami's life what mattered most at the time but Gohan wanted to spare me, protect _ me _...That's when I realized that Gohan’s happiness and safely were more important than my own, even if I was in denial at first."

Well duh! he saw when it happened, and how Piccolo reacted to Gohan's words. And Piccolo's sacrifice for Gohan and his desperation while trying to protect him.

He can understand somewhat Gohan's feelings for Piccolo, if someone were to protect him like Piccolo did, after flirting for so long (even if they didn't realize that's what they were doing) Krilin....

Well, Krillin has 18 so it is not like that matter.

"My feelings for him have not changed at all, it's just Gohan who has grown. He asked me to become his boyfriend- _ Mate- _ and is not like I would refuse"

That- _ what _?

Piccolo is not the same than King Piccolo but- 

"You- Even when Gohan was a little kid you-"

Piccolo grumbled and Gohan glared, making him snap his mouth shut by reflex.

Piccolo looked at him in frustration, his ears lowering and twitching (and he looked somewhat vulnerable!)

"For humans there are many different types of love, including and not limited to those that humans consider bad or immoral. For Nameks things are much more clear cut, and there is no wrong or immortal love since there are no interest or need or want for physical or sexual intimacy."

Krilin blinked in surprise, that's right! Nameks reproduce by spitting eggs! How could he forget?

"So what, Nameks just fall in love and that is it?"

Piccolo snorted and shook his head.

"For Nameks there are only three types of love, even if some consider that there are only two, King Piccolo lacked the capacity for the first and most of the second one, with the third one twisted beyond recognition; The first and most common is the love to their community and family and village which consists on wishing for everyone to be as happy and healthy as they are, or at the very least prioritise the safely or happiness of the collective over the individual. The second most common is the love of a parent or older Namek to a hatching which consists on protecting and teaching them things that will help them be safe and happy even if it can be in demerit of their happiness and safely. And the third is the most uncommon, the one that many Nameks refuse to admit exist but even still acknowledge as fact of life. The third type of love is when a Namek put the happiness and safely of a specific individual over his own and of their community and hatchings. That's what Nameks would call Mates."

That's- Krillin can see it, ever since Piccolo gave his life for Gohan (or rather since Gohan attempted to protect him) he has always prioritized Gohan over everyone else, even and specially himself.

Piccolo has always loved Gohan, just not in a way that humans would consider love (at least not romantic love)

"I see! does that mean that Gohan has been your Mate since back then or only since you two started dating?"

Piccolo shifted, his ears lowering and twitching.

"A Mate _ bond _ determinate a Mate. It is a telepathic bond that is made unconsciously and most of the time either start or stay one sided, but occasionally they change targets or even disappear. Mated pairs are only acknowledged when the bond is acknowledged by both sides and purposely strengthened."

"So...Gohan became your Mate after his confession?"

Piccolo snorted and shook his head, his ears twitching.

"Gohan became my Mate after Videl helped me understand that Gohan's love for me was not that different from my own to him, and accepting to be Gohan's boyfriend was not _ almost _ like being his Mate but being his Mate in Human terms"

Gohan was looking up to Piccolo with his eyes glinting and his face reddened, and he was all but swooning-

"Piccolo-sama- you really- you really mean that?"

Piccolo snorted, grumbled and looked away, his ears lowering.

"of course I do"

Piccolo- Piccolo was cute, and Gohan and him were surprisingly well suited for each other- no, not well suited, they are _ perfect _ for each other.


	16. Arc 3: Gender and Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is not male, he is _hermaphrodite_ and has fun reminding the others of that fact.
> 
> Gohan is a saiyan and as Saiyans...well, Saiyans were supposed to only be able to reproduce on New Moon.
> 
> Vegeta is impressed, Bulma is baffled, and Krilin...
> 
> And more Gakki moments.

All those things that Piccolo has said make sense, Piccolo is from an asexual race that reproduce by eggs and they seem to be very family oriented.

Bulma can see all those things not said, how Gohan was just the same and how both Piccolo and Gohan would do anything and everything for each other.

Their relationship is surprisingly pure and innocent, at the same time that heartfelt and passio-

"Piccolo, how did you two- Gakki- weren't you _ asexual _?"

Bulma has been working on a condom for Gohan to use with his mate, who was Piccolo, and has already perfected the lubricant that Piccolo use on his joints (she saw him testing it and even analyzed some of Piccolo's own lubricant, that she herself collected from three different places of his body)

Bulma has seen him completely naked once or twice, and has heard of Vegeta and the rest commenting on it.

Piccolo doesn't have genitals so how-

Piccolo was snorting, huffing and grumbling and his ears twitching almost nonstop as he smirked and-

"Why do humans always assume that because Namek reproduce by spitting eggs we are either asexual or some sort of female with male looks? Nameks are _ hermaphrodites _, and our reproductive organs are exposed only when needed"

Herma-

Bulma looked at Gohan, who was blushing and all but daydreaming while nodding emphatically, and Piccolo who looked increasingly amused the more-

"A-Alright, so...um..does that mean that Gohan's and you, you know...? since Gakki is your kid and all that...?"

"Are you asking if Gohan copulated with me?"

Bulma can feel all her blood rushing to her face, and she would see the amusement on Piccolo's-

"Yes, Yes he has, how else could Gakki be both Gohan's and mine? Isn't that right Chibi?"

Gohan was blushing but happy, and Piccolo was looking very very amused at their reactions, ruffling the kid's hair- _ that she totally forgot was still present _!

"Yup! Pa is me Pa!"

Bulma was appalled by-

"I _ knew _ that, but you didn't need to be so crass! especially around-"

Bulma looked at the kid- Gakki- who was silently looking at-

"How old is the chibi anyway?"

Piccolo shrugged and Gohan grinned, like the absolutely doting and proud papa he-

"Gakki-chan is 25 days old! aren't them just perfect?"

So young! and they can already talk!

Twenty-

"You- Gakki was born the _ same day _ that we- of that thing with Videl and the wedding-"

They were expecting Gakki? no wonder Gohan reacted as strongly as he did, not only they were trying to marry him to Videl, in front of Piccolo, but assuming that it was Videl who was-

"You were ** _pregnant_ **!"

Piccolo was glaring and practically slapped away her hand with which she was pointing at him.

"Nameks don't get pregnant, we spit eggs"

Gohan was blushing and shifting his weight-

"A-Actually I convinced Piccolo to have Gakki after what happened, I was really mad and I wanted to make sure that nobody would mislabel our relationship anymore, and I already wanted to form a family with Piccolo, but I would have probably waited one or two more months before asking without- and it was New Moon and I wanted to prove everyone and myself that I loved Piccolo-sama enough to be a father"

"You made and had your brat on _ New Moon? _ color me impressed"

Gohan blushed at Vegeta's words, and scratched his head.

"Thanks"

* * *

"So, Saiyans reproduce on New Moon, the only day that Male Saiyans have no interest in sex, and Nameks can reproduce by themself or with a partner, and the egg resulting is hatched only a couple of hours after being expelled, is that right?"

Gohan nodded, as far as he is aware Bulma's assessment is the absolute truth.

"But wasn't there some sorta rule about reproduction?"

Both Piccolo-sama and him looked at Krilin in surprise.

Gohan totally forgot about that rule!

Piccolo sighed and ruffled his hair, calming him down and-

"Nameks don't reproduce unless it is the patriarch or elder who does, but Mated pairs can and usually are an exception to the rule. Most of the time having hatchings that they raise as their own, a bit like humans in that respect, and they love those hatching as if they were hatching for as long as they are alive. But unlike Gakki those hatchings from Mated pairs usually contain only the genetics of one of the pair, Dragon clan are more likely to develop a Mateship and they are particularly disagreeable when it comes to copulation, not that Warrior clan Nameks are particularly agreeable or interested either. "

Gohan blushed and felt his heart flutter.

Piccolo loved him so much! and he was so absolutely _ perfect _!

There was suddenly a tug on his sleeve and-

"Pa? what is King? is food? can me eat too?"

Gohan laughed and scooped Gakki-chan from Piccolo-sama's arms.

Piccolo tried to keep up with Gakki-chan's appetite but not matter how much they eat-

"Chibi-chan, why do you think that King is food?"

"Because Da said King and Da name, and love, and Pa loves Da and food and give food to Da, or when Da gives food to Pa. And Ox _ King _ ate lots of food and is food happy"

Gohan snorted and looked to where grandpa Ox was, and yes, he was happily munching on something.

"Food happy?"

Gakki nodded seriously and patted their own belly like making a point.

"Food happy"

Gohan blinked and-

"You mean _ big _?"

"No! Big belly! Food happy!"

Gohan snorted and looked at Piccolo who looked just as amused as how he felt.


	17. Arc 3: Gohan's happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi watch her baby boy and realize what she should have realized a long time ago.
> 
> Chichi is willing to change now, realizing how happy Gohan is with Piccolo.
> 
> Gohan loves love his friends, his mom, his family, but above all he loves Piccolo and Gakki

Looking at Gohan, her baby boy, smiling so openly and so _ happy _, unlike how contained he always was around her, as he interacted with everyone around him...

Seeing his honest happiness and reaction to Piccolo's actions and the words and how they behaved, and watching the small kid on their arms, Gakki-kun, her grandson...

Chichi was ashamed of herself, of how much she hurt her baby boy and what was she was about to say and do before Piccolo stopped her.

Piccolo is not- Chichi never had the best impression of him, and no matter how many times Gohan explained and insisted that Piccolo was not bad, that he was _ young _ when he did what she saw and experienced she never listened, never cared about Gohan words, believing that Gohan was just tricked.

Chichi never saw, never bothered to see, but ** _now_ **?

Piccolo is nowhere near what she would have ever wanted for her Gohan, but he is what Gohan wanted and needed all along.

Piccolo is the only one fearless and stubborn enough, the only one that loves Gohan enough to risk his own safety to protect him the way he does, to protect him even of her carelessness words and actions (Chichi knows she is nowhere near strong enough to be a rival for the males, but she also knows that her Goku would kill whoever that threatened her and her safety, no matter how misguided her actions and words are), and the only one that Gohan trust enough to share the things he has is him.

Piccolo has never hidden his dislike of her, and she always assumed it was because she was the only one to see him for what he truly was, but _ he _ was the one to see her true self, the one she was unable to see and unwilling to acknowledge, to know how much she was hurting Gohan and-

Chichi fought the tears and smiled despite herself at how her adorable grandson smiled and asked questions, just how her Gohan did while younger, the same smile and curiosity, while staying just as blunt as how Piccolo always was (how rude he is, or at least how rude she _ assumed _ he was. But after talking with Piccolo, and watching and listening him interact with her Gohan she finally realized that Piccolo wasn’t rude on propose, he was just _ too blunt _)

Knowing that Piccolo's love for her Gohan was pure, that his love for her baby boy has always been pure and selfless, and said love has never changed or faltered, and how _ happy _ his words made her Gohan only felt like another punch to the gut.

(She always assumed that Piccolo was tricking Gohan somehow, that he has evil or perverted intentions with her baby boy, but Piccolo was _ uninterested _ in sex, wasn't like that at all)

Gohan loved Piccolo so much, and Piccolo-

Their love was so pure, so why and how she was able to pervert their relationship the way she did?

Knowing that Piccolo was- was ** _hermaphrodite_ ** and _ her Gohan- _?

(That Piccolo, with his huge and imposing body was the female in their relationship, and that her Gohan had- had ** _sex_ ** with Piccolo-? That it wasn't Gohan taking the female role how she always assumed would be if Piccolo succeeded in tricking him?)

Chichi felt her cheeks heating up, embarrassed and feeling appalled at having Piccolo disclosing Gohan's private life like that.

But Gohan was embarrassed, and _ happy _, not really caring that Piccolo was sharing those things.

She ** _never_ ** saw him that happy.

Without knowing it she got closer, enjoying the sight of her Gohan's real happiness, but as soon as her boy noticed her presence he tensed and his smile-

Chichi felt her eyes filling with tears, but it was _ her fault _, never noticing how controlled and forced her Gohan's happiness was around her.

Gohan happiness, his _ true happiness _, didn't look at all like the happiness he portrayed around her.

"Gohan..."

Gohan grinned, but ** _it was so forced_ **, moving his body in an unconscious attempt to protect his son from her, and-

"Stop it. I know- I get that I hurt you, and I understand that you love- that you are with Piccolo. I've been an awful mother, but- can you forgive me? allow me to- to make things right? to get a chance to get to know-"

Gohan blinked, looking confused and surprised, but then he ** _smiled_ ** and-

"Of course that I forgive you Mom!"

* * *

Gohan has no idea what his mom was about to say before she got taken away, or what or how Piccolo-sama's words brought this change on her, but he was grateful.

He always knew that staying with Piccolo would mean losing his mom, and that was part of why he tried so hard to make her proud, hoping that if he made her proud enough she would be willing to at least give Gohan a chance to explain why he loved Piccolo the way he did.

It never worked though, and he was already resigned to it.

He loves his mom, but between Piccolo-sama and her? Piccolo-sama will always win.

He was already resigned, knowing that this would be the last time that she accepted and talked to him like his precious son, but whatever that Piccolo did...

Gohan smiled at how taken mom was with his Chibi-chan, talking and cooing and teaching them things while everyone else looked in surprise and amusement.

Gohan looked up to Piccolo, feeling his heart hammering in his chest- He knows that Piccolo doesn’t like his mom, not only for how much her actions hurt him but also for how loud and high pitched and painful her 'screeches' are (Piccolo's words, not his), but whatever he did to convince mom to accept them was sorely for him and his happiness- and Piccolo raised a brow, smirking in amusement and-

Gohan _ grinned _ , feeling his cheeks heating up at how _ magnificent _ and ** _sexy_ ** Piccolo-sama's smirk made him look.

Piccolo's smirk widened and his ears twitched in amusement, and Gohan _ pouted _, knowing that Piccolo-sama was doing it on propose.

_ The tease _

Piccolo turned his head away, and Gohan took the chance to hover on the air, throw his arms around Piccolo's neck, and when he looked back in surprise-

"I ** _love_ ** you"

-Gohan _ kissed him. _

Piccolo _ froze _ at the contact, his face and ears turning a lovely purple color, his eyes widening and his pupils retracting, showing the lovely red color of his eyes that he so unfrequentedly showed around others, and-

"Woah!"

The sudden appearance of a Ki, of _ his Dad's _ Ki, so close by made Gohan and Piccolo tense for barely half a second, but then Piccolo realized what they were doing and Gohan was dodging the instinctive punch from Piccolo-sama, laughing as he did so, and turned to face Dad who looked surprised and confused and-

Piccolo was covering his mouth, half-hiding his face as he tried to calm down and control his blush, and Gohan snickered, unable to help himself.


	18. Arc 3: Piccolo, Gakki and Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo's feelings and more about Gakki and their personality and Saiyamekian biology.
> 
> Goku Appears! And his pov about the relationship between Gohan and Piccolo.
> 
> Goku also embarrass Gohan while sharing some things that he did while younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, very lame title but I couldn't think of anything else.

Gohan was _ so embarrassing _, why must he kiss him like that?

And just when Son appeared, watching the kiss up front and way too personal for comfort.

Piccolo doesn’t mind when Gohan wants to kiss him _ in private _, or at least give him some warning first, but to kiss him like that?

Piccolo hates losing control of his blushing, specially around people who are not Gohan, and when Gohan kisses him without warning he has no time to mentally prepare himself to properly control it.

Blushing ** _can_ ** be controlled, but only if Piccolo knows beforehand that he will _ need _ said control.

(That's why he didn't kiss Gohan when given the chance, Gohan looked how Piccolo particularly enjoyed him looking, all happy and eager and needy, and it was hard enough controlling himself knowing how much Gohan enjoyed when he kissed him. The blush trying to appear on his face was hard enough to control already, and kissing him then would have made Piccolo lose said control)

Son was making a fool of himself and Gohan continued to laugh, with everyone amused or laughing at his expense, the one less subtle about it was Videl.

"Gohan and Piccolo were-? but I thought that he was with Videl! Chichi told me so! So why were they kissing??"

"That's because Gohan and me were never together, the nerd is too much in love with his perfect and beloved Piccolo-sama to notice anyone else"

Gohan was blushing and grinning and nodding happily and everyone was laughing even more.

Piccolo looked at the Chibi, the only one not making fun of him, and noticing how lax Chichi's hold on them was, picked them up from from her arms.

(No, it wasn't because he was feeling self-conscious with all those eyes on him and having Gakki on his arms, and Piccolo been the one to take care of the Chibi, his and his Mate's first and sole hatching so far, has a soothing effect on his nerves. And Gohan's and Videl's knowing looks were _ annoying _ and _ frustrating _, they should stop already)

Chichi gave him a look but he didn't particularly care about her opinion, Gakki is ** _his_ ** hatching, not hers, and if he wants to check and care for them himself then only his Mate can tell him off.

"Hungry?"

Gakki was _ always _ hungry, part of their Saiyan heritage, and they were already starting to show signs of their hunger been too much to wait much longer, not that others besides Gohan and him (and probably Videl) were able to read the signs yet.

"Yes! but me belly _ sad _ , me belly feels funny, but me _ hungry _. Me wants Food Happy!"

Piccolo nodded, snorting to himself.

So ** _that_ ** is what food happy means.

He shouldn't be so amused by how Gohan's Saiyan appetite mixed with his own Namekian below average sized stomach, which _ can _ grow to an almost Saiyan sized one if used on solid foods enough, ended giving Gakki so many problems, which ended up in their latest newly invented word.

He should correct them, and teach them that the word they are looking for is either full or satisfied, but on the other hand...

"Water then?"

Gakki's newly invented words were always amusing, didn't hurt anyone, and considering that they were still a very _ very _ small hatching, having them mangling some words was only to be expected, and only made them more adorable than they already were.

Gakki frowned in thought, an almost exact copy of Gohan's thoughtful face, the same expression that fascinated Piccolo when Gohan was still little.

"Yummy water?"

Piccolo blinked and shrugged.

"as long as you can stomach it"

Gakki was nodding emphatically, hugging him, and-

"Pa loves Da, and me loves Da _ too _"

Piccolo felt his cheeks warming up, Gohan's constant words of love were embarrassing enough already.

But having his hatching trying to reassure him and calm him down...

He smirked and ruffled-

"Spoiled _ chibi _ brat"

Gohan's bright smile on the chibi always made him feel oddly calm, somewhat nostalgic and also warm inside.

"Yup! Da and Pa and Vi and Pa's Da love me _ lots _!"

Pa's Da?

Piccolo suppressed a laugh at Chichi's appalled expression at the nickname.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah! Pa's Da was also telling me things. Like Pa's Da's Pa is _ King _ , and Da's Da was King _ too _ , but Da's Da was ** _bad King_ ** , and me can be King _ too _. is Da King too?"

Piccolo snorted and nodded, "I suppose I would be considered one by some, same as Gohan. Except that being King means having power over others and their money being mine first theirs later. And both Gohan and I don't care about that at all, that's why most could consider us Princes instead. If you want to be King you will need-"

"Por-per-ty, me _ knows _. Pa's Da said King have many people and porperties and they need to protect and help people, and me have people, me wants to help and protect Da and Pa and Vi, me only need porperty to be King."

Gakki's words were so serious that Piccolo was unable to feel amusement about them.

Gakki was just like Gohan, caring about everyone around them with their whole soul.

It both baffled and warmed Piccolo each time that Gakki showed his protective strike, in both small and more blatant ways like now.

Piccolo never thought about what it meant to be King that way, his sirer never did either, but that explanation was one he can accept and support wholeheartedly (not that he wouldn't have helped if that wasn't their reason, if Gakki wanted to be King and Gohan was not against, which he wouldn't with how weak he was to Gakki's whims, Piccolo would have figured out some way to make it happen, either by conquering someplace or colonizing some far away planet)

"Then you will be King"

* * *

Chichi told him that he would train as much as he wanted, but he needed to keep Goten and Trunks busy until later, something about a secret or something, and that after training he must leave the kids with Mr Popo and Dende and go to Capsule Corp for a meeting and to see Gohan and eat lots of food.

Goku _ knows _ what that means, he is a bit slow but not ** _that_ ** slow.

Gohan was angry at them, wanting to do things his way, and Goku understand that.

Everyone is always nagging him about how much he train, how much he eat, how he doesn't have a job, about how stupid he is (even if that is mostly Vegeta)

Gohan is smart like Bulma, and he has a job like her and how Chichi wanted, he also has his own house and his own girlfriend and best friend that he train and with which he spend time as much as he wants.

Goku is happy for him, but also jealous, he also wants to train as much as he does and spend more time with Vegeta sparring and training.

Chichi doesn't like when Goku train that much, and she says that he needs a job to help her raise Goten since she was the one to raise Gohan by herself.

Goku doesn’t completely understand why everyone is always telling Gohan what to do, or why he allow it at all with how angry he is and feels and smell most of the time, but it is not his place to comment, Chichi was the one to raise Gohan and everyone is smarter and less slow than him so they must know what they are doing.

Chichi was the one to tell him that Gohan was dating Videl after all, and also what dating means.

Goku didn’t notice that Gohan wanted to marry Videl, he assumed that Videl was Gohan's Vegeta.

But whatever!

Goku couldn't wait for the food, whenever they meet on Capsule Corp for things like this Goku is supposed to come around dinner or lunch time, and since this is a weekday and Gohan is supposed to attend school in the afternoon then it will be dinner, and with Vegeta and Gohan there if Goku doesn’t appear early there will be no food for him to eat, and the food on those meetings is _ great _!

He trained for a long time with the kids, helping them, and by himself, took a break to eat some fish and meat that wasn't even close to how good Chichi's food always is, and when time for dinner was getting close he left the kids with Mr Popo and teletransported to where everyone was reuni-

Gohan was hugging Piccolo how he doesn’t do that often anymore, and both Piccolo's and Gohan faces were red (well, Piccolo's face was more purple than red) and their lips were pressed together, with Gohan's tongue trying to-

"_ Woah! _"

That was a kiss, right? is that what a kiss _ look like? _ or were they sharing food or something?

Kisses are _ weird _, but also nice, and people sharing food with their mouths is even weirder.

Piccolo was suddenly trying to punch Gohan, and Gohan was laughing, and both were just as red (and purple) faced, with Piccolo covering his mouth and feeling embarrassed and _ happy _ , and Gohan was _ grinning- _

That was a _ kiss _!

"Gohan and Piccolo were-? but I thought that he was with Videl! Chichi told me so! So why were they kissing??"

Gohan always loved Piccolo, even inventing weird songs about how much he loved him, but Bulma taught him about puppy crushes before he married Chichi and when Chichi told him that he was dating Videl he assumed that Gohan's puppy crush was over!

"That's because Gohan and me were never together, the nerd is too much in love with his perfect and beloved Piccolo-sama to notice anyone else"

Goku blinked and looked to Gohan who was happily nodding and Piccolo-

Wait- is that a kid in Piccolo's arms?

"Woah! you two had a kid!"

Everyone was looking at him weirdly, how they did when Goku was particularly slow about-

"you are not going to react to Gohan being _ with Piccolo _?"

Goku blinked and-

"Uh? do I need to react to that? I mean, it makes a lot more sense than him dating and wanting to marry Videl. I always thought that Videl was Gohan's Vegeta but Chichi told me that Gohan was dating her, and Chichi knows a lot more about relationships and all that, and Gohan has always loved Piccolo. He even invented and sung songs about loving him when he was studying by himself between training in preparation for the Androids, as long as Chichi was not close enough to overhear him. Or made drawings and other things to give to him when he slipped out of his studies to go see Piccolo while I was talking with Chichi or she was busy watching TV or cooking. And whenever we trained together with Piccolo he always slipped Gohan an apple or berries or nuts or something else to eat and never let me have any, not that I would have asked, it felt weird and wrong taking the food that Piccolo was giving Gohan, and then Gohan did the same with Piccolo, with a blush and a smile whenever that Piccolo accepted or eat what he gave. I _ know _ that I am slow and you all are right way more often than me, and that Piccolo is not like women or men, but he loves Gohan a lot, and if Gohan puppy crush was not a puppy crush-"

There were lots of groans and slapped foreheads and more groans and someone laughing.

"Did Gohan truly invented and sung songs about his love for Piccolo?"

"** _Videl!_ **"


	19. Arc 3: Plan Disclosing Mateship: success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, with this the actual chapters come to an end, but there are two more extra chapter waiting!
> 
> Gohan's reaction to Goku's words, and his happiness about it.
> 
> Piccolo being possessive and jealous about Gohan happiness, and some flirting and teasing issue.
> 
> Goku also point out the love bites.
> 
> And also more Gakki.

Gohan was covering his face, he is not and will never be embarrassed about his love for Piccolo-sama, but how he  _ showed _ his love when he was still not aware of what type of love he has for him? that his love for Piccolo was like Dad's love for mom?

And having Piccolo  _ listen to _ and learning this?

But having Dad talking about Vegeta like that, as his own category, and not using the proper term that Gohan himself learned from Vegeta was amusing and made him realize how Saiyan his own behavior and reactions were, and how Dad's confusion about relationships is probably closerly related to his Saiyan's instincts and the ways of bonding they had that everyone ever realized or suspected.

Dad didn't need to share  ** _that_ ** though, especially around Videl who will tease him nonstop and will  _ never _ forget it.

But knowing that dad knew of his love for Piccolo and his for him and accepted it even while younger, accepted their relationship without any question or doubt at all? That he saw Gohan's most important people for what they truly were, even if he doesn't have the words or knowledge to explain  _ why _ it makes sense?

Piccolo was smirking in amusement and Gohan was blushing more.

Piccolo was almost distractedly holding a huge jug of juice that Gakki-chan was gulping down nonstop, not that others have realized it just yet, while sending him the smirk that Gohan loved so much.

Gakki-chan is so  _ cute _ , and Piccolo-sama is  _ perfect. _

Everyone else was still looking at Dad though, who was even more confused by the stares he was receiving.

It was not surprising, dad is slow about many things, specially when it comes to relationships and feelings, and having him been the one to realize what was truly happening?

"Dad?"

Dad looked at him, looking very confused.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Dad looked even  _ more _ confused, but nodded and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Uh...you are welcome? but what are you thanking me for?"

Gohan grinned and shrugged.

"For being yourself, I suppose, and for accepting my relationship with Piccolo and Videl and seeing me for who I really am."

Dad grinned and hugged him, ruffling his hair and-

"I don't really get what you mean, why shouldn't I accept or see you for who you are? You are Gohan, my very smart son, and you are happy with Piccolo as your wife...husband?...well, whatever that Piccolo is to you, and Videl as your Vegeta. Why would anyone be against it? and it's not like the opinion of others matter, right? only you can choose your whatever Piccolo is for you and your own Vegeta"

Gohan grinned, happy with Dad's words.

Dad  _ is _ slow when it comes to feelings, but when he is not he is the  _ sharpest _ .

"So...you two had a kid? how old is it?"

"Yes, Gakki-chan is 25 days old"

"Wow! so young! and they can fly or fight already?"

Everyone was looking at Dad weirdly, with only Vegeta looking somewhat understanding but also mockingly.

"The  ** _quarter_ ** breed brat is  _ 25 days old _ , there is no way-"

"They do, a little bit, fly I mean. They can also produce small Ki blasts but they need more practice and power, that's part of why I didn’t want to let you guys know of Gakki-chan's existence before now"

Everyone was looking at him in surprise, then at Gakki who was finishing the last of the jug of juice and burping.

"Me belly feel funny"

Piccolo snorted and ruffled their hair.

"I assumed it would, are you sure you don't want more?"

Gakki pouted and shook their head.

"Me  _ still _ hungry, but me wants  _ water _ now"

Piccolo huffed in amusement and nodded.

Gohan laughed, amused by how the group was reacting to Gakki-chan's Saiyan-Namekian biology and the things that has been revealed so far.

Gakki-chan was  _ so cute _ and so  _ perfect _ , only Piccolo-sama was more perfect than them, but only for a little tiny bit.

* * *

Gohan was so happy and proud, and making that silly happy grin he always does when thinking of the Chibi or himself, his Mate.

Watching him like that made Piccolo happy too, Gohan’s happiness was what Piccolo enjoyed more than anything, his smiles and his grin, and how he all but lighted up everything and everyone around him.

Gohan's happiness was addictive, and he knows that only few things would be able to make him even more happy.

(Piccolo should be the one making him happy, or at least be part of said happiness, not Son and the others)

Gakki was already feed and starting to doze off, and everyone was eating too.

Piccolo was aware of them, he always would be, but Gakki was safe and comfortable at the moment and that means that Piccolo can focus on other matters like eating and observing and analyzing what was happening around him.

Gohan was the one to provide a couple glasses of water for him, that Piccolo drank with a exasperated and fond roll of his eyes.

Gohan's obsession with been who feed him was amusing and enjoyable, but also frustrating at times.

But knowing that feeding each other was a Saiyan courtship ritual made Piccolo feel warm, Gohan's constant words of love were embarrassing but  ** _this_ ** show of affection was acceptable and welcomed.

(Piccolo doesn’t trust the others with his food, many times he has been served Alcohol instead of water, which fortunately doesn't upset his stomach, and barely affect him and his faculties in controlled dosage. The food they offer and sometimes force on him are also usually the ones that upset his stomach worse. Gohan has always been the only one to notice which foods he avoided and which ones he was more likely to try, only becoming more observant and successful in his choosing after their mating)

Gakki was back on Chichi's arms with her cooing about how adorable they were, Piccolo didn't mind the words, or particularly cared about the cooing, but having Chichi in charge of his hatching…

It was much to his not-so-secret displeasure that Chichi was the one keeping them, but Gohan was happy about it and Chichi has kept her most rigid humans opinions mostly on check.

Gohan was happy and relaxed while eating, his attention on everyone and anything else but him, and Piccolo usually wouldn't mind it but Gohan was  _ happy _ , and he is  ** _his Mate._ **

Piccolo knows that he shouldn't do what he is thinking about doing, but he wanted to see Gohan even happier, he wants Gohan to be the happiest he can be all the time, and fortunately people were not watching him as closerly anymore.

Piccolo repressed a smirk as he got closer to his brat,  ** _his Mate_ ** , picking barehanded a couple of strawberries from some bowl on his way and-

"Brat"

Gohan turned his way, still grinning like he has been doing since Son accepted their relationship.

Gohan's happiness was  _ addictive _ .

He used his left hand to tilt his brat face and leaned forward to press his own lips against his in a short and chaste kiss.

Gohan gasped in surprise, such a beautiful sound from his Gohan's lips and throat, and his lips were as rough and soft and warm as always.

Piccolo likes Gohan's lips, they are always nice.

He broke the kiss and Gohan’s face was a particularly bright red, his eyes wide, as he opened his lips-

Piccolo smirked once more, this time openly, filled Gohan's open mouth with the strawberries he picked on his way, force feeding him, ruffling that fascinating black hair of his and turned around,  _ knowing- _

Gohan gulped audibly the food on his mouth without even chewing, the sound warning him of what was coming, and made a sound that was almost a whine as he threw himself to him.

Piccolo allowed that hug while repressing an even wider smirk, feeling how the collar of his cape got lower with Gohan's weight added to its already considerable one, not that he minded Gohan's weight, he was not particularly heavy and Piccolo was already used to his brat of a Mate's reactions when happy, or to his teasing.

"Piccolo-sama!"

Piccolo huffed, amused and embarrassed and  _ happy _ with how happy that small action made his spoiled brat of a Mate.

Gohan should be happy like this all the time, and Piccolo as his Mate should be part and cause of most of his happiness.

He was about to respond to him and ruffle Gohan's hair once more, how Gohan enjoyed so much, but-

"Woah!"

Piccolo looked at Son, who was looking at them in surprise once more.

What was he so surprised about? Gohan and him are Mates, and kissing is part of it when it comes to humans, how feeding is for Saiyans.

It is only natural that Piccolo would want to spoil and make his Mate happy.

Piccolo raised a brow, amused by Son's reaction and also unwilling to show how uncomfortable he was with the attention his actions gained.

"What"

Videl was snickering to herself, knowing Piccolo and how impulsive he can be when it comes to Gohan and Gohan's happiness (He is also surprised by his own actions, Piccolo has never been interested in displaying his affections so openly around others besides Gohan, Gakki, and sometimes Videl), and she was particularly amused by how everyone was so shocked by his actions.

Piccolo might be usually curt and cold with everyone around him, including Gohan, at least compared to humans, but Videl and Gohan know better.

He has never refused Gohan's affectionate gestures, complained and scolded him because of them yes, but never refused, the same way that he hardly ever initiate physical contact with anyone outside of Gohan. 

Gohan has always been his exception, and if making him happy means acting more physically affectionate with him then-

"Piccolo! you are hurt  _ too _ ! how did it happen? did Gohan and you fought or something before coming here?"

Hurt? fought?

What is Son  _ talking about _ ?

Piccolo blinked in confusion, but Son gestured to his own neck and things suddenly clicked in place.

He unconsciously raised a hand over the mark that Gohan left behind, that was slightly uncovered by his collar getting lower.

Piccolo would feel his cheeks warming up at the memories of that intimate and personal moment between his mate and him, and Gohan mirrored his action from his perch on-

"Dad! that's not-"

Piccolo shrugged, feeling amusement at his brat's reaction, and crossing his arms.

"The brat and I are  ** _Mated_ ** , and we hardly fight unlike you full blooded Saiyans do with your Mates. We train and spar but  ** _not_ ** fight. The bruise you are referring to happened when we were  _ bonding _ , having an intimate moment, and Gohan suddenly decided that biting me was a great idea, it only felt fitting to return the favor"

" _ Mr Piccolo _ !"

Piccolo snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

Gohan embarrassment about people mislabelling his words for something related to copulation was both understandable and amusing. Piccolo was also embarrassed by it, but he much preferred this misunderstanding over sharing something as private and personal as what truly happened.

(Gohan's words and his promise, his vow, and how possessive and protective- Those memories and moments are his and Gohan's only, Piccolo will not share them, Gohan's love being as all-consuming as his own for him was something that only the two of them, as  _ Mates _ , need to know)

"You are doing it on propose!"

Piccolo huffed in amusement and shook his head, Gohan was scolding him and yet unwilling to let his neck go.

"Does it matter? you are happy"

Gohan grumbling and hugging him tighter was answer enough.

"...tease..."

Piccolo snorted, ruffling that wild mane once more.

Spoiled brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Videl teasing Gohan and gathering more blackmail material, and Gakki's gender is finally revealed (I want to think the next two scenes/omakes happens at the same time)
> 
> And after that are Goten's and Trunks pov.


	20. Arc 3: Videl and Chichi Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl wants more blackmail material, and Piccolo is happy to provide.
> 
> In the meanwhile Chichi is in charge of the kids, and Gakki'so gender is finally revealed.

"So...."

Piccolo _ knew _ that tone of voice on Videl and what it meant, and so did Gohan, who tensed in his lap.

"yes..?"

Videl was amused, her eyes glinting in amusement.

"You used to sing songs about your love for Piccolo...? what were they about? were they any good?"

Piccolo felt his face threatening to warm up, but looking at Gohan, who was red faced and covering his face-

Gohan's actions when he was still young were embarrassing and confusing, and the songs he sung were very nonsensical with the exception of the part that said 'Piccolo-san daisuki', his name accompanied by a human way of saying love, but usually used mostly on like and related to friends.

It was very embarrassing back then, not matter how happy those words made him.

Piccolo didn't understand the reasoning behind those words and actions back then either.

Nameks don't sing, but if singing those weird songs made Gohan happy then Piccolo wouldn't be the one to make him stop, at least that was his reasoning.

But now, knowing that Gohan has been in love with him for so long, and knowing that both Videl and Son knew of Gohan's attraction to him before Gohan's confession, all because his behavior and words that Piccolo was unable to make sense of, and probably some talk that Piccolo didn't listen trying to preserve Gohan's privacy as a human teenager interacting with other humans his age…

Humans are very particular about privacy, and Piccolo can't block all sounds, no matter how much he tries, but it is especially difficult when it comes to Gohan.

Piccolo has always had a hard time ** _not_ ** listening and paying attention to Gohan, his ears have _ always _ been especially attuned to Gohan's voice and heart rate and breathing pattern, same as with his Ki sense.

Piccolo can blur out and muffle _ most _ voices and sounds, but whenever that Gohan's Ki flutter in happiness, sadness, anger, pain or frustration his ears just can't focus on anything beyond Gohan.

Piccolo has learned to control it somewhat, especially when it comes to Gohan feeling nervous and embarrassed and excited, overhearing Gohan making sexual sounds one time, before they became mates, was one times too many.

Gohan value his privacy, like most humans do, and privacy is especially important when humans start entering reproductive age.

His problems with been unable to not listening to Gohan has always been a side effect of his one-sided Mate bond, not that he realized or wanted to acknowledge it at first.

The bond made him stay hyperaware of the one he loved at all times, to be able to properly protect and help him out, which has only become worse after properly bonding (not that Piccolo minds now, feeling Gohan close even when he is not, feeling his warmth and been able to communicate no matter the distance between them is not something that Piccolo would ever disagree with)

Listening to Gohan, and feeling and seeing him embarrassed like ** _that_ ** though? over all the embarrassing things he made him experience when he was younger, even the painful ones like the whistling song made him feel amused.

(Piccolo figured out a way to block the pain of Gohan's whistling and still been able to listen to his brat, in case Gohan composed another whistling song for him, without having to force himself to suffer again or, even worse, yelling again at his brat to shut up)

Gohan only made the _ one _ whistling song though, and was always careful to whistle only when Piccolo was not close, probably because Piccolo never bothered to tell him that he figured a way to not be hurt ever again by his whistling (and only his, the others only when prepared in advance)

Gohan has embarrassed him enough already, so having him experiencing the same?

Piccolo snorted and shook his head, catching both Videl's and Gohan's attention.

"I don't know much about human songs about love, but Gohan's songs were particularly unusual, something about cars and rockets was mentioned, there were also-"

Gohan's hands on his mouth, stopping his words, and his face as red as it can go, with wide eyes was-

Piccolo _ liked _ that look on Gohan, his Mate's expressions were always amusing and a delight.

"Piccolo-sama- you- you _ knew _ about my- my-"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, pointing to his ears.

Gohan's eyes widened even more, and his face turned an _ even _ deeper shade of red.

Piccolo was not aware that Gohan was able to reach ** _that_ ** shade of red.

Videl was laughing, pulling Gohan away and out of his lap, and leaning closer, all but invading his personal space (Space that only Gohan, Gakki and her were allowed to invade so blatantly)

"Tell me more! what else did he do?"

Piccolo smirked and snorted, leaning closer to the girl much to his Mate's embarrassed horror.

"Do you want it in chronological order or an alphabetical one?"

Videl laughed, holding his hand in hers, sending a look at Gohan, who was looking at them in betrayal (but not really, just been melodramatic)

"I _ knew _ that there was a reason I liked you!"

"Piccolo-sama..."

Piccolo didn't even bother looking, knowing the face that his brat would be making (and knowing how weak he is to his Mate's looks)

"_ Payback time _ brat"

Videl's gleeful laugh and Gohan's pained and embarrassed whine was _ music _ to his ears, at least that's how the human saying goes, not that Piccolo would know.

(Gohan's songs were silly, and stupid, and nonsensical, and they were even painful at times, but Piccolo will always prefer them over other human songs, not that he will let his Mate know, he would sing _ nonstop _ if he knew. Gohan is _ so embarrassing_!)

* * *

Chichi was starting to worry about the kids when they _ finally _ appeared, and they-

** _"Goten-cha! Trunks! Gakki-chan! what is the meaning of-!!"_ **

Gakki-chan was wincing and covering his ears, and Chichi immediately covered her own mouth in-

"...I'm sorry..."

"Me fine, it pain a little but _ me fine _"

Chichi nodded, feeling guilty about-

if Chichi's screams hurt Gakki-chan ears, who's hearing is way below that of a Namek (according to both Gohan and Piccolo), just _ how much _ does she hurt and has hurt Piccolo over the years?

That explain why he is always so irritable around her.

Goten got closer, looking guilty. 

"Sorry mom, we were playing and then we got dirty, and I suggested we clean and wash, but we got distracted."

Chichi looked at the kids again, feeling her head throbbing-

"Ok, fine. Just let me prepare the water and you three can take a bath toge-"

"No! ** _no way_ ** ! _ no _!"

Chichi looked at Trunks who was red faced and shaking his head like mad.

Goten was also frowning, and Gakki-chan-

"What is wrong?"

"Mom, Videl told Gakki that she can't clean and bath with boys like us"

Chichi's eye twitched.

Not only Videl tricked her about her dating status with Gohan, but has been helping raise her grandson, even if Piccolo and her Gohan has been doing a great job by themselves, and now-

"and _ why _ is that? you two are good kids, there is nothing wrong with taking a bath with friends your age"

Gakki looked thoughtful and Goten nodded, but Trunks covered Gakki with his body and ** _glared_ **.

"Gakki-chan is a ** _girl_ ** , a very _ very _ pretty girl. There is no way that I will allow ** _anyone_ ** to take a bath with her!"

That's ado-

** _"A GIRL!?"_ **


	21. Arc 3: Goten and Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten thoughts about all of this, and how he learned about Gakki's gender.
> 
> Trunks doesn't like Gakki at all, until he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this all chapters are up, _but_ I will probably write and publish side stories about Goten and Trunks in the future

He was confused, happy, and also a little bit angry.

Big Brother told him that Videl and him were only friends, and Goten believed him.

Videl was _ so pretty _ , and so smart and strong and _ awesome _.

How she bossed Big Brother around, like only mom did, and how she screamed at mom when mom was mean.

She was _ amazing _! Nobody scream at mom like that (except for Mr Piccolo, that's why he is so awesome)

Goten told Videl so, that she was pretty, and gave her some sweets, and she _ smiled! _

She was a bit like mom but stronger, even if she didn't know what Ki was, and was much much prettier.

But Videl only paid attention to Big Brother, so Goten tried to help her and show her how easy it was, she was nervous and Ki is hard to control when nervous.

But Big Brother got angry, and then Videl was blushing at something Big Brother told her.

The next day Videl cut her hair, and she looked pretty too with short hair, so Goten told her and offered more sweets and she smiled, _ again _!

Big Brother was mean, keeping Videl all to himself, but Big Brother is Big Brother and he is never mean.

The tournament came before he noticed, and Goten didn't like attention, but he wanted to fight the others, but especially to win against Big Brother so Videl stop clinging to him.

Videl likes strong, nice and respectful boys, she told him so! and Big Brother is all that, but Goten is _ too _!

After Videl got hurt, and Big Brother was attacked, and Trunks and him fought Buu, and Big Brother rescued them, and _ he _ was rescued by Dad and Trunks Dad Goten realized that Big Brother will forever be stronger than him, and it-

It _ hurts _.

Then Mom was telling him that Gohan and Videl were dating, and everyone was very happy, and Goten was happy _ too _, Videl and Big Brother were happy so...

So he must be happy _ too _, right?

But then Mom told him that Big Brother was _ not _ dating Videl, that he was actually dating Mr Piccolo (and it makes so much more sense!)

Mr Piccolo and Big Brother love each other very much, they always have, so much so that they had a _ kid _!

Goten was happy, and the kid was young but was _ not _ a baby, even if they talked a bit like one.

They were weird, but they were Big Brother's kid and Goten loves Big Brother and Mr Piccolo _ a lot _, and he loves their kid just as much.

Trunks was very weird and mean at first, not wanting to play with Gakki-chan at all because they were a baby, but they were able fly and throw Ki blasts, and they were _ really fast. _

They talked funny too, but Goten liked that about them, and they knew lots of things about everything, and they were smart like Big Brother and Mr Piccolo and Trunks, and they talked about Videl a lot, who they called 'Vi'

Goten also wants to call Videl Vi, Vi sounds pretty, like Videl.

Trunks and Gakki-chan and him were playing Dodge-ball, but Dodging Ki blasts and flying, and it was _ really fun _.

Gakki-chan's Ki blasts were very small and very fast and surprisingly powerful, even if they don't look or feel like it.

Goten has gotten hit a few times, and only managed to hit Trunks twice.

Then they were changing the order and Goten was supposed to dodge Trunks and hit Gakki now, but as soon as they started Trunks-

Gakki-chan's Ki blasts was even faster and stronger than before, and Trunks was not dodging, confident that he won't be hurt by the attack. 

Goten attempted to tackle Trunks out of the way, but he was too slow, and there was Gakki-chan pushing Trunks away and-

There was a huge explosion, and dirt and rocks and dust covered them all, and Trunks was looking wide eyed at Gakki-chan, who was _ huffing _

"You almost got _ hurt _"

Trunks nodded slowly, without saying a word, and Gakki-chan _ huffed _

"Next time, _ Dodge _!"

Trunks nodded again, his face turning red, which was weird, and-

"you- you are not hurt?"

Trunks was _ so weird _ sometimes.

"No?"

Goten got closer, Gakki-chan was covered in dust, and-

"Let's go clean ourselves! Mom and Trunks Mom and Mr Piccolo will get mad if they see us this dirty"

Both Gakki-chan and Trunks looked at themselves, then at the other and _ then _ at him.

"You are right Goten, Let's go clean ourselves!"

Goten nodded and smiled, but then frowned in confusion when Trunks offered his hand with a big smile and red faced to Gakki-chan and they only shook their head in denial.

"Vi says me can't clean with _ boys _"

"What? _ why _?? we are all boys, right?"

Gakki-chan looked at him and frowned, pouting in-

" Me is ** _a girl_ **"

Goten's eyes widened and Trunks started choking, and his face becoming really really reaaaaaallly red.

"you- you are pretty! right Goten?"

"Uh? sure, but _ Videl _ is prettier"

The pain on his head, at Trunks-

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me! Gakki-chan is much much prettier than Videl!"

"That's not true! Videl is much prettier!"

Trunks tried to punch him and Goten tried too, and before they knew-

"Goten! Trunks! Me hungry!"

Trunks stopped first, and Goten managed a last punch before turning-

"I am hungry too! let's go eat!"

* * *

Trunks didn’t know what to think of Gakki at first;

He looked weird, but cute, had a very weird but pretty pastel green colored skin, his eyes were also huge and sharp and weird and a pretty red color, with that ridge that Piccolo has instead of eyebrows but _ also _ has eyebrows, with two antennae poking from his Saiyan black mane of hair, really big and long and cute ears, and he had a Saiyan tail like Dad and Goten's Dad and Gohan used to have.

The cute and pretty is expected, he is a _ baby _, but Trunks wants a tail too.

It was not fair.

And Gakki was _ a baby _ , even if he didn’t look or behaved like one, and Trunks was already friends with a baby, ** _Goten_ ** , and Goten was _ weird _ around Gakki.

Trunks didn't like it.

He didn't want to have anything to do with another baby, and Goten was _ his _ , this new kid will ** _not_ ** steal Goten from him.

And Gakki talked _ so weirdly _ , it was cute, but so ** _babyish_ **!

Trunks would say that he is stupid, but that wouldn't be true, he is too young to be talking already, or as well as he does.

Trunks doesn't like it, Goten is not as smart as him, that's what make them such good friends, but if Gakki is so smart already...

Trunks doesn't like it _ at all _

Somehow Goten and Gakki convinced Trunks to play with them (to include Gakki) and-

Well, at least the baby is able to fly and is really reaaally fast (He is a bit cool, but also weird, like Gohan and Piccolo)

Gakki was weird, and he wasn't that bad really, but Goten's words to him made Trunks annoyed.

Sure, Gakki is smart and fast and funny, but Trunks is _ too _!

Trunks laughed each time that Goten got hit by Gakki, and whined loudly like the baby he is, but grew more frustrated each time that Gakki dodged _ him _.

Gakki is fast, he will give him that.

When it came time to change the order of attacks Trunks was very annoyed with the weird baby, he is able to dodge him but _ surely _ his blasts are nowhere as powerful as Goten made them to be.

(He ** _cannot_ ** be stronger _ and _ faster than Trunks, he is _ a baby _!)

So he stood his ground, with the intention to prove that he is better, he is the older after all, but the blast was coming _ too fast _ and-

It will ** _hurt_ **

Trunks refused to close his eyes, he has no time to escape but _ surely- _

He was tackled out of the way, and Trunks felt relieved that Go-

Goten was above in the air.

The explosion that followed was ** _loud_ ** , and Trunks looked to Gakki who- who _ saved him _

The windswept bangs, the cute and sharp fangs, and the straight but cute button nose, and the _ ears- _

Gakki is _ pretty _

His face threatened to heat up at that weird thought, sure, Gakki ** _is_ ** pretty, but it is _ weird _ thinking it like that.

The huff that Gakki left was _ cute _

"You almost got _ hurt _"

Trunks nodded, knowing it is true and feeling grateful and weird about been rescued by Gakki-chan.

Gakki-chan was ** _so cool_ **.

Gakki-chan huffed again, and it was a very cute sound, and-

"Next time, _ Dodge _!"

Trunks nodded again, feeling his face heat up and feeling _ very _ happy at the way that Gakki-chan was so worried about him, is that weird?

That's right!

"you- you are not hurt?"

Gakki-chan looked confused, his ears twitching and-

"No?"

Goten got closer for some reason, and Trunks felt almost angry at the action.

Gakki-chan is talking _ with him _

"Let's go clean ourselves! Mom and Trunks Mom and Mr Piccolo will get mad if they see us this dirty"

Trunks looked at himself in curiosity and then looked at Gakki-chan, who looked just as dirty as him, and then at Goten-

"You are right Goten, Let's go clean ourselves!"

Trunks is used to been yelled at, but Gakki-chan _ shouldn't _, he is too nice for it.

Trunks offered his hand to Gakki-chan, his face burning as he smiled.

Gakki looked at him, then at his hand, and shook his head.

"Vi says me can't clean with _ boys _"

That's right! Gakki is Piccolo's son!

"What? why?? we are all boys, right?"

It is possible that he is _ hermaphrodite _ like Piccolo, and it could be _ weird _ for normal boys, they probably would tease him a lot and bully him, not that Trunks will allow that to happen.

Gakki-chan looked at Goten and frowned, pouting.

" Me is ** _a girl_ **"

Trunks did a spit take at-

A _ girl _ ? Is that _ possible _ ? but that explain ** _so much_ **!

_ No wonder _ Gakki-chan is so pretty!

Trunks should tell her, or she will believe that he and Goten think that she is ugly, and that's why they acted-

"you- you are _ pretty _! right Goten?"

Trunks looked at Goten in search of some support, but Goten looked distracted and-

"Uh? sure, but Videl is prettier"

Trunks punched Goten in the head.

He should be agreeing with him! not comparing Gakki-chan with a grown up, _ completely human, _ girl.

Gakki-chan is much prettier either way, she is just a more...** _exotic_ ** pretty.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me! Gakki-chan is much much prettier than Videl!"

"That's not true! Videl is much prettier!"

They scuffled and punched and kicked and bit each other for a while, how they always did when they were in disagreement about something, but then-

"Goten! Trunks! Me hungry!"

Trunks stopped first, and Goten managed a last punch-

"I am hungry too! let's go eat!"

Trunks rubbed his cheek where Goten managed to give him a last cheap shot.

He wants to return the favor, but Gakki-chan is _ hungry _.

Trunks is hungry too, but-

"I have some cookies, do you want some?"

Goten jumped to him-

"Yes!"

-And Trunks _ punched _ him.

"Not _ you _ idiot!"

Goten whined while Gakki-chan looked at him in curiosity and tilted her head-

"is it yummy?"

She is _ so pretty! _

Trunks nodded and got closer, grinning as he took and opened the package and-

"very! try some!"

-placing almost all the package in Gakki-chan's hands.

"thanks!"

Trunks smiled even wider, nodding sharply and feeling his face heat up when Gakki-chan started eating-

"That's not _ fair _! I want some cookies too!"

"Shut _ up! _ Gakki-chan is _ eating"_

And she looks _ so pretty _ while eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks×Gakki became my canon after talking with a friend about Trunks canon ships and how Pan made sense and Mai didn’t, not to mention the age difference that most people acted like it didn’t exist, and how Gohan and Piccolo being together means that Pan won't exist either, leaving only Mai as prospective canon ship for Trunks.
> 
> I didn't like that option, and Gakki×Trunks made a lot of sense, as far as I can tell.
> 
> Then, while editing a _second_ Trunks×Gakki pic that I was working on I realized that Goten×Videl was always a thing, and that Goten sweetness and care and shyness only made his crush on Videl way more obvious.
> 
> I know; very sad and angsty headcanon, but in this universe that ship will sail, but much much later in the future.


End file.
